


Venture Bros. One Shot Collection

by rmorningstar21



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 67,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This is going to be a collection of various one shots I have created as Reader Inserts paired with Venture Bros characters.  Some of those characters will be: Pete White (a lot of Pete White, actually), Watch, Ward, Henchmen 21 & 24, Brock Samson, The Sovereign, Malcom, Rusty, and so many more.  This will be ongoing with sporadic updates. Some will be F/F, F/M, and some of my softer pieces won't specifically specify gender.





	1. Rusty's Sister (Pete White x Reader)

When your father had passed, you were a semester before your elder brother, Thaddeus, and had been requested to come home. The Action Squad wanted to see both Venture siblings attend the funeral for the father that never really seemed to care about anything other than his inventions. His inventions, and  _ women _ of course. Your father was a womanizer until the day that he died, and there was no way that you were heading back to the Compound to honor him. 

Thaddeus had not said goodbye to any of his friends before he had left school, and it was logical that they would come to you. His roommate had given you his condolences, before attempting to suggest that you needed some comfort from a big, strong man. With a grimace, you thanked your classmate and respectfully left your brother's old dorm, fully clothed. 

There was one of his friends who had not known how exactly to come up to you. He had always been a little shy, quirky even.  _ Who am I kidding? _ You thought to yourself, almost stifling a chuckle as you thought back to your brother's friends.  _ They're all shy with just about any female. _

It had been three days since your brother had left for the compound. You were out of sorts - confused on how you should even feel about the whole situation.  _ I should care more.  _ Scolding yourself, you took the credit card out of your wallet, maneuvering the fine powder into a straight line before getting ready with a crisply rolled dollar bill. Bringing the contraption to your nose, you leaned your body downward, your face close to the table as you began to inhale. 

_ Knock, knock. _

As you sucked the first line up your nose, you wondered whether or not you should even answer the door. Residue of your act was still clear upon your nostrils, and you still had more that you could snort. Maybe if you snorted all of it, you would join your womanizer father. If you joined him in hell, just maybe he would actually notice that you existed. Maybe he would realize how much of a shitty father he was. 

Perfecting another line, you quickly repeated your action, already feeling the head rush from the first line that you had done. You made sure to be completely silent, in hopes that whomever decided to bug you would turn about face, not to bother you until someone found you rotting some days later. The second line that you snorted made your head spin, feeling a discomforting nausea spread over you. To even yourself out, you swallowed hard, grasping your head in your hand for a moment. 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

The person on the other side of the door was growing impatient as they waited on the other side, you could only presume. In a normal circumstance, you would answer the door quickly, a brilliant smile upon your face. It had not even mattered who was on the other side, seeing as you always seemed to have this happy aura around you. That was, until everything was setting in. Drawing a third line, you sucked in a deep breath, second guessing yourself for a minute. 

_ Knock, knock.  _

This was followed by the fiddling of the door handle, messily if you could hear it correctly. The world around you had either sped up or slowed down, but in your mental state, you could not comprehend it. As you began snorting the third line, you had not accounted for the door bursting open, revealing a concerned, pizza faced albino. In actuality, maybe you did not give him enough credit, as his acne was already clearing up. 

"Y/N?!" He exclaimed in a panic, causing you to freeze in your place. 

By this point, you had two options, one of which being to continue this last line and possibly hit your grave in front of one of your brother's best friends. Pete was not just that, though, as you spent a great deal of time with your brother's group. You admittedly had a little something more for the albino man. Second option to simply stop what you were doing, quickly close the door and try to explain yourself out of it seemed to be more plausible. 

This had become your only option as you felt the dollar that was half up your nose quickly yanked away from you, a flustered expression upon Pete's face. Any other day, he may have not been this bold, but what you were doing was rather evident. No joy was to come of the decision you were making. 

"What the fuck, Y/N/N?" Pete exclaimed, a grimace still clear against his supple lips as he stared down at you. 

You had a hard time gaining the courage to glance up at the taller man, and instead opted to keep your clearly bloodshot eyes fixated upon the table below you. Sitting up a little more straight than prior, you still stared down, silently. Possibly it was the idea that opening your mouth would yield no words, you sat in shame. 

It took Pete a few minutes to even say anything else. With the way that your eyes were positioned, you barely even noticed as Pete moved over to close the door to your dorm, despite the obvious patter of his clumsy feet moving to the door and back to you. Before you knew it, he was moving you from your table to your bed, still forcing you to sit up, leaned against the pillow. 

Your gaze was still fixated downward, a grimace as apparent on your face as it was on his. His red eyes begged you to look up at him, to see the concern laced through his gaze, and yet there you were. For a moment, he had thought about checking to see if you were still breathing with how still you sat upon your bed. 

"Why, Y/N?" He said, a little lower than the last two outbursts, his hands awkwardly fiddling with themselves as he spoke. "Why didn't you just leave with Rust?" 

Shaking your head, you forced your surprisingly hoarse voice to form words. "I-I couldn't," you muttered out uncomfortably, shifting your gaze to the floor instead of the bed, though your eyes still could not meet his. 

You felt a warm hand against your own shaky hand, grasping tightly, yet with the gentleness that you could have only imagined. Head throbbing and heart racing, you felt that you may have exploded right then and there if that comforting hand moved from its spot. The high you were feeling was more than uncomfortable, shaking you to your core.

"Ah jeez, uh, fuck," Pete said, grasping at his words messily as he tried to form them. "If you are, you know, gonna stay, don't leave us." He cleared his throat awkwardly, blush forming upon his cheeks as his red eyes glanced away. "I don't know what I-we would do without you." 

Biting your lip uncomfortably, you could not even feel the tears that were slipping down your cheeks. It was like your whole body was numbing itself sharply, and your tears began falling like waterfalls. The only logical thought you could even come up with was,  _ This is embarrassing. _ Inhaling sharply, you tried desperately to meet the red eyed gaze of the albino man in front of you. 

As you sat there with him, you contemplated what you just did.  _ What I almost did. _ You caught a glimpse of Pete's handsome face, still lightly littered with blush. If you had succeeded, you would never see the man again, or feel the butterflies that he normally made flap around in your stomach. He was  _ such _ a nerd, and you adored it. 

Instead of words, instead of any of those butterfly thoughts that made an intrusion onto your mind, you reached forward, either overly slowly or a bit too quickly, wrapping your arms around his slender frame. You presumed that maybe your actions were quick, as he had made a slight yelp in shock at the action initially. Within a few moments, you felt his arms wrap around you, pulling you closer to him. As you cried tears that you could not even feel, you wept in his arms. The albino man wordlessly held you as the two of you just stayed there for what seemed like forever. 

The two of you ended up holding one another until you eventually tired completely, him falling asleep in your bed that night. He clutched your body tightly as the two of you slept, afraid that if his grip lessened, you may just disappear. Part of him still feared for the morning, seeing as you holding him could have been for a list of reasons. One of which was the idea of you being incredibly high. He could have been a unicorn for all he knew. By this point, he had never tried blow personally. 

Waking up in White's arms was like the vivid dream that you did not wish to let go. With the amount of cocaine in your system, it had not fully worn off, but you were able to feel your surroundings by this point. This included the soundly sleeping albino man with his arms tightly wrapped around you. 

As his eyes fluttered open, you were met with his red gaze, his lips involuntarily curling up into a smile. "You're still here," he mused out, almost gratefully as he squeezed you a little tighter with his slender, surprisingly strong arms. 

You could not help the little bit of blush that blossomed upon your face as you heard him speak, simply nodding in reply. Lazily, you still lied there with him, simply adoring the gaze that did not seem to leave your own. "T-thank you, Pete," you said in a timid tone, your lips curling into a soft half smile. 

You were not sure who started it, or when it truly had started, but you felt supple lips messily collide with your own. The kiss was not trained whatsoever, but you could feel his smile in the kiss as the two of you kissed shyly. Though it merely lasted a few moments, when the two of you pulled back, you were both covered in blush. 

"S-sorry," he said hastily, his voice sheepish as he spoke. 

That had confirmed who started the kiss, and yet, you were the one to initiate the next. This kiss lasted longer, and was the tiniest bit less messy. Lips melding together, you felt yours curling into more of a smile. 

Once the two of you separated again, you could see the obvious shock in the albino man's handsome face, causing you to chuckle softly. "Don't you dare apologize," you warned in an almost teasing tone. 

The albino man allowed a smile to cross his face, simply staring at you in amazement. "So, are you, you know...?" He asked, clearly nervous at the question. Since he woke, he had been waiting to ask this question, but he just seemed to get a little side tracked. 

"I will be," you said, nuzzling into the albino man comfortably. "It'll take time."

*** 

"How Y/N even puts up with you is beyond me!" Billy spat venomously as he was growing frustrated of Pete, who had been playing his video game for the last few hours while Billy decided to go on another cleaning spree. 

You simply rolled your eyes, lying your head down in Pete's lap as the two of them argued. It was by far the funniest thing that you had ever seen, watching the two of them bicker like a goddamned married couple. This was not the first time you had heard the exact same argument, and ironically not the first that you had heard while Pete was in the middle of a video game. 

"Come on, fella, you're blocking the screen!" Pete exclaimed uncomfortably as he moved his head around, trying to get a better view. 

You chuckled softly as the two of them continued, relishing in the warmth of Pete's lap as they argued. "Seriously, Y/N, how the hell do you deal with him?" Billy finally asked, clearly frustrated and trying to get you involved into their argument once again. 

"I mean, it's not like she married me or anything," Pete said sarcastically, a smirk forming upon his lips as his red eyes glanced down at your amused face laying in his lap. 

You moved from his lap to wrap your arms around him, pressing a sweet kiss upon his cheek. "And definitely not the fact that he's made me nothing but happy for over twenty years," you replied sarcastically, nuzzling into him. 

Pete's hand removed from the controller, cupping your cheek gently. Moving a slender finger against your cheekbone, he closed the gap between your lips, pressing his own firmly, yet passionately against yours, moving in sync. While the two of you kissed, you could hear Billy exclaim, "God, you two, get a room," causing both of you to laugh into the kiss. Though the two of you have had your own little spats from time to time, you could not help but feel it was fate that brought him into your dorm almost 25 years prior. 


	2. Guild Resistance (Watch x Reader x Ward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be incredibly fluffy, but is a little Watch x Reader x Ward fic.

You had pushed yourself up the ladder over the years in the Guild of Calamitous Intent, finally landing yourself a spot on the Council of 13. This was wonderful to you, until this ever so important meeting with the Sovereign was under way. Councilmen were being picked off left and right, causing a great deal of panic to ensue. 

"And the children weep for their king," one of the councilmen, well, woman, was saying as you entered. 

"No, just no," you could hear Phage saying. "Ice no idea what you're even-" 

"Who has left the poison web-" she continued. 

"That sounds like how insane people talk," Phage said, agitated. 

"Wander in darkness with 100 blind eyes," she finished, causing you to roll your eyes. You felt lucky that you were just a silhouette to everyone, otherwise your annoyance would be readily apparent. 

"Where is everybody?" You could hear after councilman one had entered. Why the Sovereign pushed for discreet, when you all knew who you were, was a little excessive. It was clearly Doctor Mrs. The Monarch, and yet you could not even give her a nice 'hi, Sheila'. 

"Finally, a head that makes sense!" Phage commented. 

"Because I've been spouting nonsense this whole time as well," you said sarcastically, crossing your arms in distaste. 

"I didn't even know you were here, councilwoman two," he said in an exasperated tone, causing you to chuckle. "You haven't stopped bullethead from talking wacky." 

You rolled your eyes, saying, "I couldn't find the mute, I'm sorry." 

Bullet head continued to speak as Doctor Mrs. The Monarch said, "Yeah, she speaks in the communal language of the colony when there's trouble." 

"I'm here, I'm here," another head spoke. "I'm sorry, I was listening to confessions. It was getting mighty saucy, so I...hey, where is everyone?" 

"Councilmen," the sovereign's floating head spoke upon phasing in, causing everyone else to go silent. "You are witness to this guild's finest hour, but I need you all with me to succeed." 

"All what-," Phage started, "Four of us?" Bullet head started to complain, before he quickly cut her off. "Like I'm gonna count you!" 

"Shh!" Doctor Mrs. The Monarch and yourself both said simultaneously. 

"Tonight, we take what is ours," the Sovereign continued. "Over our heads floats Gargantua-2, stuffed with our enemies like so much ripened fruit. Tonight, my loyal servants, we shall pluck it from the sky and crush it into pulp!" 

"You're all crazy!" Phage complained. "A fruit metaphor, really?" 

"Silence!" The Sovereign's voice boomed out. "That's...actually an analogy, not a metaphor, FYI." Clearing his throat, he continued. "Prepare for battle, reach for glory, and plan for blood." 

None of you had signed up to break treaties. This was not how the Guild of Calamitous Intent was supposed to run, and yet the Sovereign himself was ordering you all to break the OSI treaty and cause mass deaths. On top of all of that, if you defeat your enemies, what was next? World Domination? It was such a strange, unnerving plan, and you could not follow such an atrocity. Something with the Sovereign was off now, and it makes your skin crawl. 

"This is unprecedented behavior!" Sheila proclaimed quickly, much to your relief. "There are over 200 treaties with the OSI that make any such action completely…" 

"Ridiculous?" Phage cut in. "Boneheaded? Unfuckingbelievable?" 

"Practically suicidal," you added in uncomfortably. 

"We can't blow up innocent civilians and w-what was that phrase?" Sheila continued. 

"Choke the life from the OSI," Phage said in quotations. "As the ratrap snaps shut on Gargantua-2, which is both a bad idea and a mixed metaphor." 

"Enough!" The Sovereign exclaimed. "Join me, or join the rest of the council of 13- pulled from their homes like dogs to the slaughter." 

"Unreal!" Phage exclaimed. "Mixed metaphor and a misquote?" He threw up his hands so they were visible on the screen. "That's it. I'm out of here. I resign." 

"I accept your resignation, councilman," the Sovereign said in a sinister tone. "I accept all of your resignations." 

Before you knew it, you could smell a foul gas entering the booth you were trapped in, the door not allowing you to escape as you banged upon it. You were beginning to choke upon the gas as it filled your chamber, gasping for breath. Quickly thinking, you used the cloth from your outfit to breathe as you tried to think of a way out of there. 

"Quickly!" You could hear the voice of Ward, turning with your costume covering your mouth, over-accentuating your breasts as you held it in such a manner. "The gas is deadly. Keep breathing through your clothing." 

"Oh, that is so hot," Watch commented, admiring the view as you had fully turned to face the two of them. 

"Oh, it so is!" Ward agreed. 

"Y/N, you have less than two minutes to live unless you follow my instructions," Watch said seriously. 

"Alright," you said in a muffled tone through your clothes. "Thank you." 

"Welcome to the Guild Resistance!" They both said in unison, Watch moving closer on screen as they both smiled, Watch giving a peace sign as he stood. 

The two of them gave you quick instructions on how to get out of the death trap to meet up with the others, and you were thankful when your eyes landed upon Sheila. Phage and the ant or bullet head that you kept forgetting to get the name of were with her, and the four of you began making your way through long, large hallways per Watch and Ward's instructions. Despite yourself, you could not help but think of you got out of this alive, you'd want to kiss the two of them for getting you out alive. 

"This place is a deathtrap," Sheila mentioned as the four of you walked, causing you to grimace as you kept a trained eye on the area. "Watch your every step, and touch nothing." 

"There you are," what looked like one of the Monarch's henchmen said, acting concerned as he laid eyes upon the group. It was all too convenient, and seemed like a trap from the go. "The Monarch is waiting, and you guys are acting like Alex, Sam, and Clover from Totally Spies! Let's go!" 

Phage was about ready to walk with him, while Sheila and yourself placed hands up. "This wasn't in the plan," you murmured. 

"Might be a trap," Sheila commented as her eyes glared at the supposed henchman. 

"Might be?" The henchman said coyly, before turning into an eagle to fly away, allowing a robot to come up behind. 

"Slaughterbots!" Sheila exclaimed. "Take cover!" 

Everyone scattered quickly as a rain of bullets came flying in your direction. Phage went upward, while you tumbled quickly back and down, a little bit behind Sheila. Hugging your head, you waited for the bullets to penetrate you, and yet nothing came. 

You could hear diamond dog footsteps quickly making their way to the slaughter bot. Though you did not look up, it sounded as if there was a scuffle, the bullets finally stopping. As the bullets stopped, Phage, Sheila, and yourself ended up removing yourselves from your positions, you rising to your feet. One of the diamond dogs began snarling, causing you to stiffen in fear. 

"Oh, it's cool," the diamond dog said. "Just Watch and Ward as robot dogs. Viva Guild Resistance!" 

_ God they're cute, _ you couldn't help but think, allowing yourself to lightly chuckle as relief washed over you. 

"Oh, come on!" You could hear Watch's dog say. 

"Watch, what are you doing?" Ward said, almost chuckling at his friend. 

"How do I modify the controller?" Watch said exasperated. "This is like when i got stuck in that cart playing Red Dead Redemption." 

"Resistance, follow us," Ward said quickly, while silently trying to help his friend get out of the jam he was in. 

"We've lost Mommy Long Legs," Sheila said. 

"Oh, well, that really kinda ruins our rescue," Watch said as his dog was walking backwards. 

"We really shouldn't have stopped for all those power ups," Ward replied. 

***

"Everybody, freeze!" Watch and Ward exclaimed. "Guild resistance!" 

You were locked in place beside Sheila, a little bloodied and feeling weak from blood loss. Glancing up at the two men, you could not help but feel a little melancholy. "Where did David Bowie go?" Watch asked in a confused tone. 

"He's not David Bowie," Sheila corrected. 

"Oh, great," Ward said in a deflated tone. "All my signed albums just became worthless." 

"Hey, is that big clock what I think it is?" Watch commented, pointing to the self destruct sequence that was getting closer and closer to it's time. 

"Yeah," Sheila said. "You guys bring cyanide tablets? Because I don't recommend shooting yourself." 

"Agreed," you said with a weak chuckle. 

"Please," Ward said confidently as he was walking closer to the two of you, a smile upon his face. "You know what's always installed after a self-destruct button? Center square, Shadoe Stevens to block." Ward sat on one side of you, while Watch sat across from Sheila. 

"I'm gonna say...escape pod?" Watch commented. 

"And circle gets the square!" Ward exclaimed happily, before flipping the middle of the coffee table, showing a lever and a control panel. He quickly used the lever, and the entire area began to shake, before the pod the four of you were in lifted off quickly, getting out right before the explosion. 

Watch took over driving the ship shortly after take off, and before you knew it, you were in the midst of space. Sheila was calling her husband, while you were sitting beside Watch and Ward, practically to the point that you could feel the heat radiating off of them. You were thankful that Ward had undone your restraints, as well as Sheila's, and you were all sitting comfortably on the sectional as Watch piloted. 

The ship caught the other ship that the Monarch was piloting, and you met up with her husband and henchman in the entrance of the floating satellite station. Watch and Ward helped you walk in, as The Monarch and his henchman helped Sheila. She was, after all, a lot more messed up than you were, but you were beginning to see stars as you walked. Dizziness was starting to take over you, but you fought on as much as possible as you held your bleeding leg as you walked. 

"Oh, I didn't even think we had a chance," the henchman explained as you all walked inside. "He's all freaking- what's up with those guys?" 

"They're likely using the force," you said in dull sarcasm, chuckling lightly despite yourself.

Henry Killinger and one of the investors stood for a while, before Henry Killinger ended up stabbing the investor with his umbrella, before making his way over to the six of you. "Ah, there you are," he said. "Right on time." 

Sheila collapsed, and if it were not for Watch and Ward having a strong grip upon your arms, you felt the need to as well. "Are you still holding up?" Watch asked, glancing over at you and seeing that you were blinking more than normal, as you were trying to keep yourself conscious. 

You merely grunted in response, biting your lip to hold back the need to scream. Doctor Henry Killinger truly showed what the doctor came from that day as he started off healing Sheila, taking the bullet right out of her body with some power he had. When he came over and fixed your leg up, it felt like a hot burning sensation in your leg, followed by blissful comfort. 

The two men had not even realized that they still had you in their arms as you were able to stand, and as they did, they both sheepishly let go of you. You turned to face Watch and Ward after thanking Killinger, a rare smile spread across your face. Both practically yelped as you pulled them both into a tight hug. 

"You're both wonderful," you murmured softly into their shoulders as you hugged them. 

Blush formed on both men's faces, and they could not hold back to the sheepish smiles that crossed their lips. "All in a day's work," Ward said in a geeky way, causing you to chuckle. 

"Seriously, thank you both," you said, before kissing both men on the cheek, a little blush tinted against your own cheeks as you did. It had been so long since the three of you were all in one place, let alone close enough for physical contact. They both kind of said screw it as they opted to pull you into a hug of their own, sandwiching you between the two of them. Watch's kiss was almost at your mouth as he kissed your cheek, incredibly gentle. Ward sheepishly kissed you closer to your neck, the three of you staying like that for a while until the rest of the new Guild dropped in from a portal. 


	3. Past Tense I (Pete White x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this specific fic, this will be one of the few that the reader is not a part of any of the storyline. Instead, she went to SU with the group, drifting off for years. Recently going through and editing my old fics, and this one deserved a good re-write. In this, I added a ton (didn't skip the flashbacks), and part 2 will be published soon. It has the same basis, but 95% of it is re-written.

Funerals had never been your cup of tea, and yet, the moment you were informed of your buddy Mike Sorayama’s passing, you booked the next flight. Work was placed down, a sense of morbid nostalgia around the idea of attending the funeral for the man. Though you had been Leslie’s roommate in college, and close with the boys, you drifted after Rusty had left for his father’s funeral. Nothing had been the same between the group with himself and his freshman roommate gone, and you had only had Leslie for quite some time. No matter how many times you had passed red eyes in the hallway, or caught a glimpse of the snubbish brunette with the man slave, you could not recall another word spoken to anyone from the original group. 

As one of the first people in the church, you sat on the right side of the pews, silently in your funeral garb to pay your respect. The room had been silent at first, a simple nod from the funeral director as you entered and took your seat. You clasped your hands together patiently, your gaze shifting from the picture of your old colleague to your own hands. In your own little world, you practically jumped as you felt a gentle hand tap your shoulder. Y/e/c orbs shifting upwards, for a moment your breath hitched in your throat. 

“Y/N?” the white haired male questioned, a little shock in his tone as he glanced down upon you. A gentle, half smile tugged at his lips as he moved to take a seat beside you, taking the edge of the pew as he did. “I’m shocked to see you here.” His voice had been merely a whisper as he spoke, though it caused your heart to race the same childish way that it had back in college. 

You merely nodded, hoping the blush that heated your cheeks hadn’t been visible as your gaze shifted back to the picture of your old friend. “I could say the same,” you whispered in reply, biting your lip as you spoke. Your heart held a mix of melancholy, atop a strange feeling that swirled in your gut as you sat beside the albino that you used to laugh and joke with. Though your voice had been soft, it had remained with an err of professionalism you never thought you’d speak to the male in. 

“I, uh, well, it’s nice to see you,” he said, trying to force his lips upwards as his hand rested upon your folded hands for a moment, catching your attention once more. The touch had been brief, though the crimson in your cheeks darkened as your y/e/c gaze only met his red stare for a moment. “Under different circumstances would have been nicer.”

You allowed a hollow chuckle to escape your lips, though they did not turn upwards as you kept your gaze averted. “Yeah,” you replied, “funerals aren’t the best reunions, but it couldn’t be helped.” With that, you shrugged, your y/e/c orbs moving back to his red eyes as you forced your lips to curl upwards the slightest bit. “I…” Pausing for a moment, you tried to form your words around that sinking feeling in your chest. “It’s nice to see you again, too, Pete.”

His lips curled upwards the slightest bit at your words, though any words he thought to speak were quickly quelled by the more obnoxious entrance of two boys and two men. For a moment, you hadn’t even recognized the balded male as he practically threw his hands up in the air upon his gaze meeting your face. “Y/N, is that really you?!” he exclaimed, a little too loudly for a funeral. “God, how long has it been-? You look great. Oh, and you’re here too, White.”

You couldn’t help cringing at his loud words, Pete shooting a glare in his direction. Though his looks hadn’t sparked any sort of memory for you, the moment he opened his mouth, you knew exactly who it was. “I-uh,” you started uncomfortably, as the male had already moved to sit beside you, his sons sitting behind the three of you. Your voice had been a whisper, though your slight cringe had been evident by your facial expression. “Hey, Rust. Yeah, it’s been a while.”

As they had all finally sat down, the two sons of Rusty moving around much too frequently in the pews behind the four of you, the funeral director began his speech. Practically feeling the heat radiating off of Rusty, you shifted yourself to sit the slightest bit closer to Pete, unaware of the gentle upturn of his lips as you did. Allowing a soft, silent sigh to slip past your lips, your eyes had been fixated upon the picture of Mike as the funeral director spoke. 

Behind you, you could already hear one of the boys speak in a shaken tone, “Funerals are creepy,” causing you to stiffen your lips the slightest bit. 

“What’s the big deal?” the other replied nonchalantly. “You see dead guys all the time.”

“When?” the other exclaimed.

“Dude, just last week Brock killed two dervishes with a pillowcase full of cokes right in our own bedroom!” the other replied, perking your ears up the slightest bit. 

You hadn’t originally recognized the other male who had journeyed in with Rusty, but now you were confirmed that the sense of familiarity had been from the fact that it was actually him. It was almost alarming, being so close to the old group, and yet melancholic that it had been at one of their funerals.  _ It could have been any of us,  _ you thought with a heavy heart,  _ but I’m still shocked they all came.  _

“He just knocked them out,” the other boy replied, clearly a little shocked as he spoke. 

The other allowed an aggravated exclamation to escape his lips as you could feel the gentle breeze of his hands going up to his head. “Oh, sing yourself another lullaby, baby Dean,” the boy exclaimed. “The police took them away in body bags!” 

“Sleeping bags!” the one who was called Dean exclaimed, practically in your ear. “They were sleeping bags!”

As the boys continued, you visibly drew into yourself the slightest bit, irritation, yet melancholy against your features. You could feel the gentle hand of Pete against your thigh, causing your gaze to glance over to him for a moment. Meeting his sympathetic gaze, you sighed softly to yourself. Though it had only been a soft comfort, your cheeks began to heat once more with blush, no matter how much you attempted to suppress it. 

“Hey pop,” the blonde said, leaning over to where you had to practically move yourself closer to Pete so he wouldn’t have been on top of you. “Are we like related to this guy? I mean, am I supposed to be all sad and stuff?”

“No, Hank,” Rusty said in reply, glancing back upon his son. “He’s someone your father knows from college.”

“Wow,” Dean replied, “Is that back when you had hair?”

Rusty sighed, turning back to face the front as his brows knit the slightest bit. “Yes, I had hair then, Dean,” he replied exhaustedly. Raising his eyebrow, his lips curled into the slightest smirk as he began to recall an old time back when he was in college, continuing in almost a dream-like tone. “Some say, too much.”

_ The point you had been involved in the first flashback, you and Pete had been turning the corner, almost walking into Rusty’s room. Rusty had been going on and on about how robots would be a dying field - simply a fad - to Mike Sorayama. Your ears had picked up about him talking about how Mike had been doing Leslie’s homework shortly as you were walking into the room, Pete by your side. Pete said, without couth, of course, “That’s cause he’s got a tiny chiney chubby for her!” As the two of you walked in, Pete raised his hand to wave, a smile against his braced teeth. “Hey fellas!” _

_ You found yourself giggling at Pete’s words, though you held your own hand up as you rolled your eyes at his words. “Hey guys,” you said in greeting, before shoving Pete gently at the arm and glaring at him. Glancing over to Mike, you said with a smirk against your lips. “I could always just talk to her for you, Mikey, unless you want to do all her homework until graduation.” _

“You were there too, Mr. White?” Dean said in shock. “And you, um…”

“Oh, yeah,” Pete replied quickly, a smile against his face. “I was the DJ for the college radio station.” He moved to wrap his arm right around you, taking you by surprise as you felt yourself pulled close to his lithe frame. “And Y/N here was my cohost.” 

Though his arm did not stay on you for long, you felt blush rise in your cheeks at his words, your y/e/c gaze shifting to Pete for a moment as a brief smile slipped across your lips. 

  
Unfortunately your moment was quickly trumped by the blond Venture asking, "What's a tiny Chiney chubby?" 

"So, you, pop, and this dead guy were all, like, roommates?" Dean asked. 

"No, no," Rusty replied hastily. "They just hung out in my room a lot. Y/N, too. My roommate was…" He went into another story, talking about how White, you, and Rusty were all in the room as you talked about the roommate that Rusty had a freshman as a roommate. 

_ You could remember your college days as if they were merely yesterday, and yet they were so far from you. Lying back on Rusty’s bed, you stared up at the top bunk as you were beside Pete, whom had been sitting up straight. Neither of you said a word as you listened to Rusty walking around venting about the roommate that the university had assigned him.  _

_ “A freshman!” Rusty exclaimed, throwing his hands down as he stood, closer to Pete than yourself. You could practically hear his hand motions as he spoke, though you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing. “Can you believe that? That’s all I need, some kid tagging along, all wanting me to show him the ropes. It’s totally going to harsh the vibe of Casa de Venture.” _

_ The point that he finished speaking, you moved to sit up beside Pete, practically leaning on him as you glanced over to Rusty. “I bet he’s a total spaz-case,” you hummed out, chuckling softly. “Hopefully he just has a different schedule than you.” _

_ “So, Is he a spaz or what?” Pete chimed in, a smile brimming on his own features. “I’m sure Y/N would scare him off for ya if ya want.” _

_ You glared at Pete, though you playfully pouted as well. “Yeah, I’m totally people-repellent,” you replied sarcastically.  _

_ “I don’t even know,” Rusty replied exhaustedly, motioning to the bags in the corner of the room. “He moved his stuff in when I wasn’t here. But, dig, his name is Brock Samson. Can you imagine? Ten bucks says he’s a fat kid.”  _

"Wait, you lived with Brock?" Hank asked excitedly. "That is so unbelievably cool." 

"No wonder you guys are such super pals!" Dean chimed in, causing you to roll your eyes.

"Actually, back then we didn't see much of each other," Rusty explained to his boys. "We had very different schedules, always coming and going at different times."

You remember how the two of them actually interacted for the most part, especially since despite Brock being younger than all of you, he was definitely considered a jock. Despite you, the rest of them were beneath him. When he realized that he couldn't take you to bed in school, you were beneath him as well. 

"Tell them who really won the roommate lottery that year," Pete said, causing you to laugh.

"Oh, god, don't remind me," Rusty said with a chuckle. 

"Okay, so the university sticks me with this exchange student," Pete started, telling the boys the story. 

_ You were sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Pete’s chair as Mike and Rusty were both sitting upon Rusty’s bed, listening to Pete talking about Verner, specifically about his new manservant. “You know what he got?” Pete exclaimed. “A personal slave! The poor guy sleeps in my closet.” Pausing, all attention was turned to the doorway as Verner was walking past. “Oh, speak of the dickweed. Hey, Verner!” _

"Baron Underbheit!" Dean exclaimed quickly, interrupting Pete's flashback. 

"Yeah," Pete said, deflated. "You told them?" 

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "Baron Underbheit is right there!" 

“Holy crap!” Hank exclaimed. “Brock, kick his butt!”

As the boy pointed, everyone's attention was brought to the broad shouldered, armor clad man as he walked to sit on the other side of the pews. You kind of spaced out as the boys were telling Brock to kick his ass, as you felt Pete unconsciously lean a little closer to you as he looked. Why after all these years you still felt the same effect you did back in college was beyond you, but in a sense, Pete was your first...and really, only love.

“Relax boys,” Brock replied in an exhausted tone. “He’s not going to do anything. It’s hallowed ground.”

"So, what was he like in the olden days?" Hank suddenly asked, causing your attention to be brought back to reality. 

"Well, except for the metal jaw, pretty much the same total dick," Pete said quickly. 

You scoffed with a smile, saying, "I swear that's an understatement." 

_ “The tape was on the floor for a reason, Peter,” Verner fumed, the two of you standing in Rusty’s doorway as the man spoke. “Your things belong on your side of the room, and don’t think I haven’t noticed that you moved it to make your area larger! If you can’t obey the simplest of rules-” _

_ “Let me stop you right there, buddy,” you chimed in, a smirk forming against your lips as your arms were folded over your chest. “I don’t know how things work in your far away, magical land, but you can’t impose your own stupid rules on him. Your not the prince of SU- here, you’re just a selfish bastard.” _

_ “Yeah, you don’t make the rules, fella!” Pete said defiantly, standing beside you. “You may be a big-shot in your country, but over here you’re just the kid with the weirdest smelling lunch.” _

_ Verner held his arms above him as he let out what seemed to be a roar, before his gaze shifted back to the two of you. Eyes narrowing upon you two, he spoke in a snippy tone. “Very well,” he said, drawing closer to Pete as he practically was on top of him. “Then you leave me no choice but to take this up to the R.A. at the next floor meeting.” _

_ “Good luck,” you said rolling your eyes, before pulling Pete by the arm back into Rusty’s room, your eyes shifting to glare at Verner. _

_ The last thing that Verner had said to the two of you, his eyes narrowed upon you, was, "Keep your albino slave on a tighter leash."  _

_ "How many times do I have to tell you, fella, I'm not a slave," Pete said, clearly aggravated by the accusation.  _

_ You simply placed your hand on Pete's shoulder, giving him a soft smile as you did. "No, you're not, but you can't let that dick get to you," you said soothingly as the two of you walked further into Rusty's dorm room, finally shutting the door on Verner.  _

_ “Who cuts his hair?” Rusty said laughing. “The incredible hulk?” _

_ “What, did he walk into the barber shop and say what can you do to make me look more like Pete Rose?” Pete joked, his spirits the slightest bit lifted as he spoke.  _

_ You rolled your eyes, chuckling, as you said, “I’m sure he just asked to make sure he never got laid.” _

_ “Hey!” Mike chimed in, a frown against his lips. “What’s wrong with his hair? I have like the same haircut.” _

_ “Yeah, but you’re chinese,” Rusty replied, leaning over the back of his chair. “You people can’t be blamed for what your hair does.” _

_ “I’m japanese, jerk-off,” Mike replied sharply, before shrugging. “But, yeah, so true. At least I don’t have his eyebrows.” _

_ “You want to see eyebrows?” Rusty started, bringing up the Monarch in creative writing as an example. _

"Okay, this is getting nuts," you heard Hank say quickly as the story came to its conclusion. "You are not going to tell me you went to college with the Monarch, too." 

"He even hit on me in creative writing class," you said with a shudder, followed by a chuckle. 

"Where did you guys go, super crazy, no way school?" Hank said, exasperated. 

"It was Michael's last wish that he be escorted to his eternal resting place by those who were closest to him in life," the funeral director finally said. "T.S. Venture, Peter White, Y/N L/N, Verner Underbheit, Brock Sampson, if you would, please." 

Lining up for the coffin carrying, you were positioned closer to Pete, with Verner behind you. Though it had initially been a struggle for the front to keep their side up, Rusty basically dropped the casket for the two of you to struggle to keep the rest of the front up for a moment. As the three of you managed to get the casket sturdied once more in the front, it took mere moments for the chains to extend from the casket itself. As the metal clamped down upon your wrist, a purple fume instantly made your vision go black.


	4. Regrets (Pete White x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set, starting off looking at the past, and ending the day that Pete White was brought Billy Quizboy (and you).
> 
> *Edited*

_ He didn't even know how much he cared about you. When you joined him and Billy, you had offered to help them along the way. You felt semi-responsible for Billy's reputation heading straight down the tubes, and though you were stubborn, you cared. The tall albino man did not realize how much he truly cared about you, though, until you were the one getting hurt.  _

_ Even after Billy left, you stayed. The two of you kept up your journey for a little while longer, trying to see where the underground strip joints would take you. You were just out of college, and nimble. Paired with not being bad on the eyes, it was not hard for you to get the hang of working a pole for drunk guys to throw money at you. For a while, this tactic worked as the two of you went from town to town. It had not mattered how sleazy each place you went through was, with the amount of money the two of you were pulling in, you could likely settle down in modest means if it wasn't all disappearing up your noses. _

_ Often, you would look to Pete in the crowd, feeling a little flustered. In this same moment of being flustered, you felt a sense of power behind it. You felt as if you were helping the handsome albino you managed to fall for, and you would have slid up any pole to make a few bucks for him. Though you may have wondered from time to time what Billy had been doing for himself, the two of you had it made. _

_ Unfortunately with time, the glory faded in one foul swoop. Pete was no bodyguard, and when you were taken away from him that night, he froze. He was a statue in place, watching in terror as you got dragged away. The albino man did not even know how long he was just standing there, the feeling of someone taking their boot to his heart weighing him down. _

_ You screamed frantically, begging for him to help you. The man was twice his size, and a good three times your size. No matter how much you were to thrash, the man took you away from Pete with ease, escaping just out of sight. When Pete would not answer your cries for help, you flailed, doing just about anything you could to escape the man's lewd grasp. Tears cascaded like waterfalls down your face as the man touched you everywhere he could get his grubby mitts, violating the little innocence you still held dear to you.  _

_ Pete simply stared as the man took you behind the dumpster, and by the point that he could have ran for help, it was too late. The larger man had already had his fun and left you on the cold ground. As Pete finally found the will to move, your clothes were torn, and you were sobbing hysterically.  _

_ When Pete's sad red eyes glanced down upon you, trying to offer a panicked hand up, you shoved it away. Your cries echoed through the alley as your teary eyes glanced up at the man that did not aid you. Your cries tore through Pete as he stood there helplessly staring at your distress.  _

_ "All I ever fucking wanted was to help you, and the one time I need you, you don't do shit?" You spat furiously, your fists clenched as you pulled yourself up uncomfortably. You had blood dripping down your leg from where your hymen was punctured, and you could feel every bruise upon your legs. "Keep the money, and leave me the fuck alone."  _

_ When he watched you walk off, he thought of trying to grab your arm. He wanted to stop you so badly, but he knew that you were not about to listen to reason. After all, he was the one that just let it happen. You were screaming for him, and yet he was frozen in place. Allowing that to happen to you, after he had already ruined Billy's life, was devastating.  _

_ In that moment, he realized his feelings were significantly deeper than the albino man would ever have imagined. Though you stuck by him through it all, every stupid action he could blame upon himself, he had nothing to blame for the way he felt. Staring in that cold alley, alone and destroyed, Pete White understood what love was for the first time. Pete White understood that at some point on your journey, he fell in love with you.  _

*** 

Brock Sampson was the type of man that just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Since the OSI had picked Billy up, they were aware of who was with Billy beforehand. As an intelligence organization, they could track back to whomever Quizboy hung around with in diapers, after all. When Brock Sampson laid eyes upon the shell of a woman that he recognized, he knew exactly what he had to do. 

Maybe the OSI operative had a bit of a soft spot, because the man obviously knew he owed nothing to the albino man, nor to you. When he saw you slumped over on his way back to the trailer, though, he opted to grab you as well. Billy was easy to place in a duffle bag, mind clean of all the events that had conspired. You, on the other hand, were hoisted over his shoulder when he had found the camper that Pete White had gone to. 

As Brock Sampson stopped his car, he took one spare glance at the albino man before grabbing the duffle bag. His fragile, pale skin was clearly fried, and it was clear that the man had not shaven. The sullen look of the albino clearly showed that he desired to die out there, but the OSI agent had another task for him in the stead of death. 

When Pete's eyes landed upon your sleeping body, he could feel tears pricking his eyes. You were what Brock brought out of his car last, giving Pete the moment to hug Billy before his eyes landed upon you. When you were handed to him, he ignored the pain in his skin to embrace you, setting you in a seated position in his lap. 

Pete allowed his tears to freely flow from his red eyes onto you, and had not even noticed as you began to stir. He just kept crying, muttering, "I'm so sorry," over and over with his hoarse voice. Pain surged through his body, but he could not stop to let you go. 

When he felt your arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to your frail body, he could feel his heart tighten. Neither of you had ever said aloud what you were feeling, and that fateful day caused what he thought was a rift that would never close. Instead, you held him tightly, sharing in the tears as they freely flowed from your own eyes. The onlooker who had reunited the two of you had not stayed for a thank you, leaving the two of you outside with the unconscious Billy Quizboy. 

It had been months since the incident, and you had been properly checked by a doctor, treated, then sent on your way. Brock found you a mess, while you were searching for Pete. At the time that it occurred, you did not take into consideration that Pete was scared as well. Shortly after he left you, it hit you  _ hard _ . 

"Y/N," he whispered hoarsely through the tears, causing you to separate to examine the man. His red eyes were sunken in from over-exposure to the sun, while his skin looked more than positively burned. After all, as an albino, the sun could genuinely kill him. His five o'clock shadow may have looked kind of cute if it were not for the fact that his appearance reminded you of death's gates. 

Biting your lip gently, you murmured, "White, let's get you inside." Just as you had done the entire year prior, through all of your travels, it was his health that mattered most at the moment. Though you would not let yourself sink under the bus once more, even if you had still been mad, you would never have let him wither to death. 

The two of you separated fully, you rising from his lap. Cradling Billy in your arms, you brought the hydropecallic man into the camper, setting him on the couch before making your way over to Pete on his little fold out bed. His red eyes had not left you since the two of you walked into the camper, and they met your own as you walked to him. 

"I'm so-," Pete started, before you placed a finger gently over his roughly chapped lips. 

Your lips stayed in a frown as you stared at him, though there was something tugging at your heartstrings as you gazed upon the man. Part of you wanted to smile at him, but it was too hard for you in the moment. "I-I know," you said in a strained whisper, not bothering to wipe the tears from your face. With the finger that was previously on his lips, you moved it to delicately wipe the tears from his burned face. "I-I can't say it's o-okay, but I've forgiven you." 

"I should have done-," he started, before you silenced him once again. 

"For fuck's sake, please, don't," you said hoarsely. "I can't turn back time and stop it, neither can you. No matter what you say, I still lost my virginity to some scuzzy brute. You didn't  _ make _ him do it, so please, don't beat yourself up." 

"I-I know," he said in a strained voice, his face fully grimacing still. "I ruined both of your lives." 

"What the hell did I just say?" You said quietly, with a little more confidence than prior. "Pete, you can't beat yourself up about it all. Bad things  _ happen _ in life. I almost fucking lost you, too upset to realize that it wasn't your fault." Knitting your brows together, you bit your lip before continuing on. "I love you, and it took an absolutely shitty experience to realize that life's too short to not be honest with you." 

His red eyes widened at your words, breath hitched in his throat as he simply gaped at you. He did not know exactly what to say, or do in that moment. About an hour ago, he thought he would never see you again, and now here you were. Pete thought he lost the only two people he truly cared about, and yet you both were in the camper with him. Billy would not remember a thing, and end up filing into life like nothing ever happened negatively. You, on the other hand, had been screwed over by him and were admitting that you loved him. 

"I don't  _ deserve _ your love," he said, thinking aloud as it just kind of slipped out of his mouth. He may have been so delusional by this point that his words were just kind of flowing out of him, and he instantly regretted saying it aloud. What had shocked him the most was the laugh that came afterwards, erupted hoarsely out of your throat.

You still barely smiled, but you reached forward to brush a stray hair incredibly gently out of his face. "Just because you couldn't save me, doesn't mean you didn't want to, Pete," you said thoughtfully, in a whisper. "If it makes things awkward, I'm sorry for that. I just wanted you to know." With your words, you felt your heart wrenching from its desired spot, and stood to your feet. If he truly did not love you, you would leave him be, once you knew he was healthy enough to do so. 

As he saw you get up, he panicked. Despite the pain in his skin, he reached a slender hand out, grasping your wrist to get your attention. When he saw you flinch, he immediately let go, realizing your scars were still deep. Just because you forgave him, it did not mean that the scars were forgotten. 

"I love you, too," he said sheepishly, his voice still strained as he spoke. 

Your y/e/c eyes glanced back down at him, and you returned to the spot you previously were. Ever so gently, you placed your lips against his own chapped ones, seeing if just maybe he would kiss back. It took a moment, and you almost separated before you felt pressure against your own lips. The brevity of the kiss was unfortunate, and yet the fact that it was reciprocated was comforting. 

When the two of you had separated, your lips curled into a soft smile. His mimicked the action as he saw your own, genuinely happy to see a smile upon your face once more. You dared not touch him more until his skin was to heal, but you were content to be back with him. 

"Please, don't  _ ever  _ leave me again," he said softly, trying not to allow tears to cascade once more down his face. 

"I won't, Pete," you said softly. "I promise."


	5. Not Aliens (Henchman 24 x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly could not find his name anywhere, which is kind of embarrassing, but - enjoy a little Henchman 24 fluff as a bad-ass elder Venture sibling.

_ Why  _ Hank and Dermott woke you up in the middle of the night, talking quickly about how the Venture Compound had aliens or something was beyond you. Sneaking around with the two younger boys, you could not help but think about how absolutely silly this was. If these boys wanted to go on a silly late night adventure, they should have woken Dean up, not you. 

Unfortunately for you, there was movement around the compound. You thought about contacting Brock in case there was actual trouble, but Hank had already told you that he was not answering his communicator. No one was, apparently, despite you. A grimace crossed your face as you followed the boys. 

"You know, if it's anything I  _ can't  _ handle, we're all screwed, right?" You said with a little concern in your voice, making sure to whisper in case someone was trying to overhear. "I'm definitely  _ not _ Brock." 

Dermott seemed to laugh at your worried tone, before giving a confident look back at you. "We've got this!" He said confidently. "I have a lighter up my ass if they try to probe me." 

You rolled your eyes, before suddenly you could hear someone coming up behind the three of you. The two boys ended up veering off to the left, while you seemed to allow fight or flight to take over, heading to the right quickly. It seemed like you were running forever before you were taken to the ground, someone jumping on top of you. They pinned you by sitting on your ass rather uncomfortably, before you heard a semi-familiar voice say, "You're not Hank or Dean." 

"Why the hell would you even think I am?" You muttered out, still uncomfortably positioned under the man. You had to push yourself up with your arms, squeezing yourself out from under the man while he was confused, before taking the opportunity to pin him down to his back, your knife at his throat. "Of course you're one of Monarch's." 

"Oh, crap!" The henchman muttered out in a panic, practically frozen still under your blade. "You're Y/N!" 

You couldn't help but chuckle, finally recognizing the voice entirely by now. It was, without a shadow of a doubt, Henchman 24. Though you were never told his name, he seemed to be one of the very few Henchman that was smart enough to run the hell away from Brock each time he went on a henchmen killing spree in the compound. "And you're 24," you said with a light smirk. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Arching, duh," the man replied, and you gave him a bored look in return. Of course he had been there for an arching, though it seemed like the Monarch was nowhere in sight. For that matter, as you glanced over to the boys, they were currently fighting off who you could only assume was 21, since you had 24 in your grasp. "You're not gonna kill me, are you?" 

"Hmm," you said, pretending to think about it. "What can I possibly get from  _ not  _ killing you?" 

"I barely even make minimum wage," he said sheepishly, causing you to roll your eyes. Unlike your father, you did not really care about being rich, or having nice things. You were in your early twenties, and you were interested in getting the hell out of the life your father instilled upon you. Instead, you were being trained by Brock Sampson in the art of self defense. 

"Let me see what you look like," you said after a minute of genuinely thinking about what you wanted from the man. He  _ sounded  _ adorable, if you were to be completely honest. Part of you was curious to see if he really was as cute as he sounded. Tall and slender, almost lanky built, you could only imagine how his face was. 

"Uh, are you serious?" 24 asked, confused. 

You nodded, smirking. "I won't kill you if you show me your face, and you know, don't try anything funny," you said confidently. The man almost looked concerned to show you, his cheeks reddening with blush. You moved your knife a little bit as he reached up to remove his hooded mask. 

When he moved his mask, your eyes took in his look. His hair was a deep black, while his eyes were a soft blue. On his cheeks, he still had a decent tint of blush from embarrassment, feeling like he was being watched under the microscope of your eyes. "Happy?" He said, un-amused and a little embarrassed. 

"Yeah," you said, moving your blade and allowing him to stand next to you. "You're actually really handsome." 

He sheepishly brought a hand behind his head as he looked down, his cheeks reddening more. "You're just saying that," he muttered out, possibly trying to convince himself of this. 24 was a nerd, much like his companion 21, and he never got the chance to be around a girl despite Doctor Girlfriend. Because of this, he had not really been complimented by a girl since he was about sixteen. "And you're not going to kill me if I tell you I think you're hot, right?" 

You laughed softly, a smile tugging across your lips. Feeling your cheeks heat with blush, you shook your head. "It sucks you work for my dad's arch enemy," you said sheepishly. "But, hey, if you don't have a curfew with your  _ leader _ or whatever, we could ditch my brother and his friend to go watch a movie." 

"You're kidding me, right?" He said, trying to stifle his laughter. "I'm supposed to be your enemy." 

You shrugged, still smiling. "My father's enemy, maybe, but I'm not really into the whole super science thing," you said softly. "I've been taking online classes for game design." 

"Hey, 21, don't wait up!" He called over to his fellow henchman, waving at him before heading back with you to the Venture Compound.

"He just used the sleeping darts on them, right?" You said, glancing back to see that your brother and his friend were both passed out on the front lawn before continuing to walk with him. 

24 smiled, glancing down at you, saying, "Yeah, they'll be fine in a few hours." 

The two of you snuck into your room, turning on the newest Star Trek movie. He had actually calmed down, to the point of comfort with you when he realized that you were not going to kill him. For that matter, he kept the hood of his outfit down as the two of you watched the movie. Sitting on your bed against the frame, you eventually felt him move his arm inconspicuously around you. You could not help but blush as he did so, moving so you were leaned up against him as the two of you continued watching the movie. 

Once the end credits rolled, he said, "I should probably head back before 21 kills me, or the Monarch realizes I haven't come back." 

You frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, I don't want you getting in trouble," you said with a soft chuckle. "And my dad may have a fucking conniption if he found out." 

The two of you got up, you going to eject the movie while he was getting ready to go. "Is this like a one time thing, or?" He asked awkwardly, blush once again coloring his face as he asked. While he stood, you could see his blue eyes staring at you, while his fingers fiddled with themselves. 

"I don't want it to be," you said sheepishly. "Are you allowed to have a phone?" It would be an awkward question to just about anyone else, but you could not help but ask it. You were not sure how the whole henchman thing worked, after all. Since you were older than your brothers, you had managed to make the money to get yourself an actual cell phone. 

He brought his cell phone looking communicator out and took your number down. The process was relatively quick, because it was already late after all. Once he was getting ready to leave, you leaned upward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before waving goodbye to him. Though you knew he was supposed to be your enemy, you could not wait to see him again. 


	6. Ice Queen of SU (Pete White x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Quizboy! In this specific fic, you are hired to cohost with the man that you were too scared to admit your feelings to in college, and initially you do not recognize him as THAT Pete White. This gets a little fluffy, and may have a part two coming eventually.

“There she is, Billy,” Pete White whispered over to the Quizboy companion that he had made upon the show that he hosted. Adorned in black hair, red piercing eyes, and a tanned skin that you only see on television, Pete White stood next to Billy Quizboy, a much shorter man that looked more like a child with his shorter limbs and abnormally large head. “That’s Y/N L/N, one of the most popular girls back in SU.”

“What are you waiting for?” Billy asked with an eyebrow raised, his lisp apparent as he spoke. His glance was aimed upwards at his taller acquaintance as they were backstage on the quiz show. He watched as his tall acquaintance frowned, before swallowing hard. 

Taking in a deep breath, the tall, slender man put on his award-winning TV smile, before taking large strides over to you. You had been talking to the producer at the time, praying for him to just leave you alone by this point. It had been your first day, and you would have just rathered going back to the dressing room to get your nerves together instead of having this drawn out conversation. 

“Oh!” the producer said abruptly, a smile forming upon his face. “This handsome fellow is who you will be cohosting with.” The producer pointed to the flustered, seemingly TV handsome man that had a little bit of nervousness himself shown in his eyes. 

His red eyes glanced over you, a large smile still upon his face. It was an act, and you knew it was an act. The man had looked almost familiar to you, and yet, so much different than anyone you had ever seen. Simply the eyes had reminded you of someone from your past, someone that you could not help but be nervous around. He had, after all, been the only person in State University that caught your eye. Graduation was a few years back, though, and the man was way too tan to be the man you were thinking of. 

“Pete White, and who may you be?” the handsome man said, almost with a suggestive look upon his face. 

Your y/e/c eyes stared at him almost blankly, completely unamused with the way that he had been presenting himself. You had to fight the frown that was attempting to curl your lips downward, as you had seen this type before. For some reason, his name was familiar, and yet he was not who you remembered. Instead, the man in front of you was a TV hotshot, the handsome man that was the interest of millions. "Y/N L/N," you said reluctantly, "Your new cohost."

"Well, I'll leave the two of you be," the producer said exuberantly with a smile, leaving you to awkwardly stand with the TV personality. 

The two of you were left with thick tension, enough to cut the air between you. His smile did not falter, as he had practiced for his role upon the show. “So…” he started, his face immediately telling you what he was going to say before any other words had left his mouth. He was TV handsome, but he was not what you were looking for at all. 

Your arms crossed against your chest as you coldly stated, “No.” 

“I was just, you know, gonna offer…” he started, getting a little nervous under your cold gaze, “...that we could unwind before the show.” Motioning discreetly with his finger against his nose, you had gotten the hint relatively quickly. With this, your lips curled back up into a soft smirk, knowing the man was offering you something that you personally did not want to waste your own money on, after all. 

“Well, now you’re speaking my language,” you said with a soft chuckle, causing his lips to upturn into a smile once more as he led you to his dressing room. What you had not seen was the thumbs up that he had given the Quizboy when the two of you had passed him by, otherwise you would have likely stopped yourself right there. 

The two of you entered his dressing room, him quickly locking it behind you. Afterwards, he grabbed his stash from the spot he had been hiding it, drawing both of you a line and giving you a smile. “So, are you new to TV or just Quizboy?” he asked after snorting some of the white substance up his nose, his red eyes glancing over at you. 

“New to TV,” you said with a shrug, enjoying the new effects of your body as you felt the substance taking its effect. “I’ve never been a fan of the spotlight, but bills needed to be paid.”

Immediately, he had thought you were lying, though with the high he was receiving, he couldn't care less. The two of you sat upon the couch in his dressing room, chatting about everything and nothing. Both of you thought that you were lying, him with his handsome face that was practically made for the business, while you were a beautiful, popular girl in college that he only had the opportunity once to get on The White Room. You did not know it was him, though, otherwise you may have acted differently with him. If he had known, maybe he would have acted less like a douche as well, but the two of you were both naive in your own ways. He managed to convince you, as you were strung out on blow, that it was a good idea to rig the game in the favor of a Billy Quizboy, helping him get to the top no matter what the answer he placed on there. 

It was only day one of your job, and you were already brought into a sham. On the other hand, you were promised a cut that you could not refuse. After a week of spending more time in Pete White’s dressing room than your own, your coworkers had already been convinced that you were sleeping with the man you were cohosting for. Outside of the dressing room, you acted like a discreet couple to quell suspicions about anything else going on. Shockingly enough, your producer did not care about the fake budding relationship between the two of you. 

On stage, the two of you had so much chemistry. The reason that the producer had brought in a female cohost was to draw the attention of the male audience into the show, and it had ended up doubling the audience of Quizboy. After a while, you had already begun thinking the man was witty, interesting even though he always seemed to try too hard. Part of you wondered if the interest was simply an act to keep you in the loop. Within the first week, you had met the genius that the two of you were helping cheat. Most of the time, he did not even have a reason to cheat. He was actually quite intelligent, and only occasionally was putting the wrong answer down.

"How's my sexy girlfriend today?" You could hear the man purr practically in your ear, followed by the feeling of arms wrapped around your waist. 

Almost grimacing, you realized the two of you had an audience, and you forced your lips upward into a smirk before allowing yourself to feign enjoyment of the man's arms. "Mm, I thought you already went home, Pete," you said softly, your face turning so you could see the man's red gaze. "What a lovely surprise." 

"I couldn't leave without seeing you first, Y/N," he quipped thoughtfully, his television presence apparent in his voice. 

It took everything in you to not roll your eyes at the man. "Well, how about we go somewhere a little more private?" You suggested thoughtfully, already tired of the act that the man was forcing you hard to pull off in front of your coworkers. Despite yourself, there was a light bit of blush upon your face. 

"How about your place?" He replied with a hum, causing you to cringe a bit. 

All eyes were on you, though, and you could not refuse the man that you were faking a relationship with. Biting your lip gently, you simply said, "That would be lovely," before fishing your keys out of your pocket. 

Pete moved from your waist to gripping your hand, his fingers entangled in your own. Somehow, the slender fingers did feel wonderful gripping yours, though you could not help but feel a pit in your stomach. This sort of emptiness was hard to hide, but with everything else you had learned to hide since you started working on Quizboys, it was just adding in on the list. 

Once the two of you made it to your car, closing the doors, your eyes finally darted over to him. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" You said in an exasperated tone as you started your car. 

His lips curled into a slight smirk as he nodded. "I mean, I'm not trying to torture you, but, you know, this has been fun," he replied in almost a murmur, causing you to roll your eyes. 

"I bet," you said with a soft chuckle as you drove. It did not take long for you to get to your apartment, and you could not help but add in you last word as you parked. "Reminds me of college, except you just had to make it complicated enough that I can't tell you to fuck yourself." 

"The Ice Queen of SU," he snarked with a smirk on his face, causing your eyes to trail over to the tanned man, knitting your eyebrows as you glared. 

"And who the fuck told you that?" You snapped quickly, your lips curled into a frown as you spoke. 

"It was known around campus," he said with a shrug, opening the door for you two to walk into your apartment. 

While you walked in, your mind was reeling, wondering, to the point that your confusion was apparent upon your own face. Letting out a sigh after a few moments of silence, you said, "When the hell did you go to SU?" 

"You seriously don't remember me?" He said with a quirked brow, his red eyes glancing over at you. "I had my own segment for a while."

"The White Room," you replied thoughtfully, crossing your arms as you sat back onto the couch. "And you were just never going to tell me?" 

He sat beside you, laughing. "I was actually hoping you wouldn't remember," he said, pulling the wig that he was wearing off to reveal his pure white hair. With the wig off, you could vaguely see the little bit of skin that he had not covered with makeup, answering your unasked question of how. 

"I may have not been as much of a bitch if I knew," you said shrugging. Despite yourself, blush rose in your cheeks, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. Your eyes fixated upon the floor, though you did long to look up at the handsome man once more. 

"Because you were the nicest person in the world to me in college," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

You frowned, saying, "Tell me one instance in college that I was even remotely rude to you." 

The albino man brought his finger up to his chin in thought, trying to give you at least one time. He thought it would have been easy, as you had the reputation on campus, after all. As he thought, he realized that he did not actually have a leg to stand on for it. "I can remember you turning down Rusty and Brock, but we never really talked," he said finally, leaning against the back of the couch. 

"Yes, oh god, yes," you said with a laugh. "Brock bedded all of my friends, and your buddy Rusty thought complimenting my tits was going to get him somewhere." 

Pete didn't even realize he started laughing when he did, and the two of you could genuinely picture when Rusty Venture tried picking you up. The man was the furthest thing from smooth in college, and he was lucky that you had not hauled off, slapping the man across his pimpled face. "He tried more than once, didn't he?" Pete said through laughter. 

You nodded, remembering the times. "He really didn't understand what no meant," you say as you laughed. 

"I doubt he even does now," he laughed out. 

Once the two of you had laughed yourselves out, you fiddled with your fingers, remembering college. "Everyone thought I was an Ice Queen because I wouldn't date anyone," you said with a shrug. "While no one really stopped to think if I had been interested in anyone in the first place."

Pete's smile fell at your words, and immediately he had felt uncomfortable about what he was doing. "I guess I'm acting like all of them, ain't I?" He asked, glancing over at you with a little regret in those handsome red eyes. 

You shook your head quickly, saying, "We're not in college anymore. I was too shy to say anything back then." 

"Who was it?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

You bit your lip a little harder than before, shaking your head. "There's no way in hell," you said with a stifled chuckle. "You'll end up fake dumping me and ruining the whole charade we have at work." 

"What if I pinky swear I won't?" He said with a smirk, causing you to roll your eyes. 

"Fine, you win," you said, your face growing hot once more as you felt your chest tighten. "I was into you, and turned down at least half of the campus thinking one day I would have at least tried. I just never did." 

"You're fucking with me, right?" He asked in disbelief. "You cannot honestly tell me you turned down countless guys because of a freak like me." 

Closing your eyes, you rubbed your temples with your thumb and forefinger, sighing. "I never thought of you as a freak, Pete," you muttered out. "Anyhow, let's forget I said anything." 

You were about to stand up and go get some liquor from your cabinet before you felt an arm tug you down into the albino man's lap. Before you could say a word, you felt supple lips tightly pressed against your own. Breath hitched in your throat as you began moving your lips against his own, relishing in the taste of afternoon coffee and his own special taste. 

It almost felt needy as you opened your mouth to allow his tongue inside after feeling it press against your bottom lip. Your arms made your way around the man's neck as the two of you held desperately tight to one another. Maybe it was loneliness, or the yearning that Pete White had been feeling towards you since he saw you that day in the studio, but he craved your taste worse than any line of cocaine he ever snorted. 

The two of you were hot messes by the point that both of you needed to breathe once more. Foreheads leaned up against one another, you both practically gasped for your oxygen, blush staining your cheeks. His red eyes bore into your own y/e/c eyes, a prominent smile returning to his lips as he had caught his breath. 

"I've been waiting to do that since junior year," he said finally with a nervous laugh. 

You could not help but find it adorable, how ironically the two of you had been yearning for one another for so long. Though you unfortunately had a little secret yourself, you did not desire to share it at the current time. Too blissful, enjoying the man underneath you, the two of you rejoined lips in another passionate kiss. 


	7. Compound Tour (Ward x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this, you are Rusty Venture's younger sister. You are a talented painter, and not into the whole science business. Orpheus gets approved to be a part of a team of villains for the Guild of Calamitous Intent, and almost the whole Guild is swarming your home. Enjoy a little fluff while you get away from the bustling part of the building, sneaking off with the ever so handsome Ward.

The Venture Estate was swarmed by the Guild of Calamitous Intent, agents walking every which way in the main lobby. Your older brother leaned against the front desk, while you stood alert beside him. Two guild agents with robotic eyes stood with the two of you, one of which had blond locks peeking out from under his hood. 

"You share a lair with Dr. Orpheus?" One of the men asked the two of you. 

You nearly broke out laughing at the accusation, while your brother looked simply unamused by the accusation. "More like he rents a room from me," Rusty said, clearly bored. 

"And we don't have her on file," the other said, pointing over at you. "Who is she?" 

"That's my baby sister," Rusty said in a teasing nature, glancing over at you only to be met with your glare. 

Your lips grimaced at your brother's words, while you said, "I'm not much younger than you, Rust," before turning to the Guild members. "Y/N," you said with a sheepish smile. "It's a pleasure." 

"Yeah, right," Rusty said in a bored, sarcastic tone. "It's such a pleasure to invade our privacy."

"It's nice to see some uncommon faces every now and again," you countered to your brother. 

"Watch," the man with the eyepiece on his right eye said, extending his hand to shake. 

You gripped it firmly, giving him a brief handshake before retracting your arm once more. Eyes darting over to the handsome one of the two, you awaited him to introduce himself. It took him a few moments to catch on, earning a clumsy smile from the man. "I'm Ward," he said hastily, a slight tinge of blush upon his face as he reached out to shake your hand. His hand lingered a little longer than the other's, and you could swear your heart sped at the contact. 

"I can't believe that we're standing in the same conference room the Treaty of Tolerance was signed," Watch commented, beginning to look around once more. 

Ward, on the other hand, had almost fully ignored his companion's words, as he was too busy staring with his peripheral vision at you. He had every knowledge that the Guild of Calamitous Intent forbid relationships for their agents, and yet, there he was, finding the young Venture woman attractive. 

Once he realized what his friend had said, he hastily said, "Yes, so cool," less than enthusiastic. Quickly, he turned his head back over to catch a glimpse of your face once more, directing his words to you. "Your father is a legend at the Guild." 

"Yeah, Legend," Watch laughed, a smile clear upon his face. "He's responsible for stealing my father's leg." 

"Don't start me," Ward chimed in. "The real Doctor Venture is why I got into this business." 

"I'm sorry, I think?" You said, a little perplexed by their smiles, though they were saying things that would generally be deemed awful in any other light. Chuckling lightly, awkwardly after you spoke, you could feel your cheeks redden with a touch of blush. For some reason, you were feeling incredibly self conscious around the Guild agent. 

"No need," Watch said with a smile. 

"Yeah, we gave everything for the Guild," Ward continued, a smile on his face. "They took one of each of our eyes when we signed up." 

"Well, I can admit, that's pretty badass," you said shyly, specifically looking at Ward as you spoke. You could see his cheeks redden as you spoke, causing your lips to curl into more of a smile as you asked further. "I presume the robot eye has functionality despite the positive aesthetic. 

Rusty cut in by this point, smacking your shoulder lightly. "Y/N, quit it." He said, giving you a knowing look, causing you to blush even more than you had been. Watch smirked a little bit, kind of egging on his companion with a gentle nudge. "Just make sure to keep those creeps away from my lab. I have a lot of impressive stuff in there." 

The two Guild Agents began laughing, and you had to try to stop yourself from laughing along. Unfortunately for you, a little bit of a laugh did slip out. "Oh, yeah, we'll do our best to keep him away from your, yeah, impressive stuff." 

"You better!" Your brother warned the men. "Where's Mr. Magic? How come the prom king isn't here to crown his king?" 

"He's astral projecting, I think," Ward started, only to be cut off by your brother. 

"Showoff," Rusty muttered. 

"To assemble his team," Watch finished for Ward. 

Your brother, the asshole that he was, could not stop laughing at this statement. He managed to utter through chuckles, "A team? You mean, he was approved as a team? What a wuss." 

Ward pretended to clear his throat twice as he covered his mouth, saying, "Jealous," causing Watch and yourself to break out in laughter. Ward glanced over at you, giving you a smile as he watched the way your nose scrunched when you laughed, and the way that you tried to cover your lips as you did.  _ She's so cute, _ he thought to himself. 

"I think I'm going to do a quick perimeter, if Ms. Venture wouldn't mind showing me around?" Ward said, stuttering a little bit as he spoke, but getting an approving pat on the back from his companion. He knew that he could get in trouble for going off with you, but he could not help himself. When would he get this opportunity again, anyhow? He was often cooped up with Watch in a small room full of screens after all, and the Sovereign himself was not at the Venture Compound. 

"No way," your brother tried to say, before you cut him off, rolling your eyes at him. 

"What he means is, I would love to," you said, sending your brother a glare before turning back and smiling at Ward. 

"Awesome," he said with a smile, before the two of you made your way away from the mass amount of Guild agents, and primarily, your brother. He was always a spoil-sport, and though he was able to hit on just about any woman that walked into the compound with a pretty face, he acted like you were still a kid. In your mid thirties, it was beginning to get tiresome. 

As the two of you walked, he asked, "I get that your brother's a failed scientist, but what do you do here?" 

You chuckled at his accusation, smiling. "I was helping him for a while, and sort of got roped into parenting my nephews," you said with a shrug. "When Rusty took over the family business, I went a more artistic route." 

The way that you led the two of you, there were various paintings upon the wall. As the two of you walked, he noticed one in particular that had realistic, harsh brush strokes. The painting was a monochromatic piece, done in shades of red. "You painted this?" He asked curiously, leaning in to see the detail of the painting, a smile upon his face. 

"I did," you said sheepishly. "It was from a dream I had, honestly, as detailed as I could recall it." 

"It's amazing," he commented in a soft tone. "It looks oddly familiar." 

You chuckled softly, making the joke, "That's because my dream hacked into your robotic eye." 

"What?" He said, believing you for a moment. "Wait, can you even?" 

You rolled your eyes, before grabbing his hand quickly and intertwining your fingers with his. "It was a joke, though your cute when you're flustered," you said, teasing. 

You were expecting him to pull his hand away as the two of you kept walking. He expected to follow Guild protocol and pull his hand away as well, and yet he found himself squeezing it gently. The two of you walked around the compound until you came up on the spot you always would hide from your brother. Ever since the two of you were kids, he never knew where it was. Even back with Malcom, neither of them found it. 

"So, you like being in the Guild?" You asked him, glancing over at the handsome blond man. 

He shrugged in response, saying, "I like it, sure, but I hardly ever get out of the control room. This whole team forming thing is the first time I've been out on the job in months." 

"I've never been stuck in a small room to work, but I can understand that kind of suffocation," you said with a frown, thinking of how you had basically been guilted to stay in the Venture Compound. You had more than enough money to move out, find your own place, and yet you felt you owed your brother and your nephews. Though you loved them, them being the only family you had, you could not help but want to have your own space. 

"That sucks," Ward commented with a soft frown. "I mean, you could always apply to be a villain." 

You chuckled softly, saying, "I'm not sure if running around in costume would really suit me." 

"You'd look great, though," Ward chimed in with a sly smile, causing you to blush. "With what I do, I could get in trouble for even being away from everyone." 

You frowned slightly, saying, "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I didn't know." 

He laughed softly, before using all the courage that he possibly could to bring his other hand up to cup your cheek. Gazing down at you with his eye, he said, "It would be worth it, getting to spend time with someone as pretty as you." For a few moments, the two of you just stared at each other. You admired his handsome features, while he admired your beauty. 

It took your courage to close the gap between the two of you, leaning upward to place your lips to his supple lips gently. Though he was taken aback, he quickly began kissing you back clumsily, moving his hand from your cheek down to your waist. The two of you separated your hands so that you can wrap your arms around his neck, while his other hand met your waist. 

The kiss was not incredibly long, and yet it was filled with passion. Between the two of you, you poured your loneliness and longing all into this kiss, enjoying one another thoroughly as you did. As the two of you separated, you stated up into his eye. "I really do hope I get to see you again after this," you said shyly, blush apparent on both of your faces. 

He nodded, saying, "I really hope so, too."

  
  



	8. Morning Regrets (The Sovereign x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly sitting here wondering what the hell I just did. For one, this is smut, and very one-sided relationship. It IS consensual, but I'm not going to give away the fic before you read it. I apologize if Sovereign is a little ooc.

He was simply a shapeshifter that wanted to be anyone but himself. If anyone were to ask, that is exactly what he would have said as well. The man was never going to be willing to share exactly who he truly was, and in this instance, it was how he would slip into bed with Councilwoman 6. She was, ironically enough, the Sovereign's dream girl. 

The way he infiltrated the woman's home was under the disguise of her late husband. Both of them were well-aware that he was not the man he was transformed into. With a sheepish smile, he knocked three times upon the door, greeted by the distraught face of Y/N. "I'm home, Darling," he said softly, roses in hand, extended out to the woman that could not initially make heads or tails of the situation. She had been there when her husband was respectfully buried 6 feet underground. 

"What do I owe the visit, Sovereign?" She said finally, biting her lip uncomfortably as she let the man inside of her home. He had never pulled this type of antic before, though she would even admit that her heart leapt for a moment. After all, it had been over a year since her husband's passing, and her coping mechanisms were less than ideal. It almost warmed her to see the face once again, though she knew it was the Sovereign's ruse. 

He chuckled in a hallowed tone, allowing her to grab the flowers hesitantly from his hands before he fully entered. "I guess I can't fool you, Y/N, can I?" He mused, the eyes of her dead husband staring into her very soul. Sheepishly, he continued. "I just wanted to see Aphrodite's reincarnation face to face, instead of merely a silhouette." 

"Your poeticism comes from Bowie, does it not?" She said, giving the man a half smile, despite herself. "My husband was never one for words." By this point, she had already closed the door behind him and made her way to the kitchen to grab a vase for the roses. The Sovereign had one thing correct; roses were her favorite. Taking a gentle inhale of the flowers, she placed them in the now watered vase, allowing the bouquet to centerpiece her table. 

Her y/e/c eyes glanced back upon the Sovereign as he frowned a bit. It could have been the fact that he was disappointed by his ruse not having more of an effect upon the woman, or that she could see through it so easily. "You would be correct, Y/N," he said softly, before moving closer to the woman in front of him. 

"Though the image is abating, you may wear whatever you please, my liege," she said softly. 

He pushed himself to do it, to grab her hand in his own, still wearing the image of her late husband. She was taken aback by this motion, anxiety rising in her chest as she felt the warm skin against her own. "If I stay this way, however, would it give you the cessation you have longed for?" He asked, his voice surprisingly timid for the man. The way that his words formed with such demure was even surprising to him. 

Y/N glanced downward, inhaling deeply as she mulled over the idea. It was almost kind of the Sovereign to desire to give her the closure she had been seeking, though his reasoning was almost mischievous. The man did not truly give without receiving something that he desired as an outcome, and this instance was no different than any other. The Sovereign was not a selfless man, as he desired this woman's affection as much as she desired her late husband, if not more. 

After some thought, silent pleading eyes staring upon her, she nodded dismally. "It would, Sovereign," she said softly, almost regretful of her words as she spoke them. Y/N's y/e/c eyes met with those of her late husband, worn by the man that ruled over all of the Guild. "I have admittedly been rather...empty." 

"Allow me to change that, Y/N," the Sovereign said quietly, the hand that was not holding her own brought up to cup her chin with care. A slender thumb traced her cheekbone, sending a shiver down her spine at the touch. Even the most powerful of beings could feel desolate from time to time, and yet, instead of ravaging one of David Bowie's fans, he was preying upon the grieving widow. 

Words were left to lie for the eve, as his lips pressed against her own. Part of her being begged herself to pull away, and yet she invited the Sovereign into her arms. His wrapped around her waist, almost possessive as the two of them were engulfed into a mesmerizing kiss. Though he wore her deceased husband's face, his taste was of the finest whiskey, with the smallest hint of cigarette. The taste itself was empty, yet intoxicating for her. 

After a year, she had become more than a bit touch starved, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as the two of them kissed. As he trailed his tongue upon her bottom lip wantonly, a soft moan passed her lips, allowing him to explore her wet cavern. The kiss turned from passionate, with the hint of loneliness, to feverent quickly. She was not even sure when the man had coaxed her to the couch behind them, nor when he had climbed on top of her. 

When their lips separated, he moved his lips to her neck, pelting her with longing kisses and nips. Muffled by the nape of her neck, he muttered out, "You're so beautiful, Y/N. Undeniable artwork." 

The only way that she was able to respond was in the form of soft moans, as she felt him gently remove her top. His hips pressed roughly against her pelvis, rotating just enough to feel his cock hardening underneath his pants. Within moments, the absence of her shirt left her torso exposed to the slight chill of her home, nipples hardened from the arousal, paired with the cold. Sovereign moved his mouth, trailing down from her neck to her erect nipples, and she could do nothing despite moan. 

Each action the Sovereign did to Y/N was meant to last as long as physically possible. Attempting to savor each small moment that he spent engulfed in the woman, he trailed kisses down to her core, before slowly removing her pants. After removing her pants, he teased her wet core with lingering kisses before taking her panties with his teeth, savoring the slight flavor he was tasting. 

Y/N bucked her hips slightly as the Sovereign dove his face back between her thighs, kissing and licking her wet pussy with ease. He earned plenty of moans through each and every lick, increasing in volume as he pumped one of his slender digits into her soaking wet entrance. Though he was not what she wanted, the way he ravished her body was driving her quickly to her edge. 

"May I, Y/N?" He asked finally, as it was obvious to what he was referring to. She wished that he had not spoken, not asked for permission. That simple gesture put the outcome of this experience in her hands, and made it so she would, without a shadow of a doubt, regret this later. 

Her voice was meek, a little labored, as she whispered, "Yes, Sovereign," and watched as he undid his pants with ease. Allowing his hardened cock to spring to life, he teased her entrance. The way he stared directly into her eyes as she stared back made him question if he was doing the right thing. There was no doubt that he loves this woman, and he wanted to send her into the thrall of pleasure. 

Sliding his generous cock inside of her, he waited for her reaction before beginning to move inside of her. He thrusted slowly at first, watching her become a moaning mess underneath him as he did. The way that her hair laid messy underneath him, her lips parted ever so slightly as pleasure seeped out of her, it was an enchanting sight. Picking up the pace, he could already feel himself growing close as he watched her. 

It slipped out of his mouth as he continued his now erratic thrusts, growing so close. He did not mean to say it, though he meant it so dearly. Giving this woman those three words that opened the window to how he truly felt, his true intentions, may have been something he would regret later on. Those words allowed vulnerability as he spoke them. "I love you, Y/N," he said as he continued to thrust, so close to cumming. 

She was close as well, her moans turning to screams as she squirmed in pleasure beneath him. Gripping his back tightly, she was sure that he would have scratch marks later on. When she heard those three words, she did not reply to them, though it did send her over the edge. For her, it was the fantasy that he wore his face, not the love for the Sovereign himself. For him, he meant every bit of his words. 

Her pussy tightening around his hard cock had sent him over, pulsating his hot cum inside of her. He worked through the blissful high of ecstasy, milking every last bit of his cum into her core. Collapsing upon her, he simply held her afterwards as the two caught their breaths. Though he felt he should leave, the way that she fit into his arms so perfectly kept him anchored to his spot. Regrets were for the morning, as the evening they would fall asleep in one another's arms, nude and exposed to one another. 


	9. Blue Morpho After Party (Watch x Reader x Ward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no real warnings for this chapter, unless anyone isn't into poly relations with these two handsome men.

"Uh, no!" Sargent Hatred exclaimed as he watched you and your team walk by, following behind some of the Guild of Calamitous Intent. "Stop right there!" You allowed your eyes to trail over to the man, though you continued walking on your way. A gentle smirk played upon your lips as you walked, trying desperately not to laugh at the body guard's shitty attempts to stop heros, villains, and all the lot. 

You were a part of an organization in between the two, the leader of it, for that matter. Behind you followed two of your most trusted allies. All three organizations had one purpose tonight, and that purpose was to stop the Blue Morpho. It was kind of sad, really, that a man with a butterfly name was on top of everyone's wanted list. The man was supposed to be dead, after all, and was off killing villains to make everyone's job harder. 

You walked through with your coworkers, before allowing them to branch off to their stations to help the Guild of Calamitous Intent. Though your little organization was just that, little, the Guild and OSI both saw you as a little partition that kept a balance between the two of them. It was not hard to gain the respect of both, and Hunter gave you a shitty half smile as you walked further into the room. 

Returning it with a gentle, acknowledging nod, you scanned the room with your eyes. One of your workers had taken details from an OSI agent, while the other was dealing with the Guild of Calamitous Intent. That left you to check in with Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, and Hunter himself. With the glance he had given you, you knew it was time to set up camp near the Guild of Calamitous Intent. As you sat beside him, you could hear a discomforting voice beside you. 

The voice beside you was no other than the target everyone was currently using as bait. "Isn't life funny," he said, trying to act fancy with a glass of red wine swirling in his hand, while the other swirled around in emphasis. "Me, a handsome billionaire play-." 

"In all due respect, no," you said, taking a sideways glance over at the man, your eyes clear that you meant business. 

"Maybe you were drawn here," he tried to continue, ignoring your warning glare as you shrunk a little closer to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. "To me." 

You took a glance over at her, your eyes assessing how she felt about the situation. Though you could be a bit of a hardass, that was precisely the reason you did not act. "Um, we need the civilians out of here!" She called out, much to your relief. There were quite a few to get rid of, ironically, where Billy Quizboy and Pete White were also present. Hank and Dean Venture were somewhere in the apartment as well, and you would feel much more at ease once they were all out. 

Tonight, you would be face to face with Red Death, using him specifically as bait for the Blue Morpho. Doctor Venture was the bait for Red Death, while the stupid butterfly man was your target. You were almost already bored of the whole situation, before it started getting heated up. One of the OSI agents was giving a status on Red Death, while Phantom Limb was thrown out of sorts with the idea of the OSI tracking the Guild. 

"Men, please," you said, clearing your throat and standing up straight. Your voice was authoritative as you spoke to them, freezing Phantom Limb in his tracks. "We're all here for one reason, and that reason is Blue Morpho. Everyone needs to get along for this little fucking tea party." 

Thankfully, they had all managed to calm down, Phantom Limb and Hunter being the most begrudging of them all. You gave Hunter an understanding half smile, and went back to sit next to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. "How's the married life treating you?" You asked, genuinely curious as you glanced over to the black haired woman. 

She bit her lip gently, before allowing a half smile to form on her face. "A little strained, but I wouldn't trade him for the world," she said in a hushed tone, making sure no one could possibly hear the two of you. "Any prospects on your end?" 

You could not help but allow your lips to curl into a gentle frown as you shake your head. "I guess I'm just married to the job," you said sheepishly with a gentle chuckle afterwards. 

With a gentle hand placed on your shoulder, she said, "I was like you once. When the time is right, you'll find someone. I mean, hell, you're  _ hot _ ." 

You felt a little blush rise in your cheeks as you chuckled at her statement. "You're too kind to me," you said softly in reply, before you were torn away to check on your operatives. 

Everything was set in motion, and all this was by this point was a little waiting game. Part of you was excited to finally take down the Blue Morpho, while the other part of you just kind of wanted to question how this little vigilante butterfly got off on killing villains. There was such a phenomenal balance between the OSI and the Guild of Calamitous Intent. The world would be so boring if the balance was thrown off, not to mention chaotic. 

***

Your operatives were in position, while you were cloaked upon the roof as a little extra backup. When Red Death came in on his horse, it was actually pretty impressive to watch. "Doctor Venture, face your doom!" He exclaimed as the red projectile wave left his scythe, causing a large splash in the pool. The decoys were almost too hilarious to watch as they ran out, and if it were not for the technology that held you in cloak, you would have surely blown your cover. 

Admittedly, you were almost jealous that they got to be on the front lines, but there were no females to decoy, leaving you with your rifle in hand. Red Death flew above where you were, thankfully not noticing the cover that you had as he chased the decoys. Brock launched himself up using the diving board of the pool, taking Red Death into the pool with him. 

Thankfully, once they surfaced Red Death had caught on with the ruse, beginning to just talk to the Guild operatives that were disguised as Hank and Dean. The fake Hank had pushed the decoy Dean into the pool, causing you to stifle a chuckle as you watched the scene in front of you. Worst of it all, you could only think about how nice it would be to take a dip in the pool yourself. It had been a while, after all. Red Death answered the phone, and in the process had scared the Blue Morpho off of him entirely, causing your whole operation to be for naught. 

Everyone was told that they could come out of their positions, and you had sent your two operatives home before going through with the debriefing with the two organizations. What had been suggested, specifically by the two Guild operatives that were disguised as Hank and Dean was a Guild versus OSI volley, theoretically good guys versus bad guys. Hank and Dean Venture came home by this point, accompanied by Shore Leave. Everyone who had agreed ended up changing into proper attire, including yourself with a relatively showy black bikini. You never knew I'd the situation would call for it, after all. 

"This is so childish!" Phantom Limb exclaimed as he stormed out, shortly followed by a less than enthusiastic Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. 

The Guild was down two team members, and the two operatives that were dressed as Hank and Dean ended up turning their eyes to you, as you were just lightly dipping your legs in the edge of the pool. "Hey!" The one dressed previously has Hank called out, causing you to snap your attention towards the two men. Everyone was getting set up to play volleyball, but since you were the neutral Guild, you had not known that there was any openings. 

"You wanna  _ come to the dark side _ ?" The other said before a chuckle. 

As your eyes landed upon the two men, both shirtless and quite handsome, you felt your cheeks redden a bit. "Maybe just for tonight," you said with a light laugh before gently dipping yourself into the water. You swam on over to the two men, standing a little further back so that you would be in formation with them. 

After a few stellar serves, both boys were glancing back at you in wonder. The so called villains were in fact winning this volley, no matter if you were there or not. Once the Doc Tails came out, the volleyball game had stopped for the most part. Some people were still swimming, while you ended up finding yourself hanging out with the two men, drinking. 

After a drink or two, the boys were obviously already tipsy. "You know, you're really pretty," the man you had learned was Ward said. 

"Pretty hot," Watch chimed in. 

You could feel your cheeks filling with hot blush as the two of them went on complimenting you for a little while, getting stuck in what seemed like an endless loop. "You're both so sweet," you said softly, thankfully stopping the two of them. Though you were relishing in their praise, you felt like your face was going to explode with how much the two of them were making you blush. "And thoroughly drunk." As their faces both lit up with blush, you could not help but chuckle. 

"Where have you been all our lives?" Ward said with a slurred tone, leaning a little bit onto you as he spoke. The human touch felt like fire upon your skin, but it was the type of fire that you cozied up in front of. As you had expected him to pull away, instead, you felt the other leaning on your other side, slumping over a bit. 

"If you were working in the control room with us, we would never get any work done," Watch added suggestively, causing you to roll your eyes. 

"Like we get much done anyhow," Ward snarked, before laughing. 

You felt them both cozy up against your arms, and could not help but feel a tug upon your lips upward into a smile. "Mm, boys, you'll end up forgetting all of this in the morning," you reminded them through a laugh, though you had admittedly been enjoying the contact thoroughly. 

"What, are you going to wipe our memories?" Ward joked in a teasing, slurred tone. 

"No, no," you said softly, before wrapping your arms around the two men so that they could lay more comfortably into you. "Alcohol has that general effect." 

"Do you like us?" You could hear Watch ask as his hot breath tickled around your neck. For someone who seemed so drunk, he was coherent enough to understand what the three of you were doing, at least to some extent. Ward had heard what he said, staying quietly eager for a reply. 

You hummed in response, a smile apparent upon your lips. "I do, yes," you said a little sheepishly, though you had admittedly gained a little confidence from the alcohol. 

"Do you like us both?" Ward reiterated, clearly a little more intoxicated than Watch. 

Chuckling softly, you said, "Of course." 

What you had not expected was Ward to come first, his lips quickly pressed against your own. You could taste the Doctail upon his lips as he kissed you messily, though it was surprisingly a firm kiss. When he had separated with you, you had missed his lips, before they were passionately replaced with Watch's. The entire time, you barely had any room to say anything as you were kissing both men back, them taking turns. While the other was kissing you, you could feel the one who just had curl in more to your side. 

Though the world had been relatively distracted, it was not distracted enough to have much more fun than that, to all three of your dismay. You had never thought that you would be kissing anyone any time soon, let alone two men at one time. When both had finally taken a break, you heard, "Would you be our girlfriend?" At the time, you were not even sure which one had asked the question, pondering what that would even be like. 

"You two would want to share me?" You said with an eyebrow raised. "Or, is that the alcohol talking?" 

"I'm sober enough to know what's going on," Watch pointed out, a sly smirk upon his face. 

"Can you handle the two of us?" Ward said with a smirk, clearly slurring his speech as he spoke. 

"You know something, if the two of you remember and are fine with it in the morning, I would love to," you said after a little thought, giving both a peck upon the lips. The three of you moved to a little more comfortable spot on the Venture patio, Ward and Watch both cuddled into your sides as they lied with you, quickly falling into slumber. 

*** 

As you were getting ready to leave the Venture residence, you heard an all too familiar voice say, "Leaving so soon?" You turned your head, a frown making it's way to your face as your eyes registered Doctor Venture. Though the man may have been kind to you in allowing you and the others to imbibe his alcohol, you were still not interested in him hitting on you. 

"Indeed, to track the threat," you said stiffly, clearly uncomfortable, though fully dressed once more. 

"You know, you could stay and track something else," he purred out, causing you to shudder a bit, especially when he added a very fake  _ meow _ after his words, making the motions with his hands and everything. 

To your relief, you felt two strong, slender arms wrap around each side of you. "You need any help with that tracking, Girlfriend?" Watch said with a warning tone directed at Doctor Venture. 

Ward was a little less than subtle as he simply muttered out, "She's ours," as you waved off Doctor Venture. 

The three of you stepped into the elevator together, and you could not help but feel your cheeks heating up with blush as you glanced between the two men. As they were fully adorned in their Guild attire, robotic eyes and all, you could not help but admire how truly handsome the men were, with or without their clothes. "So, you boys remembered?" You said with a soft smile upon your face. 

"I told you, I wasn't  _ that _ drunk," Watch said confidently. 

Ward chimed in, "And once Watch filled in the missing pieces, I was ecstatic." 

You pulled both men close to you, saying, "I'm glad." It was not conventional, nor entirely understandable to anyone else, but you officially had a consensual love triangle. Though you normally would scorn at the idea, you happened to be a little overjoyed to have the company of both men, and a little positivity about the future. 


	10. College Dream Girl (Dean Venture x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Venture takes botany class in an AU where there's more than just Hank's girlfriend in the class, and happens to find his dream girl, the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to apologize ahead of time - I am not a huge fan of Dean due to his age in the show, so this took me a lot longer than anticipated to write something seemingly short. This is written in third person, starting off in Dean Venture's POV. I apologize if this is terrible, but I did try to write Dean. Next will likely be either Hank, 24, or Monarch, but I'm not 100% sure. I may end up dropping another Pete or Watch/Ward x Reader in between.

(Dean's POV)

_ Her lipstick shone brilliantly in comparison against her skin, lips tugging into a gentle smile. Those y/e/c eyes did not leave his gaze, and as he grew lost in that gaze, he was not even sure what the symphony of her voice was coherently saying to him. The college classroom did not exist in this moment, nor did the petty science experiment in front of the two, as the world gravitated to her. A college class had never been so interesting, and yet he was learning the way that the contours of her face danced gently as her lips moved.  _

_ For a while, he managed to nod along to whatever the beautiful girl was saying, before he mistakenly allowed his lips to part. Dean Venture may have known the beauties of daydreaming before he met Y/N, but somehow he never fully experienced how bad his word vomit could be until he opened his mouth. "You're so pretty, Y/N," he had said, before reality finally set back in.  _

_ The smell of the flowers from the botany experiment filled his nostrils once more, along with the surroundings of the other students clatter. Along with that, he could hear her laughter fill his ears, causing him to freeze. Second guessing himself, he could feel embarrassment rise in his reddening cheeks, his glance now broken from her own. Immediately, he thought to counteract his words with something that could make her forget what he said, but as his lips parted again, it was much too late.  _

_ "That's an odd answer for our upcoming exam, but thank you, Dean," she said, her confidence apparent in her voice. Her voice border-lined angelic in his mind as it had the hint of taunting in it. If his confidence were any bit better, maybe he would have had something to reply with that did not just come out as a bunch of ‘uhs’ and uncomfortable chuckling. A little too early, the bell had rung to signal the end of class, the two saying their goodbyes with barely any actual words.  _

_ In his frozen state, he watched the girl of his dreams, Y/N L/N, walk out of botany class without even asking her out. He could not even think of a logical word to say after he had slipped out a compliment that was not supposed to utter from his mouth, and yet, his body could not feign confidence for even a moment. He would have to wait until the exam to see her once again. _

***

(3rd Person)

Each class day then on was a struggle for Dean Venture, where he was caught between his shyness and genuinely wanting to know if he could get his dream girl’s attention. The two would be paired for science experiment after science experiment, all revolving around sweet smelling flowers and other fauna, yet he barely learned a single thing. Though he may have been determined to impress the beautiful girl he was in class with, he could never seem to focus when it came down to Y/N L/N. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he heard, causing him to slip back out of another daydream that he had embedded himself into in the same class that he was likely failing by this point. His brown eyes blinked himself back into full on consciousness as they finally noticed the worry in her beautiful features. “Class ended like ten minutes ago, and you’ve just been staring off into space.”

Dean chuckled uncomfortably, bringing a hand behind his head as he hung it in embarrassed shame. His cheeks heated up, and he mentally chided himself about how incredibly smooth he was once more. “Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he lied awkwardly, his lips curling into a discomforted forced smile as he dared to look the girl in the eyes once more. 

She rolled her eyes, clearly not believing Dean as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. Even through his somewhat baggy maroon hoodie, her hand felt like fire against his skin. When her lips parted to speak, he had to force himself to listen to the words that dripped from her lips, feeling shameful that he had worried the girl. “That’s a lie, Dean Venture,” she snarked, followed by a light chuckle. “Do I make you uncomfortable? I mean, I’ve seen you around campus acting right as rain.”

Dean bit his lip, wondering if this was the moment that he should just blurt it out and embarrass himself once again. There was no doubt that the determination in her beautiful y/e/c eyes was going to let him slide on by, and he did not even know that she had been staring with the same type of worry weighing her features down for the last week. “N-not in a bad way,” he said finally, cursing himself for the frown that now graced the girl’s supple looking lips. 

“You know, Dean,” she said, her confidence not quite as strong in her voice as she spoke, her hands now fiddling with one another as she stood. “I like you, but if you’re not into it, I can leave you be.” 

For a few minutes, the brunette simply stared at the girl, mouth shamelessly agape. If not for the possibility that she had done something incredibly incorrect, just maybe she would have laughed at how humorous the freckled boy’s face was. His open lips wanted to tell her the world, and yet, he could not conjure a coherent word to escape his own able lips. 

After the few moments had passed, she began walking away, her face down to hide the embarrassed blush that stained her own cheeks. Her lips curled downwards into a frown, paired with the tightening of her chest to hold the burden of the silent rejection. Only did her steps cease when she heard clunking quick footsteps behind her. 

Dean Venture grasped onto the girl’s wrist, tight and yet gently, while his whole face screamed of how disheveled the boy was at this moment. As her eyes met his own brown eyes once more, the moment was quick and sloppy, lips connecting in an incredibly untrained way. Her breath hitched in her throat as she kissed him back, the kiss turning into more of a messy peck than anything, seeing as it was his very first. 

Once the two of them separated, Dean Venture’s eyes searched her own y/e/c eyes for some sort of sign that he was not about to get slapped or told off. As her lips curled into a smile of their own, his heavy heart rested afloat the water of his mind. Forcing his words out, they came out as more of a stutter than anything, but still legible enough for her to understand. “I-I like y-you, too, Y/N,” he said, as if the two of them were little middle schoolers, him confessing to his first crush. Though his first may have been Triana, this was, after all, the first that had actually shown any interest in him. 

She chuckled at his stutter, before bringing him back into another kiss. This one, she had led, his lips following her lead as they meshed together more accurately than the last. His freckled cheeks held a strong tint of blush that would stay with him for a longer, more embarrassing than he would ever anticipate, but at least he finally was locking lips with his dream girl, Y/N L/N.


	11. Are You Happy? (Byron Orpheus x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some fun angsty fluff with our favorite necromancer.

The Order of the Triad was attempting to stop Torrid from opening the gates of hell, quite miserably. Al had yelled for Torrid to stop, while the remainder of the Triad prepared for the inevitable. It was going to be their last fight, as the portal to the underworld was opening, chaos only meant to come out of the portal itself. 

Torrid was thrown into the portal to hell, much to the horror of the Triad, and they were left with a Cthulhu creature. It took no time grabbing the Blackula hunter, and it's power only seemed to increase with the fire spell that Orpheus threw to aid his friend. All bets were off, until they heard the impending patter of hooves drawing towards the creature. 

The group felt panic in a variety of forms, Byron feeling his chest tighten in worry for his friend specifically. His lips wore a frown as he tried to push his thoughts to a solution, while his friend screamed for the remainder of the Triad to simply kill him. The Cthulhu creature used one tentacle to thrash the Blackula hunter around, his screams comparable to the tortured screams of a human soul beyond the barrier, in hell itself. 

The Cthulhu creature reached out for the other two, getting close to Byron Orpheus as the hoof patter was growing close. The elder necromancer's eyes grew wide, fear engulfing the man. He did not run, nor move an inch, completely frozen in place by the impending thought that he was going to die. This would be the end of the Triad, all in this moment, where the portal of Hell would rein much more torment than simply the Cthulhu creature that would wipe out the three. 

His eyes finally closed for impact, but after a few moments, there was no impact. The world was simply calm once more, despite footsteps and voices. Cautiously, the man allowed his eyes to open once more, relief washing over his body as he noticed that the Cthulhu had been slain. His calmness turned to seething as his eyes landed upon the man that stole his beautiful wife, having to hold back every word that he wished to say to his savior. 

“Aye, you alright?” he heard the voice of what sounded like a female to his right. 

His eyes turned to the sound of the voice, and as his gaze landed upon her, he suddenly felt bashful. She had beautiful y/h/c hair, and soft y/e/c eyes, paired with a gentle sense of worry against her features. Through all of the time that he had known his student, the man who had stolen his wife, he never saw the girl that stood before him. 

“Your friend was dead,” The Outrider said nonchalantly, throwing his hand up in a dismissive tone as he was mounting his horse once more. “He should be fine. You coming, Y/N?”

“I think I’ll stay in this dimension for a bit,” she replied warmly. “It’s been a while, after all."

The Outrider chuckled at her response, shaking his head gently as he waved, leaving her with the Blackula Hunter who was coming to, as well as two very confused looking elder men. 

"You can't tell me that the wretched fool is cheating on my ex wife," Byron said bitterly, his senses coming back to him now after seeing how friendly the two of them were together. 

She, on the other hand, was finally getting a good look at the elder necromancer, her lips curling into a smile as she concealed a little bit of blush upon her face. At his comment, she simply rolled her eyes, saying, "Me and Outrider? God, no. Not my type." 

"Girl, you're crazy," Al snickered with a smile. "He was cute." 

"What is wrong with you?" Byron said in horror towards his friend, his aggravation towards the Outrider incredibly apparent in his tone. After she had already crossed her arms, standing expectantly at the man, he had finally remembered that the mystery woman was still there. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Y/N L/N, a sorceress who has been training under the Outrider," she said with a confident smile, reaching her hand out to shake the elder gentleman's hand. "And you're Dr. Orpheus, correct?" 

"Byron," he corrected with a soft smile, feeling his chest tightening once more as he connected his hand to hers in a shake. It was firm, yet gentle, and her skin was incredibly soft for someone who literally came out of a hell portal. "You know, I was The Outrider's teacher." 

Her eyes seemed to light up at his words, the shimmering color magnificent for the man. Though she was definitely younger than he, she could even feel her heart quicken looking up at the man. "I know it's a lot to ask, but would you show me a few things?" She asked hesitantly, her confidence wavering a bit as she spoke. 

As Byron was opening his mouth, about to utter words about how he had already overextended his time between the Triad and his duties to his daughter, he felt a nudging arm from Al, followed by a knowing smile. His friend may have been gay, but he was not blind to the attraction that was displaying itself between the two. Byron glanced over at his friend, his eyes meeting with an inquisitive smirk, before they shifted back to the expectant woman. 

"I don't see a problem with it," Byron started, before his voice turned dramatic, per usual. "You will see and experience things from out of this world, new experiences which will stay with you the rest of your life!" 

Al could barely hold in his laughter, but the woman nodded affirmatively, thankful of her new teacher. The four made their separate ways, though the woman and the necromancer made their way back to Venture Enterprises. In the distance, it took a while to no longer hear Al's laughter, as he had finally allowed it to vocalize safely. 

*** 

Outrider had uncomfortably given the blessing of his apprentice to move to his previous teacher, and under Dr. Byron Orpheus, her sorceress skills had been improving a great deal. Triana was out of the house, and had replaced Y/N as a pupil to the Outrider almost immediately. Everything seemed right as rain, or as they had all thought, until one day Y/N walked into Byron's study to see the man down as can be. 

His hands clasped his head tightly, elbows against his thighs as he sat in dismay upon the couch. She could hear light sobbing entering her eardrums as she stood in the hall, thankfully quiet enough that she had yet to disturb the man. Through his sobs, she was sure that she could hear his daughter's name murmured once or twice. 

Her lips curled downward into a frown at the scene in front of her. Through the time that she had been studying underneath the man, she had never seen him this low. For that matter, the only discomfort she had ever seen with him was the brevity of tension between the two, followed by scorching blush and abrupt endings of sessions. 

Sucking in a deep breath, she made her way over to the elder man, slipping silently beside him on the couch. She had been so quiet, him so focused upon his own sorrows that he had not even taken a sparing glance towards her. Timidly, she reached a soothing arm around the man's back, resting her palm against his upper back and moving it in reassuring circles.

Once the pressure was felt on his back, he practically jumped ten feet into the air, his still teary eyes glancing wide at the girl. His face reminded her of a scared puppy for a moment, though her facial expression did not change. "Oh!" He said quickly, "Y/N!" 

Her eyes showed the same concern as they did the first day the two had met, with an added depth of care for the man as she stared at him. Timidly, she said, "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just worried." 

Byron attempted to build his wall back up quickly, wiping the stray tears from his face and placating his expression with a feign smile. "There's nothing to worry about," he said quickly. "I'm perfectly fine." 

She rolled her eyes, letting a soft sigh emit from her lips. "I can tell you're not," she said softly. "And, you know, I'm here for you. I know you miss her." 

His visage fell quickly, as he slumped back upon the couch. "I do," he said in a whisper, barely audible to anyone who had not paid enough attention to him. "I tried to protect her from this life, but instead, she's learning to be a sorceress." 

Biting her lip gently, she brought a reassuring hand to his hand, which had been resting back on his thigh. The touch felt like fire, and yet she felt as his hand melted into hers as she squeezed it gently. "You know, Byron, I know it's hard, but you should be proud of her," she said gently, her eyes glancing into his own as her confident voice returned. "She's doing something that makes her happy, and with you as her father, I'm sure she's excelling." 

His eyes softened at her words, a gentle smile pulling upon his lips. "You may be right," he said after a few moments of contemplation. "Thank you, Y/N. I am proud of her, I'm just scared about what this world has done to me." 

She chuckled softly, saying, "We all make sacrifices, and I'm sure she'll do what makes her the happiest later on in life." 

"May I ask you something?" He said, his voice growing a little nervous as each syllable fell out of his mouth. 

She raised a questioning eyebrow, but nodded. As silence fell over the two, she felt anxiety begin to rise in her stomach as she awaited his question, watching as he bit his lip before he spoke. The way that his eyes darted from her to the wall, and back to her again was carefully noted in her mind. 

"Are you at your happiest?" He said finally, causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "I mean, do you feel like you're at least on a path that leads to happiness?" 

She could have broken out laughing, as no one had ever asked her that question before. Outrider, out of all of his teachings, had never cared if she was truly happy. After all, his teaching was far and in between, his focus mainly being in Tatiyana. Though she had not minded, seeing as the two seemed overjoyed together, she never thought she'd hear anyone care. 

After a few minutes of simply staring at him, making sure not to laugh, she finally said, "I've been happier under your guidance. I feel like I've been progressing further than I ever was with Outrider, and I am incredibly grateful." 

"That doesn't answer my question," Byron said with a deflated look, his lips turning back to a frown. "I mean it in simplicity. Are you happy?" 

She simply shrugged, saying, "Content, I guess?" After a pause, she continued. "I haven't really thought about it. I've always been focused on excelling."

Byron was not sure what in the bloody seven hells came over him as he took his hands on either side of the woman's cheeks, pressing his lips forcefully against his own. Being out of practice, it had been a messy kiss, but the woman was so shocked by his action that she had not kissed him back until he was retreating in shame. Today, overflowing with emotions and regrets, he had overstepped a line that he could not return from, and it was only as he felt her arms wrap around his neck that he realized it was for the best. 

Their lips moved against one another, the gentle taste of salt from his previously tearful eyes being a light spice added into his own taste, while she tasted of sweet apples. He couldn't get enough of her lips, pulling her close against him as the two of them kissed. In the awkward position they were in on the couch, neither even noticed until they were both gasping for air, separated by merely a couple inches. 

"May I ask you the same question?" She said finally between gasps, her cheeks reddened with blush as she glanced up at the pepper haired man. 

He chuckled softly between grasping at oxygen, before nodding. "I think I'm on the path that leads to it," he said finally. 

She could not help but allow her lips to curl into a smile, saying, "I agree," before pulling him into another long, oxygen depriving kiss. This time was much less messy than the last, though she took the opportunity this time to slip her tongue into his mouth, savoring his taste with each careful motion of her tongue. As their paths converge, just maybe he would have the chance to reprieve what he had thrown away in the past. 


	12. Wanna Dance? (Gary/21 x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started this about a week back, and coming back to it was honestly difficult. There may be a point I rewrite this, because I did manage to make this rather cheesy.

You were rolling your eyes at Shore Leave and Hatred having their little pissing contest with what they could freak the Monarch henchman out with, watching as Shore Leave was basically a perfect shot, while Hatred made your anxiety grow. A frown rested upon your face as you were adorned in your Sphinx uniform, your eyes watching the bewildered, and possibly a little nuts man. Absently, your mind drifted off a bit as you were watching, admiring the man's features from afar. 

A gasp escaped your mouth before you even truly noticed what was happening, while your legs began running towards the henchman who was now painfully lying against the grass. Quickly arriving at the man's side, you checked his vitals, as well as the wound that was mediocre at best upon his chest. There was a little blood through the man's uniform, and despite that, it looked more like he was heavily bruised. 

"Shore Leave, yet your pretty ass over here and help me carry him!" You called out, the man arriving behind you almost immediately. 

"Venture's bodyguard shoots like a pansy," he chuckled out in a sassy tone as he grabbed the man's legs for you, while you grabbed his upper torso. "Watch his boots, my ass." 

You rolled your eyes, letting out a soft huff in response. The entire time you had been carrying the man, you wore a worried frown, and Shore Leave took note of it. You may have been working for Sphinx, but it was not like you had not had your share of run-ins with the Monarch henchmen, and this one you recognized up close. 

When the two of you had gotten him inside, Shore Leave left you to dress his wounds, throwing a Sphinx uniform at you for you to dress him in. You made quick work of taking care of the unconscious man in front of you, blushing gently to yourself as you dressed him. Working for Sphinx, you had seen plenty of blush-able moments, but never with anyone you truly found attractive. 

***

"Sphinx, assemble!" Shore Leave exclaimed into the intercom, causing you to jump from where you were sitting, coming to attention at Shore Leave's side. Three more Sphinx operatives showed up shortly after, and you watched Shore Leave's brows furrow, lips curling into a frown. "Where is everybody?" 

"Well, Brock's driving a limo, and the rest are at that reunion bullshit," you said with a shrug. 

Henchman 21 was getting up around the same time, and Shore Leave directed his attention to him after letting out an annoyed huff. Seeing as the man was slowly waking up, thoroughly confused, he threw a helmet at him for him to catch. "Suit up, big boy," he said with a sassy tone, a smile tugging against his lips. 

"What's going on, anyways?" 21 whispered over to you as the two of you were following behind Shore Leave. "And how did I get into this uniform." 

You shrugged, "Some intruder, and I prefer not to answer that last part." 

"Him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

You shook your head, chuckling softly. "Guess again, hot stuff," you said in a teasing tone, blushing hard as you realized the words that came out of your mouth. 

You had not even gotten the chance to see his cheeks fill with blush before the group was killing off Monstrous's henchmen left and right, leaving them in a bloody pile. After everyone was long dead, you took a glance back at 21, giving him a gentle smile. "You've got some skills," you said softly. "I'm impressed." 

"You're not bad yourself," he complimented as Brock pulled up with the limo, driving around the henchmen that everyone had made a mess of. 

"You two are too cute," Shore Leave said from behind the two of you in a sassy, sarcastic tone. 

You rolled your eyes, before motioning for 21 to follow everyone in, suggesting for him to join Sphinx. As the two of you walked, you could not help but steal glances over at him as you did. After a few minutes, you finally spoke up, saying, "You feeling alright?" Followed by an awkward pause, you added to what you were saying. "I mean, the slight wound." 

He chuckled softly, trying to act tough as he said, "I barely even feel it," a smile stretching across his face. 

"That's because you had an amazing maester," you said with a wink, a smile tugging upon your lips as you spoke. 

He could not help laughing, though his soft eyes showed his gratefulness. "If that's the case, may I ask what your name is?" He said curiously. "I've seen you a couple of times, but I never got the chance to ever talk to you." 

"Y/N, and may I ask your actual name?" She said, shameless yet shyly flirting with the Monarch henchman. 

"It's Gary," he said with a sheepish smile. "And wait, did you call yourself a maester?" 

You blushed crimson, your eyes averting as he realized your little slip up. In actuality, you were quite a nerd for Game of Thrones, but none of the Sphinx ever caught your references. "Y-yeah, no one normally catches that," you admitted shyly as the two of you walked. 

"Game of Thrones?" He asked suddenly, a bit of a nerdy smile tugging upon his lips excitedly. 

Chuckling uncomfortably, you nodded. "Y-yes," you spoke, your confidence failing more and more as the two of you walked. "I'm a bit of a nerd." 

"Nerds are the best," he replied warmly, before reaching out to put a strong arm around your shoulder as the two of you walked. 

With the feeling of his arm, you could feel your cheeks covering in blush. This action, with his peripheral vision, did not particularly go undetected, while you felt him squeeze your shoulder gently. "I couldn't agree more," you replied sheepishly. 

As the two of you walked into the prom, music was already playing thanks to Pete White. Gary took another stray glance at you, simply enjoying the radiant look of your features in the creative lighting, a smile stretched across his own lips. Before he could even think of the complications in his life, and everything he was struggling with, two words dropped from his lips. "Wanna dance?" He asked. 

Before he had the ability to apologize for being so forward, or allow himself to delve down the dismal hole that he had been struggling lately, you nodded. "I would love to," you said softly. Moving your position from his side to his front, you quickly felt his cautious, yet strong arms around your waist. Moving your arms around his neck, the two of you danced your own darknesses away that night. For the first time in a long time, Shiela was the furthest thing from his mind. 


	13. Right Girl (Pete White x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic, admittedly this was one that lost momentum as it drew closer to the end. This is a song-fic, tuned to the song Right Girl by The Maine. 
> 
> This is basically pure angst, and does not lead to a happy ending. It was fun to write, but I'll be making a cute, fluff fic for Pete soon to make up for it. 
> 
> Next will either be Rusty, Orpheus, or 21.

_ Got caught running up a tab _

_ Couldn't drive home so I had to share a cab _

_ Introduced herself by her last name _

_ The kind of girl you steal from the football team _

Pete White was in his second college year by this point, and spent the night drinking not too far off campus. It was not his fault that his friends were all too busy for him, nor that he didn't want to rush back to his horrible roommate. Before he knew it, he had raked up a large tab with the bartender, and it was something he was sure he would never be paying back. 

Too inebriated to simply walk back to campus safely, he waited outside in the pouring rain, his red eyes seeking a taxi that he could bum off of someone else leaving the bar. It seemed like he had been standing there, soaked to the bone for hours, before he saw a girl with long y/h/c hair hail one in front of him. As she glanced back over at him, her lips curled into a soft smile, y/e/c eyes meeting his own red ones. 

“Want to share?” she asked him quickly as she had the door held open, motioning for the taxi driver that she would be in within a moment. 

Even in his inebriated state, her beauty resonated through the rain drops, and Pete White could not have answered any faster than he had. “Sure,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips, his own speech a little slurred, though his accent was clear within every syllable. “Thank you…”

“L/N,” she replied with a wink, her smile genuinely growing brighter as she motioned for him to get in before her. “Y/N L/N.”

He took the opportunity to slide past her into the cab, before she sat beside him. She was sitting just a little too close for normalcy, and even in the dull streetlights, he could see the tint of blush upon her face. This girl was definitely more of the popular type, her garb suggesting something preppier than what was normally his tastes. There was something about the girl that seemed to entrance Pete tonight, though. “Pete White,” he replied with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

_ Brought up a silver spoon mess _

_ Always trying to tear off her Catholic dress _

_ Told me she's over this place _

_ Needs to feel the Midwest wind in her face _

The girl quite obviously did not live on campus, and as the two of them got to talking, they opted to drop her off first. Driving through road after road in the bustling city area, the two of them were able to share a little bit about one another. He learned quickly that the two of them went to the same college, but despite her good grades, she wanted to get out of this town. Though she was not sure exactly where she wanted to go, she wanted to go anywhere but there. Y/N was not a fan of cities, and wanted to be on the open road. Back when she was in high school, she dreamed of moving out of state right after she turned eighteen. Instead, here she still was, in State. 

It was almost a miracle to him, in his inebriated state, that he had met such a wonderful woman. She seemed so spirited, so free, and yet the woman also seemed so interested in Pete. He had no makeup to hide his albino look, nor a wig upon his head to hide his snowy white hair. The man thought that maybe it was a dream meeting her, but unfortunately he had met her at the wrong time, in the wrong place. Would he have met her elsewhere? Though the answer to that was doubtful, he shouldn’t have met him when he was far past buzzed.

  
  


_ But the alcohol made its way down _

_ She was the last thing that I saw last night before I hit the ground _

Before either of them knew it, Y/N had invited Pete White into her little apartment for coffee. One thing led to another, and the two of them were both a little shamefully drunk. Neither of them hesitated to hop into bed with one another, passion ensuing between two nearly strangers. For her, he was kind, funny, and handsome. For him, he had found his dream girl right outside the bar, soaking wet with a beautiful smile. Had Pete remembered the night, just maybe he would have been able to brag to his friends that he had scored with the prettiest woman he ever laid eyes upon, but his memory of the experience was all a blur.

  
  


_ Oh god I did the wrong thing to the right girl _

_ My mind was only in it for a minute _

_ Had a bad fling with a good girl _

_ I was stupid and dumb not giving a _

_ The blank stare out the window _

_ If I could just sober up I could just admit _

_ I did the wrong thing to the right girl _

_ It was your world, baby and I just lived in it _

_ It was your world, baby and I just lived in it _

She was not something that Pete White would truly regret, as he stared at the note upon the stand in the morning. The beautiful woman he met the night before left him money for a cab for him to head back to SU, while she had already left for work himself. As the albino man frantically searched for a pen, he wrote his number upon the reverse side of the note, before grabbing his belongings and leaving the apartment. His night was a blur, unfortunately, and he did not even remember their intimacy, let alone her telling him that she planned to leave the area sooner than later. 

  
  


_ I've never been the best with my mouth _

_ Try to stay smart but the dumb comes out _

_ Maybe I'm shy, I drive an old car _

_ Maybe I'm amazed that I got this far _

_ And I got my stand-bys waiting on the line _

_ But the hardest part is knowing that it won't be her this time _

A few years had passed since Pete White met his dream girl. The man, now out of college, and going through his own rollercoaster of life, could not help but kick himself for the way that he approached his interaction with the girl. If he had been sober enough to remember the experience in full, just maybe he would have asked her to stay. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten the text from her saying that she was leaving - for him to take care of himself. 

The last words on that text imprinted upon Pete White's mind to this day, and he spoke not of the woman he met to anyone. Everyone from his time at SU saw Pete White as the gay albino, seeing as no one knew the woman he couldn't get out of his mind.  _ I wish I met you sooner,  _ he could remember the last line of the text as if he still had it in front of him. 

Grimacing, he scrolled through his phone, looking for a girl who would gladly bed the television host. He put his makeup on, black wig secured in place as he moved his gaze back to the mirror. No matter how many women he bedded, he was unable to get that y/h/c haired, y/e/c orbed woman from his mind. 

  
  


_ Oh god I did the wrong thing to the right girl _

_ My mind was only in it for a minute _

_ Had a bad fling with a good girl _

_ I was stupid and dumb not giving a _

_ The blank stare out the window _

_ If I could just sober up I could just admit _

_ I did the wrong thing to the right girl _

_ It was your world, baby and I just lived in it _

_ It was your world, baby and I just lived in it _

  
  


_ Please, please, baby come back _

_ Please, please, baby come back _

_ Please, please, baby come back _

_ Please, please, baby come back _

Pete White often scrolled down to the woman's contact information, a grimace placed against his lips. Even as soon as a woman would leave his hotel room, or even sooner at times. He would stare at that name Y/N L/N, though it had been at least 10 years by this point. It was just one encounter with the woman, and a few texts passed back and forth. The albino man almost felt pathetic for desiring this woman. 

That was, of course, until a notification popped up on his phone. He stared at her contact, debating contacting her countless times, though this moment his heart sped. The little ringtone he gave the 10 year old contact number - the ringtone that had never gone off, filled his ears for that brief moment. 

_ Hey, is this still Pete White? _

_ I know it's been forever, but I'll be back in town next week. I thought it would be nice to catch up. Hope this is still your number. _

_ -Y/N L/N _

  
  


_ She came back _

_ Thought she had it all planned out _

_ Went to marry some guy she had talked about _

_ A tear in her dress and a tear in her eye _

_ And just like that her whole life flashed by _

When Y/N L/N came back into town, there was this small bit of Pete that had hope she was coming back for him. Unfortunately for him, when they met at the coffee shop, she was telling him why she was back. The woman of his dreams had always desired to get married back where she grew up. He was invited to the wedding after long talks and the occasional lie from Pete White. Maybe she had lied as well, but neither were able to pick the lies out of the truth to bring to light anyhow. 

The wedding night ended in a mirrored fashion to the same that Pete White and Y/N L/N had met, her fiance leaving her at the altar. Drinks led to more drinks, and as the drinks piled up, Y/N managed to slip right back into the handsome albino's bed. Inebriated jokes were passed between the two, though Pete was practically sober. 

  
  


_ She won't remember what you said last night _

_ That if you ever needed someone to pick up the pieces in your life _

After the two slipped into bed together, Pete was wide awake. The half awake, inebriated Y/N lied in Pete White's slender arms, curling more into him. Her voice was soft, and a little slurred as she whispered, "You know, you could've come with me all that time ago." 

The albino man let out a soft chuckle as he held her closer. "I think about that every day," he said, his accent clear in his tone. "I wish you never left, Y/N." 

"I don't know what makes me so special, Pete," she said, laughing as she spoke in slurs. "I mean, we've fucked twice now." 

"I dunno," he said honestly, relishing in her warmth. "But if you stick around this time around, I'd like to find out." 

  
  


_ Oh god I did the wrong thing to the right girl _

_ My mind was only in it for a minute _

_ Had a bad fling with a good girl _

_ I was stupid and dumb not giving a fuck  _

_ The blank stare out the window _

_ If I could just sober up I could just admit _

_ I did the wrong thing to the right girl _

_ It was your world, baby and I just lived in it _

_ It was your world, baby and I just lived in it _

_ Oh, it was your world _

_ All yours _

_ Yeah it was your world baby and I just lived in it _

Pete woke up to a cold, empty bed once again. The note Y/N left was clear that she had no recollection of the night they spent together, causing a grimace to form on the man's lips. Once again, the girl of his dreams was leaving - this time to go back home. Swallowing hard, Pete knew he had to accept that he screwed this one up.


	14. Three Is Company (Watch x Reader x Ward)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely shameless smut, with a little fluff. Working on part 2, and I'm not sure if there will just be a part 2 or a part 3 yet.

Dating both Watch and Ward had become a bit of a handful, but the way those two men would constantly compliment you turned you into a blushing mess. After work, if it was not one, it was the other on top of you. Watch adored pulling his slender arms around your waist from behind, where as Ward loved resting his head upon your shoulder while your fingers were intertwined. 

There was one thing you were almost embarrassed to ask about, though you would muse over the question as the two gave you good night kisses. They had always been so fluffy with you, and somewhat suggestive from time to time, but the three of you had never tried going further than intense makeout sessions. As you stared at your two boyfriends, bickering over what you could only presume to be trivial and trite, an idea popped into your mind. 

_ I could just try,  _ you thought to yourself, almost sinisterly. Biting your lip nervously, you glanced between the two, before making your strides clear. Starting with Ward, simply to silence him, you pressed your mouth against him. The kiss started off a little messy, until he realized precisely what you were doing, taking your hands delicately as he kissed you in return. 

Watch, feeling a little left out himself, wrapped his arms around your waist. Hearing your approving hum through your kiss with Ward, he pressed himself against you. Innocent at first, Watch waited for his own turn, until he realized you were not switching your lips out quite yet. Growing impatient, Watch pressed himself more dominantly against your back. 

When you began to feel his excitement growing against your ass, you stifled a soft moan through your heated kiss with Ward. Within moments, you could feel Watch's slightly chapped lips against your neck, searching for your sweet spot. Your tongue traced Ward's mouth, little moans slipping out here and there as you pulled the blonde closer. 

As Watch's excitement grew, you began grinding yourself roughly against him with your ass, met with approving groans right into your sweet spot. Your lips curled into a smirk against Ward's mouth as your hand moved from his own. Your hand trailed from his toned chest down to his own excitement, before palming him through his pants. 

"Someone's frisky tonight," Watch groaned out, his graveled voice vibrating against your sweet spot as he began to bite gently against it. He could barely contain his own excitement, his cock hardening to the point that the pants he wore constricted in discomfort. As his discomfort grew, his hands began to get more handsy with you, reaching down to lift your skirt. 

Your lips disconnected from Ward's to catch your breath, before the feeling of Watch's rough hands against your panties caused your breath to hitch. A playful glint gleamed in your y/e/c eyes as you shamelessly moaned out with the added friction as your hands made quick work of Ward's complicated outfit. Smirking, you whispered, "Which one of you wants your cock tended to first?" 

"I call first mouth dibs," Watch said hastily, his smirk apparent in his voice. His fingers had already slipped around your panties, feeling your slick wetness with his slender fingers, before beginning to prod inside of you. With his other hand, he began taking off his own outfit, allowing his cock to finally spring free. 

You had already become a moaning mess under Watch's skillful fingers, and had been disappointed as the fingers were removed to change positions. Getting down on your knees, you positioned your mouth with Watch's thick cock, swallowing hard as your eyes took in the sheer width you would be filling your mouth with. Starting off by licking up and down the base, you mentally prepared yourself as you took his salt-slicked cock inside your mouth. 

As you began sucking, starting with simply the tip before taking him in deeper and deeper, Ward was enjoying himself from the side. His eyes fixated upon the two of you, on your skillful mannerisms as his slender fingers wrapped around his own unleashed excitement. Pumping himself slowly, you could hear the grunts and gentle moans as you took Watch's cock deeper. 

Watch's moans were deep, and more of grunts than anything as he tangled his fingers in your y/h/c locks, forcing your face further onto his cock. Your hands had made their way to his cock, one helping to pump the base, while the other played sensually with his balls. "I'm getting close," he muttered, almost breathlessly as he smirked down upon you. 

He did not lie when he said he was close, as you tasted warm seed fill your mouth, almost gagging upon it as you milked his cock for everything he had in his first load. Once you managed to swallow, cleaning up the mess that you caused, you smirked up at him. Before you even had the chance to say a word, Ward was already standing beside Watch, his eyes expectant. 

"Me next?" He asked more than told, though there was no way you could say no to that handsome puppy dog eye he gave you. 

Licking your lips, you simply nodded with your smirk full against your lips. As you began the same process of licking the base of Ward's more slender, yet lengthy member, you felt hands upon your back, trailing down to your sides. 

"I'm sure you'd like some pleasure as well, Kitten," Watch said, before gruffly pulling your hips upward for better access. Moving down to your level, you allowed him to spread your legs as you began feeling his breath against your own wet excitement. Within moments, and with very little warning, you felt his stiffened tongue dipping into your prize. 

You moaned against Ward's cock as you took it inside your mouth, anticipation knotting in your core already. Bobbing your head up and down upon Ward's cock, you took him in as deep as you possibly could, your pace already thrown off from the sheer pleasure Watch was giving you. Taking Ward deep inside, your ears were filled with the sound of pleasured moans from Ward. 

"You're so good," Ward complimented through his moans, his body already writhing in pleasure. 

It was so muffled between everything that you could barely hear Watch compliment, "And she tastes even better," as his tongue swirled skillfully around your clitoris. 

It did not take long for either you, nor Ward to reach climax. Ward filled your mouth, dripping down to your throat, with salty cum, while your hips writhed in pleasure as your slickness filled Watch's mouth. As you felt Watch lick up the excess, you were already an overstimulated mess. 

"Mmm, seriously, Ward, you should taste this," he said as he moved to his feet. Without warning, the elder of the two pressed his lips against Ward's, the two sharing in the taste of your excitement. As shameful as you felt thinking it, this hot display of the two sharing spit, you were already up for round two. 

  
  



	15. Three Is Company II (Watch x Reader x Ward)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for intense, unfiltered smut with our favorite Borg boys.   
This is part 2, and I can promise that a part 3 is on it's way.   
There is some Watch/Ward action in here as well, just to warn/promise?

"Let's move this to the bed," Watch suggested, eyeing you with his one eye with a sense of hunger as the two separated from one another. 

Ward licked the excess of your essence off of his lips, savoring the flavor as he nodded. As a first time with the three of you, the two sure did know what they were doing. Reaching his hand down for you to take, he helped you to your feet before the three of you made your way to the bedroom. 

"You're too clothed," Watch hummed, a smirk against his lips as he eyed you down. 

Ward quickly joined him, nodding. "Way too clothed," he agreed with an excited hum, though the two of them did still have a little extra clothing left as well. 

The two stripped themselves of the remainder of their Guild uniforms, knowing that they were both relatively aggravating to dismantle, before turning back to you. You had already been leaning against the bed in the first place, clothes fully disheveled as you eyed the two handsome men in all their glory. Cocks fully raised at attention, the two took either side of you. 

Ward had been the one to take your top half, slowly removing your shirt as his lips trailed from your stomach upward. Slipping your shirt over your head with a little help, you were left with your back clasping bra. His hands moved up and down your sides as his mouth moved to your bra, pulling it upward with his teeth. Though he could have merely unclasped it to make it easier, the slow process of pulling the bra up and over your head was simply his little way of driving you nuts. 

Watch, on the other hand, had taken the bottom of your clothes. Starting off with your skirt, he got down to his knees to take the zipper with his teeth, his hot breath against your hip as he unzipped it. This process was significantly easier than Ward's, as he allowed the skirt to drop down to your feet on it's own. When his eye focused upon your disheveled panties, though, he smirked up at you. 

Ward, already removing your bra, moved his hands to clasp at your tits. This process started slow, almost sensual as he massaged your tits in his hand. Getting a feel for them, he moved his mouth to trail kisses upon your collar bone, down to his prize. As soon as his lips brushed against your areola, his tongue poked out of his mouth. Beginning to swirl around your hardening nipples, you could not help the moan that escaped your lips. 

Watch took his sweet time with your panties, starting off licking over top of the cotton fabric, earning more than a few moans. You could feel his smirk against your excitement as he dipped his tongue to taste you once more. "I can't get enough of how good you taste," he growled out into your excitement, before swapping from his tongue to his teeth. 

As Watch swapped to his teeth, he captured the cotton fabric with his teeth. You did not even have to look down to see the man's smirk, as you could simply tell from how incredibly slow his process was, moving mere centimeters at a time. Moans escaped your throat simply from the teasing the two men were putting you through. 

Ward sucked and licked at your nipples, making circles around each. You were sure from the simple force he was putting into his sucks as he moved away from the areolas and back that you would have reminders of your lovers' teasing in the morning to come. With your excitement ever growing, you were not even sure how much more teasing you could take from the two men. 

Watch moved one hand to his cock as he did not take his eyes off of his prize. Your dripping wet entrance was begging to be filled, and his hardened cock ached to fill it. The only question would be if he would take the first turn with you, wondering if he should be kind to his counterpart, or simply selfish with your body. Stroking himself slowly, he lowered your cotton fabric to the floor before taking another teasing lick at your entrance, smirking up at you all the while. 

You were unable to see either men's smirks as your eyes rolled back, moaning of pleasure filled anticipation. Growing impatient, your excitement needed the friction the two men were robbing you of. The ache was driving you mad, the moans escaping your lips practically screaming it. 

Finally, you felt your words fall from your lips in the most desperate, pleading of natures. "I need your cocks," you moaned out, your excitement practically quivering under Watch's clear teasing. You could feel his lips kissing up your thigh, tormenting you more. "P-please." 

"Mm, but who do you want where?" Watch questioned openly, his gruff voice full of desire as he spoke. He knew where he wanted, but he wanted to know where exactly you wanted his hard cock. It was likely that he would push the envelope, getting both of your holes by the end of the night, but he needed to hear you vocalize your desires. 

Ward spoke muffled into your breasts, answering before your already dizzied brain had the chance. "I definitely want Y/N's ass," he said in a lewd, yet somewhat questioning tone. He knew exactly what he wanted, but with the lack of vocalization of this endeavor, he still wondered if you wanted it. 

"Watch, Ward," you moaned out, barely able to take anymore. "A-ah, fuck m-me then. I can't take it a-anymore."

Within moments, you were met with the men switching positions. Watch, knowing how dripping wet you were already, smirked over to Ward knowingly. With the blonde moved out of the way, you were pressed down upon the bed, legs pulled over Watch's shoulders. It was clear he was skilled in this art, his cock lined at your entrance as he teased you with the tip. Swirling the tip of his cock around your entrance, paying specific attention to your clitoris, he watched as your practically were floundering in pleasure already. 

Ward, who had clearly understood the look Watch gave, took his spot at the two of your sides. He began stroking his cock as he watched you writhe underneath Watch's skillful touch. His grunts and light moans were quiet as he enjoyed the show. While he did, he wondered if his companion could use a little fun as well, particularly in that surprisingly tight ass of his. 

Watch allowed your suffering to stop as he dove his cock into your entrance the first time, relishing in the cry of pleasure that escaped your lips. Allowing you to adjust for a mere moment, he paused, before he began thrusting inside of you. Within moments, your loud moans filled the room as his thrusts reached a rhythm, starting off slow and beginning to quicken. 

Ward moved from the scene of simply watching Watch thrust into your dripping excitement, to imagine the possibilities elsewhere as he stroked himself. Though he knew Watch was much more of the dominant type, he wanted to get in on the action. Biting his lip gently, he moved so that he could get behind Watch, starting with a gentle touch upon his abdomen. 

Watch chuckled through his grunts as he felt the younger man begin to touch him. "If you're really up for that, you should get Y/N to lube you up first," Watch commented. Anything would go tonight, and the way that lust filled the entire room, Ward pleasing Watch as he pleased their lover was something Watch had thought of once or twice as well. 

Almost shyly, Ward moved himself beside your head, his eyes pleading down at you as he presented his cock beside your mouth. Your moans were loud, eyes barely able to pay attention to anything else around you. 

Once you noticed the man's considerable length practically in your face, you turned to allow him to shove it inside of your mouth. Coating it with your spit, you listened to the younger man's moans escape from his pouted lips. Though you only kept his hardened length in your mouth long enough to coat it, you tasted his precum upon your tongue after his departure. 

Ward moved behind Watch, his touches careful as he moved his cock to line with the elder man's anus. Though it was difficult for him to enter initially in conjunction with the thrusts that entered you, he knew he had made it when those thrusts were slowed, a loud moan escaping Watch's mouth. While Watch quickened his pace once more, it was almost as if he was thrusting Ward's cock into his own asshole. 

Ward practically cried out at the sensation of Watch's anus tightly wrapped around his cock. Gripping his abdomen and stroking the exposed skin up and down, he groaned out, "This is much better than just jerking myself." 

You chuckled through your moans, enjoying the fact that your lovers had found an intimate way for one another to feel pleasure as well. The lust that filled the room could be cut like a knife, such a thick passion enveloping the three of you. Watch's thrusts were precise and deep, though they quickly became more erratic as he was reaching his own end. 

Watch's eye glanced down upon your own writhing figure, so close to meeting your end as well. His hand moved to your pelvis as he continued to thrust, playing around with your clitoris with his thumb to make you reach your next climax as he did. What had gotten him there was not simply the way that you writhed, nor your throaty moans. It was not simply the fact that Ward was hitting upon his g-spot either. 

It had been that moment that you let his name slip passed your lips. "Watch!" You practically screamed in pleasure, right at your own climax. He hadn't even had the time to ask you where he could cum as his seed spilled inside of you, filling up your already dripping pussy as your walls closed in upon his hard cock. 

All three of you moaned out in this moment, even Watch a little louder than he had been prior. The three of you were a sandwich, Ward tightly pressed against Watch's backside, as Watch was fully immersed in your own excitement. Breathing heavily, the three of you separated for a moment. 


	16. I'm Not Gay I (Pete White x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Watch x Reader x Ward Part 3 is coming later tonight or tomorrow (depending on when I finish finalizing it) but I could not wait to get this one up. This has 2 parts, and it's Rusty's Sister!Reader.

"Aw, that was all of our seed money," Billy whined, his large head resting in his hands as his elbows were propped against the table. 

You stood beside Hatred with a grimace against your lips. No matter how much you wanted to get the boys back, the Monarch had gone over the top with his demands this time. Ten million dollars was not something to simply play around with, and your brother seemed to cook up what sounded to be the stupidest idea you had ever heard to keep the money. With Brock instead of Hatred, you swore your brother was much less of someone the Monarch could push around. 

"And you'll get it all back if you stick to the plan and don't screw up," Rusty said with his own grimace against his lips, until a sudden smirk flickered against them. "And you can keep Y/N for collateral until this pulls through." 

"I did  _ not _ agree to this," you said, your arms firmly crossed across your chest as you glared at your elder brother. "I know I'm not worth 10 million dollars to any of you anyway." 

"She'll clean your whole trailer while we go through with everything," Rusty said quickly, ignoring your words. "Like your own personal maid." 

"That could actually be helpful," Billy chimed in. "The key is under the doormat." 

"Uh, is anyone listening to me?" You said, your voice laced with aggravation. As no one even bothered to look in your direction, you sighed exhaustedly. Reaching into your own pocket, you grabbed your keys and made your way out of the room, throwing your hands up into the air in the process. "Why am I even doing this?" 

It took very little time for you to get to the trailer that Pete White and Billy Quizboy lived in, and as soon as you turned the key to the home, you realized why Billy jumped on your brother's idea. No matter how much you wanted to see the boys back at home, you were not prepared for the grime that seemed to be looked over by the two men. 

Hours of cleaning was an understatement, starting off in what you would assume was considered a living room, all the way down to the bathroom at the far side of the trailer. You were sure you made it through a whole bottle of bleach, even with dilution, and had to switch sponges twice. Outwardly speaking, the trailer did not look marginally bad to the naked eye, but every home needed a deep cleaning every once in a while. This home specifically had likely not felt that touch in at least a few years. 

The home smelled like bleach, with a slight hint of a vanilla candle you let burn in the kitchen for a while. Going through the process of extinguishing the candle and opening the windows, you could not help your body aching. Exhaustion had already practically taken you by the point you got to someone's bed, opening the window on the far edge of the trailer. 

_ Just a few minutes shouldn't be bad,  _ you convinced yourself as you allowed yourself to collapse down upon the comfortable bed underneath you. Nestling up, you were shocked how comfortable you were lying there, your eye lids already beginning to get heavy. Before you knew it, a few minutes of simply lying in whoever's bed turned into you in peaceful slumber in your brother's college friend's bed. 

***

"Ugh, I just want to forget today even happened," Pete said to Billy as the two walked into the trailer. As he stretched his arms upward, letting out a yawn, he could smell the faintest bit of bleach and vanilla upon his inhale. Allowing his red eyes to asses the surroundings, despite his own fatigue, a smile perched upon his lips. "She actually did it." 

"No shit, sherlock," Billy snarked back, a yawn of his own apparent in his voice. "The spare key is on the counter, and all our windows are open." 

Pete simply shrugged, too tired to be sarcastic to his shorter living companion. Walking into his room, he took off his over shirt first, folding it neatly upon the chair in the corner of the room. Next came his lucky shirt, followed by his pants, where he was finally just down to his boxers and undershirt. This being a normal routine of his, he thought nothing of pulling the covers back and meandering his slender body into bed. 

That was, until he felt a warm body beside him as he tucked in. His cheeks heated as his red eyes spotted the source of heat, you curled comfortably in his bed. Dipping out quickly, he made sure not to wake you as he frantically went out to Billy. "She- a fell asleep in my bed!" He said, a little flustered with a touch of blush still against his features. 

Billy's lips curled into a suggestive smirk as he glanced up at his albino friend. "I mean, Rusty's sister is a total babe," he said in a suggestive tone. "Even I'd take your bed if you're too gay to sleep next to her." 

Pete rolled his eyes at the smaller man, a grimace against his lips. "I am not gay!" He replied, clearly perturbed. "Ain't that violating some boundaries, though?" 

"It's not like you're  _ sleeping  _ with her, just sleeping in your bed," Billy countered, giving his taller friend an eye roll as he was getting ready to fall asleep upon the couch. 

Pete felt a sense of butterflies in his stomach at the thought, though he had to keep reminding himself that it was simply an innocent action. "Doubt she'll be happy to wake up next ta a freak like me, though," he countered thoughtfully. Despite his meandering thoughts, Pete made his way quietly back to his room, taking one last glance at his bed before swallowing hard. 

Once more, he went through the process of crawling into his bed, though as he did, his red eyes did not leave you. His red eyes drank in your slumbering figure, how delicate you looked as you lied there.  _ She musta been exhausted,  _ he thought to himself as he curled into bed, allowing the comforter to cover the two of you. A smile graced his lips as he allowed his own eyes to close, succumbing to much needed slumber after today events. 


	17. I'm Not Gay! II (Pete White x Reader)

Waking in warm, slender arms was a welcomed feeling, a feeling of true safety that you had not experienced before. In your groggy morning daze, the world seemed so much nicer as you were engulfed in those arms that were holding tightly around you. A smile even graced your face as you unconsciously cuddled deeper into those arms, welcoming them with pleasure. 

Though your body succumbed to the sweet embrace, your mind slowly grew more conscious. Your mind began to wonder as it woke more,  _ Whose arms are wrapped around me?  _ It slowly sank, the slight musk smell of axe body spray filling your nostrils, that you were indeed not in your own bed. Those arms were not some shameful encounter that you had brought home with you the night before. 

Y/e/c eyes fluttered open to see pink skin, the seemingly handsome face of your brother's college friend mere centimeters from your own. Your skin registered the heat from his breathing upon your own face, particularly near your lips, while your mind was reeling of the possibilities. Despite yourself, your cheeks heated with blush, and you could feel your heart racing in your chest. 

Everyone had told you over the years that the handsome albino man was gay, and you admittedly had written him off as such. You believed his living companion, after all, despite the fact that you would occasionally hear the man counter the statement. Part of you simply expected that he was a closet case, but in this moment, you wondered if you'd find out once his eyes opened. 

_ Would he be disgusted to wake up beside me? _ You thought to yourself, a simple musing that made your racing heart drop a bit. Though you could not help your attraction to the man, you always knew it was likely unrequited. The thought of his repulsion to curling up with you brought a grimace to your lips. 

With your luck, the moment his red eyes opened was the point that the grimace struck your lips, causing his own thought process to go wild. Even in his groggy state, he quickly noticed that his arms were wrapped tightly around your body. Noticing your expression, he quickly, and messily, removed you from his embrace. 

_ I knew it,  _ you both had thought in your own ways, in your own minds. The signs were there, and as both of you kind of jumped away from one another, it was a solidified idea that both yours and his concerns were correct. You were clearly disgruntled to wake next to a freak, while he was clearly gay. 

Thinking on your feet as you separated, no matter the grogginess that plagued your thoughts, you forced out, "I'm so sorry for falling asleep here." Your voice was strained with embarrassment, your body quickly moving yourself out of bed and standing to your feet, almost to the point that you fell back down once more. With a quick stumble, you caught yourself in time for him to respond to you. 

"Ya should have expected ta wake up next to me, falling asleep in my bed, ya know," Pete replied with a huff, his arms quickly folded against his chest in a huff. His lips were curled into a frown, red eyes not able to even make eye contact with your own as he spoke. The disappointment laid too thick for blush to even conjure in his pale cheeks. 

Biting your lip, you could not help feeling your heart tighten as you bowed your head. "I'm so sorry," you repeated, your voice stuttering as you spoke. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here. I can definitely understand your discomfort, and I swear it wasn't purposeful." 

"Wait, my discomfort?" He perked up, a white eyebrow raising and you spoke. His eyes finally landed upon you once more as he spoke, his voice laced with confusion. Red eyes performed a slow blink as he tried to comprehend what you meant. "How's it my discomfort that ya think I'm a freak? Well, I mean…" He realized as he spoke that he would actually have a reason to be discomfited by it, though his words trailed off into nothing, feeling more embarrassed than anything. 

"I don't think you're a freak, White," you said with an eye roll, your own arms crossed across your chest as your eyes met the albino once more. "I meant the whole gay thing, jeez. There's nothing wrong with it, I just figure it wasn't ideal waking up holding  _ me. _ "

Those words immediately escaped his lips, so fast that you barely even caught they were being spoken. "I'm not gay!" He exclaimed, once again feeling as if he was being attacked in a sense. He couldn't help it with how many times that all the guys would always force the idea of him being gay. 

Your face immediately lit up like a christmas tree of red, crimson splayed against your cheeks as heat filled them. For a moment as you stared at the albino man, himself a little disheveled and clearly irate, you finally believed him. At a loss for words, you simply stared in awe, curling into yourself a bit. The room grew silent for a few moments before you composed yourself, swallowing hard. 

Putting on a confident facade, you strode towards the albino man wordlessly. He still sat in his bed, though he was to the far edge of it as he sat, staring up at you as you barely towered over him in this posture. Allowing yourself to not think and simply react, you performed the one thing you wanted to do for the last ten years. 

You pressed your pouted lips against his own, feeling how positively plush they were. For just a moment, they were tight pressed, unresponsive to your actions. In that moment, you felt silly, embarrassed even at your rash action. Maybe you had pegged him wrong after all, or maybe he was simply a closet case as you had assumed. 

Pulling back quickly, you felt shame rise in you. You thought of your brother, how this was a move he would have done, which you would normally laugh at. Instead of laughing, though, it was you. Curling into your shame, you almost didn't notice the gentle hand against your cheek as you attempted to murmur an apology. 

Instead of the apology making it's way to fall from your lips in shame, your words were cut short by this plush lips crashing against your own, this time taking you by surprise. You wasted no time melting into the kiss, though, allowing the albino man who was now standing to wrap his slender arms around your waist. Though the two of you may have simply tasted of morning breath, the kiss itself was breathtaking enough to ignore any sort of bitterness. 

Once the two of you separated, both of you were practically gasping for air. Though no one clocked how long the kiss lasted, the grogginess of the morning made sure to dampen any sort of stamina either of you would have possessed. Catching breath, the two of you simply stared at one another, your questioning doubts making their way out of your mouths at the same time. 

"So ya don't think I'm, you know, a freak?" Pete said as you spoke. 

"So, you're not actually gay?" You asked as Pete spoke. 

Laughter ensued from both parties, your arms now nestled around his neck while his arms held your waist. You were the next to speak after the clashing words, your voice dripping of relief and wasted time. "I wanted to do that for over ten years now," you said through your laughter. 

The albino man's eyes widened in shock, his laughter coming to a halt as he simply stared for a moment. "You have gotta be kidding me," he replied, before laughter slipped passed his lips once more. "Over ten years, and ya could've just asked?" 

Biting your lip nervously, you glanced sheepishly back at the albino man with your y/e/c eyes. "A-yeah, I guess so," you replied shamefully. "Not like you were making any moves either, handsome." 

"Um, hello," he said in a sarcastic tone, "Albino here, not like I'm really turning any heads."

You rolled your eyes, before pulling him into another much needed kiss. Moving your lips delicately against his plush lips, you could not help but melt once again into them. Somehow, you were getting used to the taste of morning breath sure that your own was not much better either. 

"Making up for lost time?" He questioned in a teasing tone, a smirk forming upon the man's lips as he stared down at you. "Not like I'm complaining."

You chuckled softly. "I'm not quite sure how to make up for a full ten years," you admitted, a little blush against your cheeks as you spoke. 

"This is a good start," Pete teased, before pulling you back into another kiss. 

Each kiss escalated in both speed and passion, relishing in one another no matter how early it may have been. It did not take long before the two of you were once again lying in his bed, though this time he had you pinned down as the two of you explored one another. The room was getting heated until the smaller man's voice rang out from your doorway. 

"Oh dear lord, White!" Billy exclaimed, his mouth clearly agape. "You could have warned me! Dr. Venture called asking where his sister was. I didn't expect you two to be fucking!" 

It was an understatement to say the two of you were flustered, Pete quickly pulling the discarded comforter over the two of you as he moved to the side of you. Sending a glare to his living companion, he replied, "Ya know, you coulda knocked, too!" 

"In my defense, normally I don't have to!" Billy said, officially covering his eyes as he spoke, despite the two of you being hidden by the comforter. 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, you said, "If he's still on the phone, tell him I'll be home in ten." Turning to Pete, you pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips before your voice turned to a whisper. "I'll be back for you later." 

Pete's flustered expression, and large grin specifically showed you that he would be looking forward to your return. "Ya know where to find me," he said, trying to act cool, but clearly stuttering over his words as he spoke. 

You pulled your clothes on quickly, smoothing out your hair with your hands before bidding Pete and Billy adieu for the day. How your brother could ruin your fun while you were not even home was beyond you, and yet, he had. Despite the ruined moment, you could not wipe the smile from your face as you headed to your car, buzzing about seeing your sexy albino later on. 

"What was that all about?" Billy said to Pete as the two watched you depart from their driveway. 

With a grin upon his face, he shrugged, saying, "I think I got a girlfriend." 


	18. I Don't Love You (Billy Quizboy x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is A LOT of angst and drama. Not super fluffy, but I may make a part 2 of this soon. I feel like this deserves some sort of happy ending to come out of this. (Definitely feel like Quizboy deserves some happiness in this one shot collection, though he's admittedly hard for me to write x Reader for. I do hope this is enjoyable!   
There's going to be a lot coming in the next day and a half, and admittedly I was thinking of leaving this in my NTP category, but since I have a few minutes at a computer, I thought why not put this up as well.   
Watch x Reader x Ward part 3 is coming, followed by an Orpheus x OC fic request, and there MAY be a Pete White in between that and another Watch x Reader x Ward request. I'm not entirely sure order-wise by this point, but I'm very excited to have this book filling up.

_ "Sorry, but...I don't really love you," you said through gritted teeth at the short red headed man.  _

_ The two of you were just out of high school, a relationship that was destined to last a lifetime. Though you were made fun of for loving him, the genius knew that you did not mind the taunting. You were strong-willed and kind, and yet the words that slipped from your lips fell out of character for you.  _

_ Your lips were taut as you watched the man break down. His normally soft, kind eyes rained tears in front of you that made your heart tighten at the sight. How badly you wished you could scoop him up in your arms, tell him that everything was going to be okay, was unbearable. Though you wanted to tell him that you would not leave, you turned your frame and walked away from the crying redhead, tears pricking at your eyes.  _

How you managed to be dragged out to the Venture Compound for a shitty tag sale was beyond you, but your daughter was dying to see the technology Doctor Venture was selling. You stood in line beside the fiery redheaded girl, your arms crossed uncomfortably as she pointed out all the different kinds of people around you. Most of the ones that your eighteen year old daughter was pointing out were villains, so you eventually began tuning her out. 

After a while, you finally huffed, "You know, even if we're on hallowed ground, Y/D/N, it doesn't mean they won't find you later if you're annoying." Your voice was exhausted, though your lips curled into a smirk as you teased her, receiving a grimace from the excited girl. "That's better." 

"Y/N?" You heard a curious, almost hurt voice say in recognition, causing you to practically spin around. 

As your eyes landed upon the hydrophilic man in front of you, your entire mouth went dry. Y/e/c eyes widened, and you found yourself speechless. Pursing your lips, you thought about how much easier it would have been to simply run from the situation. Unfortunately, Y/D/N made everything ten times more complicated. 

"Uh, mom?" Y/D/N asked curiously, waving a hand in front of your face. "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Swallowing hard, you pushed the words out of your mouth, trying to hopefully cover for the words that your daughter spoke. "I-I'm fine," you said to your daughter, before glancing back at the man, trying to carefully use your words and not waver. "Hello, Billy." 

The man in front of you was far from an idiot, as he truly excelled in his intelligence. He was a genius, and you could remember that from back in high school, all the years the two of you had spent together. Putting two and two together in mere seconds, you watched as he glanced from your daughter, to you, and then back. 

"You never told me," he said, his voice laced in disbelief. His eyes were wide as he practically stared at your daughter, as if he expected the girl to disappear into thin air. "How old is she?" 

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," your daughter replied in a sassy tone, before reaching her hand out to the man to shake. "I'm Y/D/N, and twenty. Are you an old friend of mom's?" 

"That's one way to put it," he said uncomfortably, though he reached your daughter's hand and shook it. "Billy Quizboy, boy genius. May I steal your mother for a few?" 

"It's not like she's enjoying the sale anyways," she said with a shrug, though the smile was clear against her lips as she waved the two of you off. 

You expected yelling, screaming even from the man, but when you saw those eyes welling up with tears, you could feel the same way that your heart had tightened in the past. Gazing down at him sadly, you wanted to wrap him in your arms once more, yet once again you were the reason for his tears. "You never would have told me, would you have?" He said with a wavering voice. 

Biting your lip, you shrugged uncomfortably. "A-ah, um," you said, trying to figure out an excuse, before you finally let out a sigh. "No, I probably wouldn't have. I wanted you to be successful, Billy. You had a future ahead of you, you know." 

His sad eyes glanced up at you, large and teary. "You would have been a part of it," he forced out. "And so would she if you would have ever fucking told me!" 

Biting your lip, you could feel your own tears pricking at your y/e/c eyes. "We were kids, Billy," you said in a soft, broken tone. "I didn't want to ruin your future, so I broke your heart." 

"She doesn't even know about me, does she?" Billy spat back angrily, the anger finally seeping over his sadness. "She probably just thinks I'm a shitty deadbeat."

"I told her I refuse to talk about her father," you said honestly. "That I have my reasons, and though she's been curious, she knows not to ask." 

"I can't believe you lied to me for twenty years straight," he said acidically, causing you to flinch a bit. 

Pursing your lips, you tried your hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from your y/e/c eyes. "I'm sure you two will get along," you said, trying to change the subject. Your y/e/c eyes glanced back over at your daughter, before fixating back at Billy. "You're both geniuses, and she has as bright of a future ahead of her as you did." 

"Things aren't just going to go back to how they were," he warned in a deep tone. "You kept my own daughter from me." 

Biting your lip, you nodded solemnly. "I thought I was doing the right thing, Billy," you said with strain. "I thought I was making a sacrifice for you, you know." 

"Well, you weren't," he spat, his lips tightened in anger. "But you didn't mean all those things you said?" His voice lightened with his question, his sad eyes glancing back up at you as he spoke. "That you didn't love me?" 

"Billy, of course I loved you," you said with an eye roll, though your voice was still strained. "I'm sure I always will." By the end of your words, you were sure your words were inaudible, cracked, while tears stained your face. You gazed upon the shorter man with your tearful eyes, yet despite yourself, you stayed stoically in place. 

You knew your words didn't matter, at least at the moment that the two of you exchanged them. The one lie you had given him was too deep for you to come back from, and you knew this as well as he did. All you could do was allow him to know her, and just maybe him having her in his life was enough. Just maybe, one day, you could find love in one another once more. 


	19. Summoning Kit (Byron Orpheus x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Foxy Pilgrim (I'm not sure your AO3 name, and will correct this if it's different) of Byron Orpheus and her OC. This was a blast to write, and I hope I captured them both in a way that you enjoy. 
> 
> Fluff and Smut, because I swear if I added angst to it there would have been another 2,000+ words. God I hope you like this, and Merry Christmas!

The Order of the Triad had temporarily dwindled down to their own separate parts of the world, Al currently too busy with Shore Leave to pal around, while Jefferson was across the globe avenging a loved one by chasing down a Blackula. They all seemed to be excuses to Orpheus, but he had already found his own project to work on in their absences. With his abilities to project himself as he pleases, traveling the world to locate and collect the nine gems. 

Deep down, maybe the necromancer went on this journey in a fit of his own loneliness, though curiosity for the fabled Kitsune had been an outward goal to a three month search. The normalcy in his life had gotten in the way with some of his findings, and more than once he had to put off astral projecting for a couple of days to aid the elder Venture. He always seemed to get back to the task as quickly as he possibly could, though, before planning the perfect day to assemble the nine gems at the statue of the Kitsune. 

In overzealous speech, Byron Orpheus recited the spell of unbinding, to release the demon from their stone prison. From the stone statue itself, all Orpheus could truly decipher was that the demon was that of a woman. The secrets the demon held, and what was to come of his actions, were questions only fully restoring the demon would answer. 

He could feel his heart racing as the yellow glow engulfed his vision for a moment, temporarily rendering the statue's visibility to none. The necromancer dared not to blink in the process, until the light dulled and the man proceeded to take one long blink at the demon in front of him. Her eyes had yet to even open fully, and Byron could not help finding the demon oddly... _ attractive? _ His thoughts attempted to bubble up, along with a faint hint of blush that he tried to hide against his cheeks. 

"Welcome, Kitstune, to the world of the living!" He exclaimed suddenly, his arms reaching up in dramatic effect as his voice bellowed out. 

The demon's yellow eyes moved over to the necromancer, her arms stretching up over her figure as she let out a yawn. It had, after all, been a stiff experience existing merely as a statue for centuries. Her lips moved to form a grin as her eyes landed upon the handsome necromancer, hears twitching and she listened to him. Within moments, instead of simply greeting the man, in a fit of excitement, the fox demon pounced. 

The necromancer did manage to catch the demon in his arms, though within moments he stumbled back to have the woman on top of him. Blush that he had attempted to conceal had darkened upon his cheeks, though he could feel a spark of fear wrap around his body at the woman's sudden actions. Once she lightly nuzzled the man, his thoughts died in his throat, breath hitched. 

"Thank you for releasing me!" She exclaimed happily, nuzzling the man with her white ears. "No need to be so formal, though. You can call me Kit." 

The necromancer tried his hardest to swallow the lump in his throat, moving to get the demon off of him. Before he had moved back to a standing position, he did make a mental note of how absolutely soft her long white locks were. Kitstune was far from what Byron initially expected, though he knew there was the possibility that the demon was attempting to ruse him. After all, the necromancer was far from daft. Stammering despite himself, the necromancer attempted to clear his throat. 

"Y-you're welcome, but be warned!" He exclaimed, trying to regain his confidence. "If you are a threat to the living, I will seal you again within a heartbeat." 

The hyper Kitstune chuckled at the necromancers words, knowing full well that the man had not thought nearly far enough to sealing her back. Instead of vocalizing that small assumption, she felt the need to know more about this supposed man that was willing to bring her back to life. "So…" Kit said with a grin against her lips. "What's your name? What are you? Where do you live? Where are we?" Her lips moved so fast that Byron could barely keep up with each question as she spoke. 

"Well, uh," he stammered once again, finding himself a little embarrassed in front of the hyper demon. "I am Dr. Byron Orpheus, a master Necromancer." His voice bellowed out, pride showing in his words, though his eyes watched the demon as she curiously glanced around the man. He had to fight his blush as the demon seemed to get closer and closer to him as her yellow eyes took in the necromancer's look. 

"Can we go somewhere a little more comfortable?" Kit said finally, her yellow eyes practically batting at the necromancer. "I've been here for...honestly I don't know how long. I'd love to see where you live, unless it's a dungeon. Oh no, you don't have a dungeon, do you?" 

Byron chuckled, admiring the spunk of the demon in front of him as he shook his head. Motioning forward, he opened a portal for the two of them. "I don't live in a dungeon, no," he said a little awkwardly. "I have an apartment- lair. Right this way." 

Before Byron was able to even take one step on his own, Kit linked arms with the man, pulling him into the portal with her excitedly. The two of them arrived within seconds back at Byron's apartment in the Venture Compound, and within moments he watched as Kit unlinked arms with him and moved to look at... _ everything. _ He noted immediately how curious the demon truly was. 

Kit's yellow eyes jumped from object to object in the necromancer's apartment, while her slender fingers would continually pick up this or that as she looked at everything. Anything magical in the least bit, even the absolute smallest thing caught the demon's interest, and her face would continually change from an interested grin to a curious look. Though she had been careful with most things she picked up, Byron could feel his heart tighten as the woman kept picking up things that he found valuable. 

"What's this?" Often escaped her pouted lips as she went from item to item. Occasionally she would slip out other words, though she never actually waited for the necromancer to explain a single thing that she picked up. "Ooo, this is pretty." 

"Oh please don't pick that up!" Escaped the necromancer's lips more often than he had intended, though the demon was picking up irreplaceable objects. His breath hitched more than a few times, and he let out a breath he did not even know he was holding as he watched the demon make her way into the next room. As soon as he realized where the demon was heading, though, his relief quickly faded. Quick steps were made to catch up with the Kitstune as he followed her to his bedroom. 

"This looks so comfy," Kit's voice rang out happily, before she allowed her body to practically cannon ball onto the bed. 

Byron physically cringed, worried the demon could hurt herself, before he felt relief wash over him. Kit was sprawled out upon the necromancer's bed, snuggling into the sheets beneath her warmly, and he found blush rising in his cheeks once more. His eyes softened as he stared at the hyper demon, though he could feel a little something extra tugging upon his heart. 

The same thing that tugged upon his heart made way to his excitement as he watched the demon crawl seductively up to him from the bed itself. He mentally noted as the fox's lips curled into a smirk, wondering if the demon would begin purring at him. Watching the demon's ears twitch, he could feel something else twitching down under, his breath caught in his throat. 

"It's been so long since I've been released," she purred out, though there was a hint of excitement in her voice. "I'm sure you'd like a thank you." 

The necromancer folded his arms, blush burning against his cheeks as he glanced down at the woman. "A t-thank you?" He exclaimed, almost offended by the demon's insinuation. "I didn't release you for a thank you!" 

Kit pouted her lips as she stared up at the necromancer, before moving to stand in front of him. "I'm not trying to offend you, handsome," Kit said playfully, before reaching her arms around the man's neck. Bringing her lips so close that he could feel her breath against his own, yellow eyes stared into his own eyes tentatively. "I just want to thank the handsome necromancer." 

Before the man had any room to complain or counter, he could feel soft lips pressed firmly against his own. Breath hitched once more in his throat, Byron could not help but think of how long it had been since a woman had even touched him, let alone in this way. Within seconds, he melted into the demon's lips, his heart thudding in his chest. 

Kit slipped her tongue against his bottom lip, asking politely for entrance. It took no time for her to feel the necromancer's lips separate, leaving room for her to slip her tongue inside. Exploring his wet cavern, she could not help but feel herself grow a little excited at the mere taste of the man. He tasted of spice, with the smallest hint of strawberry behind it, and she relished in the taste. 

Before Kit was able to get a true advantage, she could feel Byron's slender arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. He was not willing to allow the demon to get the best of him yet, though there was no doubt that he was enjoying every minute of it. What took him by surprise was when Kit moved her leg to hook around his own, causing the two to quickly tumble back onto the bed. 

Separating for mere moments, he could read a sort of infatuation in the yellow eyes that looked upon him. White hair splayed messily against the bed, and a smirk adorned the woman's face as she caught her own breath. "Are you sure about this?" He murmured, his voice stammering the slightest bit as he spoke. Though the Kitstune was in fact a demon, he was sure by the lustful way the two of them acted with one another, that Kit had feelings as well. 

She hummed happily, biting her lip gently as she stared up at the necromancer. "I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't sure," she teased with a smirk, before pulling the necromancer's lips back down for her. Reaching slender fingers through the man's short hair, he could feel himself melting to the demon once more. 

After a few minutes, he could feel his cloak being removed by this same slender fingers. It dropped to the ground as his body pressed tightly against the beautiful demon's, enjoying every second of the intimacy. As a gentleman, he planned not to remove her own clothes without her permission, though the demon was making quick work of his upper body's clothing. 

The simple touches that the necromancer felt as his shirt was removed was causing him to pitch a bit of a tent. A groan escaped his lips in the kiss the two of them shared, and he felt the desire to do more for the demon as well. His hands that had taken residence at her waist moved cautiously up and down the demon's gentle curves, testing the waters. 

As Kit shivered in delight, he could feel himself physically pressing against the woman from underneath his pants. Kit must have been reading his mind as she moved to wrap her slender legs around the man's waist. This small motion caused the man to groan outright, blush splayed against his cheeks. 

He could feel the smirk that rose in her lips at his sudden noise, her hips beginning to make a slight grinding motion to tease the elder necromancer. The bulge in his pants pushed upon her own excitement, causing her to let out her own small vocals into the kiss as the two enjoyed the small bit of friction. With her display, the necromancer attempted to try a little bit more, moving his hands to slip the woman's shirt upward. 

Breaking the kiss for a mere moment, Kit pulled the shirt she wore off of her body, tossing it casually to the side before pulling the necromancer closer to her body. Each grope the necromancer did to the demon's breasts was gentle, as if he was asking for permission all the way through. The small moans that filled the necromancer's ears as he used expertise to tease gave him the permission he needed. 

As both parties could feel their excitement growing, the necromancer reaching full erection far quicker than he would have even expected, clothes began shedding faster, leaving the two exposed and without practice. The necromancer moved his lips from the demon's, biting his lip nervously as his eyes gazed into her own confused ones. 

"May I?" He asked, so cautiously that his voice was barely above a whisper. He asked as if Kit was a lover he had been with before, someone that would know without a shadow of a doubt what he was asking. The motion of his hands and the nervous expression upon his face gave away his intention, though. 

As soon as Kit nodded, the necromancer made his way downward, kissing from the demon's jawline down to her gracious tits. Heading further south, his motions were slow and teasing, causing her to practically groan out in anticipation. Light moans stirred from her pouted lips as she finally felt his breath against her excitement. 

The necromancer wasted no time tasting the demon's flower with his tongue, relishing in her excited juices. Slender hands gripped her thighs to hold her still as they began to quiver with excitement for every lick and motion his tongue made. Though the necromancer was not significantly skilled in the art of tasting the flower, far out of practice, he could only imagine he was doing something right with the chorus of moans that escaped her beautiful lips, especially as she reached climax. 

Lining himself up after licking his own lips, his eyes questioned the fox demon once more. He was floored, to say the least, that such a beautiful demon would wish to share in intimacy with him in the first place. As he lined up his member upon her entrance, though, he needed that little extra assurance that she still wished for him to continue. 

"Please," Kit whimpered softly, practically begging for the necromancer to enter her. 

He did as she asked, starting off slowly as he allowed her to adjust to his length. Though he was not incredibly endowed, she adjusted quick enough to be pressing her fingernails into his back, her gentle moans urging him to continue. The necromancer obliged, quickening his pace as his own grunts escaped his lips. 

As an elder necromancer, he was not able to last an unholy amount of time, but Kit was reaching her peak quickly as he had. What sent the necromancer right over the edge, spilling his seed into the beautiful demon was not simply her beauty, nor the way that her walls tightly clenched around his cock. When his own name slipped past her pouted lips in a generous moan, he could feel himself spilling inside of her. 

Exhausted to say the very least, the necromancer crawled in beside the disheveled woman, a smile perched atop his lips. Though the two lay in their own sticky remains, his smile grew as Kit cuddled into the gentleman, her white ears tickling his cheeks. Pressing a gentle kiss atop the demon's head, he hummed softly in delight. 

"That was wonderful," Kit said happily as she closed her yellow eyes, curling comfortably into the necromancer. 

Byron chuckled softly, though exhaustion was beginning to take him. Holding her tightly in his arms, he hummed a soft, "I couldn't agree more," simply enjoying the woman's warmth. Demon or not, the man could not help but feel simply elated that he had brought Kit into the world of the living, holding tight to her as if she would merely disappear if he were to lessen his grip. 

  
  



	20. The Performing Sister I (Pete White x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a singer, and is also Billy Quizboy's sister. Part 1 of 2 - Possibly 3-4 parts depending on if this is enjoyed.

"Oh my god," Billy breathed out as he opened the door, followed shortly behind the taller albino man. 

"We've been, ya know, what's the opposite of burglarized?" Pete said to his shorter living companion, his red eyes wide as he stared into the trailer behind him. 

What the two men were paused at the door, looking into the trailer at, were multiple things that they did not own taking their own little spaces up in the living room. On top of the added materials, it seemed as if the trailer had been cleaned. Breathing in, both men could smell the traces of lemon and bleach that seemed to have just been dissipating. 

The two men made their way into the house, but before either were able to get far, they noticed the intruder making their way over to the two. Before either of them could say anything, Billy was picked up into a bear hug and spun around. Initially, he had not recognized you, and thrashed in your arms. 

"Big bro!" You exclaimed happily, before setting the frantic man down onto solid ground. "I-uh, mom was supposed to warn you. Sorry if I scared you." 

"You have a younger sister, pally?" Pete asked, eyeing you suspiciously, yet forcing a chuckle back that threatened to escape his lips in amusement of Billy's plight. 

Billy's face, upon recognition, lit up at you as he brought his own small arms around your legs in a hug. "I haven't seen you in years, Y/N/N," Billy said, his lisp apparent in his tone as his grin beamed up at you. "What brings you out here?" Turning his head up to his albino friend, he let go of your legs as he motioned to you, introducing you. "This is Y/N, White." 

Reaching your hand out, you shook hands with the albino man with a grin against your lips. "I honestly never knew my bro would catch such a handsome man," you said with a chuckle. "Nice to meet you, White." As your hands separated, you could swear you saw a little blush against the albino man's cheeks, but ignored it as you turned back to your brother. "A-ah, um, well, I just needed to get away from the action for a little bit, and I thought what better way to do it than see my genius brother." 

"I'm not quite sure I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Billy said with a chuckle. "You're still in the music business?" 

You nodded, though a frown attempted to scorch your lips before you forced them right back upward. "Y-yeah," you said sheepishly, chuckling a bit. "Just got back into the states, honestly. I've been in Europe the last year touring." 

"And you came back to see me?" He said, a little shocked. "Not mom?"

You shrugged, saying, "It's been years since I've seen you, and mom can be a little overbearing." 

"Wait, your sister is famous?" Pete cut into the conversation, his jaw practically dropping at the new knowledge. "And you've never mentioned her?" 

Billy suddenly grew sheepish at Pete's words. Just as you felt intimidated by your brother's genius, he had been intimidated by your fame. Neither of you typically mentioned the other to those you grew close to, and with you always touring, neither of you had been in the same place since you left home. "I-uh, I'm sorry," Billy said, turning to you bashfully. 

A slight frown atop your face, you chuckled. "No need to be sorry," you said in a reassuring tone, forcing your lips upward once more. "I won't be in your hair for too long anyways. I'm working on a new album." 

"Y/N, I'd love to hear it sometime," he said, playfully nudging you with a smile on his face. 

You rolled your eyes. "You liar," you teased. "I know you're not into it. So- how long has this been going on?" Your hands motioned to the two of them, clearly insinuating that the two of them had been together. 

Billy and White both seemed flustered by the question, giving each other a conflicted glance before Billy was the one to speak up. "We've been living together for about ten years now," he said, somewhat proudly. Though you could tell it was fishy, his next question threw you for a loop. "How about your prospective suitor?" 

This left you stammering, biting your lip as you tried to come up with some sort of lie. "A-um-I just live the flow," you finally said with a shrug. "I'm my best company, I guess." 

"Who do I have to beat up?" Billy teased, his lips pulling downward as he spoke. 

You rolled your eyes once more, saying, "You know as well as I do that I'm the intimidating one out of the two of us. Anyhow, no one. That life just isn't for me." At your last words, you shrugged, though you had to force the smile to stay on your face. 

***

As you opted to stay on the couch, your brother and his supposed boyfriend stayed in the only room of the trailer. Your plan was merely to stay with your brother for a couple weeks, and that was something you attempted to stick to. The first couple days were a little difficult for you, as you had caught the albino man checking you out more than a few times, before attempting to keep a translucent act up about dating your brother. It had been obvious within the first twenty minutes that the two of them were not together, let alone the first couple days. 

As you neared close to the end of your first week, you were outside singing to try and give the two boys some space. A new song that you were working on was a dedication to your previous shitty relationship back in Europe. You sang out with passion as you performed to the grains of sand around you. 

_ Well I'm so tired of the rain _

_ Falling softly on the ground _

_ Just enough to get my feet wet _

_ But not enough to let me drown _

As you sang, you motioned with as much vigor as escaped your lips. Each word you uttered was executed with ferocity, laced with regret as they were uttered. You could picture the loser that you sang about as you closed your eyes, allowing your anger to fuel you. 

_ I've been laying in my bed _

_ Wishing I had never woken _

_ Begging God to rid my head _

_ Of every word you've ever spoken _

You had not known from the way that you sang that you already had more of an audience than the simple desert around you. Though they started out simply listening from the window, the two that you were staying with were fixated upon the scene in front of them. Your brother had been admittedly jealous of his sister's strength in music, and had never actually listened to you sing after you moved out. 

_ Broke my knuckles on the wall _

_ Because I thought about the call _

_ Where you said you'd always love me _

_ Do you not tell the truth at all? _

The passion you had filled the entire desert around you. You brought the world to life with your pain, just the same way as you would have your fans. It even shook the two men silently watching you, and the two shared a look before glancing back out at you. 

_ Well if I ever cross your mind _

_ Make sure you write down the times _

_ So I will know the moments _

_ I was eating you alive _

Though you sang of your pain, a smirk crossed your lips at this verse. Your eyes opened back up, staring out into the desert beside you as you sang, the clarity in your voice apparent. You truly wished your ex would suffer, which was apparent in your tone. 

_ And now I lay here _

_ Waiting with the hope that _

_ I might find some sleep _

_ I need some sleep tonight _

_ 'cause I've been waiting on your call _

_ But I know it will never come _

_ But I'm still waiting by the phone _

As you sang, you ran your fingers through your y/h/c hair feverishly. Desperation in your tone, you sang out as if you were performing in one of your typical concerts, though you had not noticed as the albino man stood outside with his umbrella over him simply to watch you, nor that your brother stood beside him in simple awe. Both hung upon your words, enthralled, even if it had not been their typical music. 

_ And don't you dare (don't you dare) _

_ Say you ever loved me _

_ Or even tell me that you cared _

_ 'cause you knew what you were doing _

_ And you know just what you've done _

_ How dare you say you miss me _

_ With your spit still on (her) tongue _

In this moment, you closed your eyes once more as you practically screamed out in song. No matter how you felt about the music business, how it brought in these toxic lovers into your life, you had your audience hanging off of your every word. You were a performer through and through, showing it as you used the empty desert as a stage. 

_ I am broken I am beaten _

_ I'm mistreated and I'm torn _

_ I am cold with no direction _

_ But I'm lost without your warmth _

Your arms moved with your words, solidifying each and every descriptor that you sang. Moving from your hair to the air, and then resting upon one another during the end of your last verse, you told a story as you sang. Actions told as much of a story as your words, and your brother would never need to truly ask you what happened with your last relationship. 

_ I'm trying hard to find some hope _

_ That I might get the chance to breathe _

_ Get off my mind, give back my heart _

_ And get the fuck away from me _

The two had almost been caught during this verse, as your hand went up to your forehead, before moving down to wipe a stray tear from your cheek. Your eyes had just missed the two of them as they moved more to the side, opting to watch your song until the very end. Both had to stop themselves from breathing out an audible sigh of relief as you turned once more. 

_ I know I couldn't give you much _

_ But I know I gave my best _

_ You were always my (prince) _

_ And now (you're) sliding up (her) dress _

_ And I know I gave the world _

_ Everything I've ever had _

_ Johnny Cash said love would burn _

_ I never thought it'd hurt this bad _

_ Well I'm so tired of the rain _

_ Falling softly on the ground _

_ Just enough to get my feet wet _

_ But not enough to let me drown _

_ I've been laying in my bed _

_ Wishing I had never woken _

_ Begging God to rid my head _

_ Of every word you've ever spoken _

_ Broke my knuckles on the wall _

_ Because I thought about the call _

_ Where you said you'd always love me _

_ Do you not tell the truth at all? _

_ Well if I ever cross your mind _

_ Make sure you write down the times _

_ So I will know the moments _

_ I was eating you alive _

_ You are the itch that's on my back _

_ You are the gum under my shoe _

_ You are the horrors of my past _

_ You are the chill that haunts the room _

_ You are the creaking on my steps _

_ You are cancer, you are plague _

_ You are regret, you are disease _

_ I wish that you would go away _

As you finished your song, you curled yourself inward a bit, your one hand holding your opposite arm as you stared up at the sky. Letting out a sigh, you were about to sit with your own thoughts, before you heard clapping. It snapped your head over to the source of the clapping, and you swore your heart dropped into your stomach. 

Though you were used to performing in front of people, you had never expected the two to come out and listen to you. For that matter, you presumed that your brother had been busy with science, while your brother's supposed boyfriend was playing video games that you brought with you. Instead, they had mixed expressions against their faces, your brother clapping harder than the other. 

"You sure have a set of pipes on you, sis," Billy said enthusiastically as your y/e/c eyes landed upon the two. 

You blushed bashfully, saying, "T-thanks. That one was for the new album." 

"I don't even know the guy, but ya know, I'm sure we have a guy that'll bash his face in for ya," White said with a gentle smirk. 

You chuckled softly, before shaking your head. "Not worth it," you said with a shrug, pushing your lips up into a smile. "Appreciate it, though."

"He is serious," Billy chimed in. "I'm sure we could get Brock to beat someone up for my baby sis." 

"Hey, hey, I'm not that much younger than you," you said, rolling your eyes. "And seriously, I won't be around long enough to even meet your friends. Once this album's done, I'm likely going back on tour." 

White visibly frowned at this, though you walked up to the two of them with a smile. "I know you're not into my games, Billy, but has your boyfriend been playing them on me?" You teased, a knowing smirk making it's way to your lips. Your eyes shifted from Billy to the albino quickly, and you watched him squirm under your gaze. 

"Ah, jeez," White said sheepishly, "Maybe?" 

You were not mad, not in the least bit. Instead, you found yourself in need of something to take your mind off of the strain that you managed to put on yourself during the song you were so passionate about. Watching as he squirmed, you chuckled. "Then we should test your skills," you bantered playfully. "Shall we?" 

"Don't give in, White," Billy said with a laugh. "My sister will wipe the floor with you." 

"We'll see about that, pally," Pete said with an eye roll, a smirk making it's way to his lips. "You're on." 


	21. The Performing Sister II (Pete White x Reader)

Deep into a video game, the two of you were playing around as you versed one another in one of the video games you brought with you. Pete had practically forgotten that he was pretending to be Billy's boyfriend as the two of you played around, gently shoving one another. From the outside looking in, anyone could see the attraction the two of you had to one another. 

Billy noticed this almost immediately, though by this point the two of you had switched the game three different times, both of you egging one another on. The only reason Billy had not tried to stop anything was that genuine smile that the two of you shared, though he would clearly have words with Pete later on concerning you. In the meantime, Billy made sure to keep himself as busy as possible to give the two of you time together. 

"You can't be serious," Pete huffed, nudging his side into you as you had defeated him for the fourth time in a row. "I totally had that." 

Rolling your eyes, you playfully shoved him back. "When I'm on tour, I perform and I game," you retorted. "Though you are much better at this than I expected." 

"Six outta ten?" He smirked, simply leaning against you by this point as the two of you restarted the game. 

"You know, White, you've beaten me once," you teased. "You really want to put yourself through that misery?" 

As the game started again, Pete had a plan to win that was much less than fair. Sneaking one of his hands off of his controller, he dug it into your side to test to see if you were ticklish. When he watched you bashfully giggle out, he knew he was right. 

You tried so hard to focus upon the game, but with slender fingers tickling your side, you found yourself more or less gasping for air. Laughter filled the room as Pete used one skillful hand to get you distracted, using his other hand to thoroughly trounce you at the game the two of you had been playing. Once the winner screen had come up, he finally allowed you to breathe again. There was no doubt that your cheeks were crimson with blush as you caught your breath, before glaring at him. 

"How does that one even count?" You said with tight lips, though you could not fight the smile that perched upon your lips as you stared at the handsome albino in disbelief. "For that matter, how the hell did you win with one hand?" 

"Because, I am awesome," he teased, a smirk apparent on his lips as he admired how much of a blushing mess you became under just a little bit of tickling. "And it totally counts, because I won." 

"If you keep that up, I swear I won't be able to breathe by the end of this," you said with an eye roll, though you tried to push the heat back down in your cheeks. 

He rested back more on the couch, though a smirk perched the top of his lips. "Ah, jeez, then I'll have to think of a better way to win this time," he said sarcastically, acting as if he was going to leave your sides alone as the two of you started out the next match. For a moment, the albino truly had you fooled. 

*** 

This behavior between the two of you seemed to grow over the next week of you staying with your brother. Though you had been getting in some family time, Pete always seemed to steal you off to play video games with him when you were not busy. Billy noticed the shift with the two of you, the closeness that had been created from such a simple activity. 

It had been when Billy went outside for a while for some fresh air that you had truly noticed the shift yourself. You felt your breath hitch in your throat as the albino man's face was mere centimeters from your own. Red eyes, instead of fixating upon the game like they had been, met your own y/e/c eyes, and your mouth dried. 

For a while, the two of you stared at one another. Silence filled the room, followed by tension that could be cut with a knife. Neither of you knew how to react, nor did he actually know if he should move off of you. 

Your eyes moved from his red eyes to his plush looking lips, before flickering back to his eyes. Though you would not utter a word, you could feel your heart swelling in your chest. Even if it had been over a short time, this man had caught your interest faster than any other. 

His face dipped down, closing the gap between the two of you, his kiss untrained and questioning. Though he knew what he was doing wasn't particularly wrong, as Billy was not actually his boyfriend, he wondered what you thought of him at this moment as he pressed his lips against yours. He wondered if you knew, though the way that you kissed him back gently sucked him in further. 

"What the hell, White?!" Snapped the albino off of you, and the two of you up into a seated position. 

Your face was full crimson as you stared back shamefully at your brother. Maybe you had been wrong, and you fucked up. The way the chemistry was booming between Pete and you, you were sure the two of them were not together. As your eyes landed upon your brother, though, you began questioning what you had done. 

Pete looked practically speechless as he stared back at your brother. "A-um," he stammered, unable to throw a witty comment or sarcastic remark at his smaller friend for the first time in a while. 

"That's my fucking sister," he clarified, his lips tight, aggravation clear in his tone. 

You were the one to stand, bowing your head in shame. In this moment, you felt that just maybe you had been wrong, that every sign that pointed to the two of them not being together was incorrect. Forcing it out of your mouth, you said, "I-I'm so sorry," your voice practically choking upon your words. "I honestly thought you two were trying to throw a ruse. I instigated, and it's not White's fault at all."

At your apology, Billy's mood quickly shifted. He burst out laughing, clutching his chest with his metal hand as he laughed. "You're not a genius, but you saw through it all, didn't you?" Billy said as he laughed. His laughter confused both you and Pete, though you could not read if he was going to shift again to yell at you or Pete. 

"I knew within the first twenty minutes of being here," you said with a blushing shrug. "But...why are you mad?" 

As Billy stabled himself once more, he said through panted, laughter filled breaths, "Because I don't want this idiot hurting my little sister." 

"Who said I was gonna hurt her?" White chimed in, crossing his arms against his chest as he stood up. "I happen to really like her, pally." As the words slipped out of his mouth, he could feel heat rising in his cheeks as he admitted it out loud. 

Your own cheeks heated as you glanced back at him fondly. 

"When was the last time you were even in a relationship?" Billy countered the albino man, causing Pete's lips to drop into a frown. 

Biting his lip, he said, "What's your point, fella? I'm an albino. It's not like I really have had much luck." 

Billy huffed, saying, "If you hurt her, White, I swear…" 

"I know, I know," Pete said with an eye roll. "I'm not gonna." 

"Good," Billy said, almost triumphantly. 

The two of you kind of rolled your eyes before you went back to join Pete on the couch. As the two of you got back to the video games you were playing, the flirting between the two of you became more obvious. Collectively, the two of you seemed to accept the fact that the two of you were interested in one another, though your playfulness was still paired with bashfulness. The entire time the two of you played, you could not help wondering what was going to happen when you left again, though. 

***

The day you expected that you would be going back on tour was the same day that you had been dragged out to the Venture Compound. Instead of leaving that day, you had been convinced to play as a favor to your brother, working a supposed prom for one of Pete's college friends. Begrudgingly, you accepted the rather odd request, deep in your mind not wishing to leave already with your feelings developing for Pete White. 

Dressed in your best performance garbs, you practically matched Pete's formal wear as the three of you showed up at the Venture Compound. It had already gotten dark, and the stage was set up for you before you even showed up. Before you were able to get to the stage, though, the elder Venture stopped you. 

"Wait, so your telling me that you're Billy's sister?" Doctor Venture said, his eyes eyeing you suspiciously. "I would know you from anywhere. You're the Y/N. I thought he was lying."

You rolled your eyes, but forced a smile against your lips. "I assume you're a fan, Doctor Venture?" You said fondly. 

Before you knew it, he had already grabbed your hand, giving your knuckle a kiss. "You can call me T.S.," he said suggestively. "I loved your last album. Your music is, if I can say, a guilty pleasure of mine." 

You gave him a polite smile, before saying, "If that's the case, you should let me know what you think after the performance. I'll be playing some new releases, and always appreciate feedback before I go back on tour." 

"Ah, yes, you delayed your tour to be here," Doctor Venture said thoughtfully. "I should leave you to your magic." 

The prom you were performing for was small, and you had arranged your set list accordingly to fit the type of feel that the prom would be desiring. You had been thankful to know that Pete was the one taking care of your lighting, and that Shallow Gravy would be performing after you, so you would not need to fill up the entire night. Half of Doctor Venture's attendees had been hired escorts, but you were shocked to see them actually interested in your little concert. 

As you sang, you could not help thinking of the fact that you'd need to be leaving tomorrow. Both of you knew this fact, and yet you were not even sure how he felt about it. You next tour was not nearly as long as the last couple you had been on, but you were just starting to get to know the handsome Pete White. The two of you had been spending so much time together, bonding even, that you had not really gotten the chance to sit and talk. Though when you first showed up at your brother's, you warned that you wouldn't be around for very long, you never expected to feel something towards your brother's living companion. 

The last song you performed for the night, you smirked into the microphone before beginning. "This new one I can admit was inspired by a special someone," you said, before taking a glance over at White and giving him a wink in his direction. As you began singing [Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift], you noticed that Pete had made his way into the small crowd to get a closer look as you sang. Your voice rang out passionately, arms simply moving to personify your ardor. 

Your eyes shifted gaze over to your handsome albino as you sang to him specifically, watching his face flush with blush. By the end of the song, there was clapping in between before Shallow Gravy made their way to the stage. You made your way off the stage, over to Pete with a blushing smile as you saw the grin upon his lips. 

"Ya really wrote that last one about me?" He asked curiously, a little stutter apparent in his tone. 

You wasted no time pulling the man by his lapels, pressing your lips firmly against your own in response. Though you had taken him off guard, you felt as he wrapped his arms around your waist tightly in response to your action. As you were the one to begin the kiss, you still melted into it, nearly entranced. 

Separating, you practically beamed up at him. "You can take that as a yes," you teased, wrapping your arms around his neck as the two of you merely stood in embrace. "It's just a little something to remember me by while I'm gone."

Pete moved one of his hands to your cheek as he gazed down at you, the smile upon his face fading a bit as he did so. "You're, ya know, coming back, right?" He asked, his tone coming off a little more nervous than intended. "Not just picking up and leaving?" 

"Are you still going to want me when I get back?" You asked curiously, a little worried about the response you would get. 

Sarcastically, he said, "Like I'm gonna want the most beautiful girl that I've ever met," while rolling his eyes. "How is that even a question?" 

You rolled your eyes and pulled him closer to you, if that was even physically possible, resting your head against his chest. Closing your eyes, you felt him rest his chin atop of your head as the two of you stood completely still together. Simply relishing in one another's embrace, you could not bare to think of how it would be while you were away. 


	22. Three Is Company III (Watch x Reader x Ward)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shameless smut fic has unfortunately reached its end in this final part, but I swear more shameless fics will be coming soon! 
> 
> This one gets a bit kinky, but with the nature of the fic, I'm sure that's not incredibly shocking.

It had not taken long for the three of you to recover, though Watch's mess still dripped from you, Ward's mess coating Watch's backside. Words did not need to be uttered in this moment as Ward moved from Watch, starting off getting on his knees in front of the bed. Surrounding himself on both sides with your already weakened thighs, you felt him place a hand on each, holding them roughly a part. 

Though you thought to utter something, maybe a little questioning as to why your lover was not simply warming himself back up to allow a dip in your overstimulation, as your mouth opened, moans erupted. Feeling Ward's tongue skillfully cleaning up the mess that Watch left behind, your throat rang of loud moans. Thighs quivering, you were not even sure how much more you would be able to take from your two lovers tonight. 

"Fuck, that's hot," you heard Watch's graveled voice murmur as he stared at the scene in front of him. He could already feel his cock hardening once more, moments before he grasped it in his hand. Shamelessly, he stroked himself to the sight of your blushing, moaning mess. 

As Ward licked up every last bit of the mixture of yours and Watch's cum, he gripped his own hardening cock in his hand. Standing at attention, he grunted and moaned softly into your pussy as he stroked, each extra breath he exhaled shaking you more. The sticky mess of cum was quickly replaced with a layer of Ward's saliva and your own excitement. 

Smirking, Ward glanced upward to you, before nodding back to Watch. The two shared a look before Ward rose to his feet. His smirk in itself was already getting your pussy dripping once more, though you knew as you felt your hips being turned that it wasn't your overstimulation pussy that was Ward's goal at all. Gentle, yet strong hands guided your hips to turn fully, before you were pressed upward into a doggy style position, your asshole barred to your lover. 

"Have you ever…?" Ward's voice faded as he took in the sight before him. His eye stared at your position, ass high in the air as your legs were the slightest bit spread in anticipation. He could not help taking the opportunity to try out his hand against your ass, giving you a slap. The anticipatory moan that filled both men's ears was more than enough for both of them to smirk at you. 

"You're not going into her without some lube," Watch chided with a snicker, before he knelt down to moisten Ward's cock with his own mouth. Though Watch only sucked upon Ward's cock long enough to moisten it, he did note the soft moans of enjoyment that erupted from Ward's throat. 

As Ward's cock was getting lubed, he pressed two fingers into his own mouth, before moving his hand to your asshole. Starting off with one finger pumping inside of you to simply test your reaction, he slowly slid the second finger in as he listened to your moans. "You're a little slut for us tonight," he complimented roughly, his smirk turning to a smile as he gazed down upon you. 

"Our little slut," Watch chided as he stood back up beside Ward, motioning for Ward to take his prize. 

Rolling your eyes despite your messy state, you smiled up at the two. "I'd only do  _ any  _ of this for you two," you reminded harshly, though there was clear adoration to your tone. 

"We know," the two practically said in unison, sweetness laced in their tones. 

"Now grip the sheets hard for me," Ward warned as he teased his hard, lubed cock around your asshole. 

The very first moment that Ward entered your asshole, you practically screamed into the sheets. Gripping tightly to the sheets, you allowed yourself to adjust to the size of his cock up your asshole, and he thankfully gave you a few moments before starting to thrust into you. As time passed onward, the thrusts turned from pain to pleasure, your moans filling the room as his cock filled your asshole. 

While you were being pounded by Ward, Watch did not plan to be left fully out of the fun. His slender fingers made their way to your pussy, rubbing sensual circles into your already overstimulated clitoris, causing you to shudder in delight with each and every thrust. Your moans turned to practical screams as you were reaching your end due to both men. 

Ward did not take nearly as long as Watch did to spill his seed into your ass, filling you with his hot cum. Your asshole tightly clenched around his cock as the two of you reached your edge together, not that shortly before Watch's seed spilled upon your asscheek. The three of you had reached your final end in a complete mess, and as Ward's softened cock exited your asshole, you collapsed onto the bed. 

Collapsing on the bed was quickly joined by your two nude lovers, Ward on your left side, while Watch had taken your left. Both men curled into you, panting and catching their breaths. Minds fuzzed with the peek of enjoyment, the three of you laid in silence for a few moments. 

"I love you both," you finally murmured, moving only to kiss Watch, and then Ward with chaste kisses upon the lips. Though you could feel the absolute mess that both your lovers had left upon you, you felt no desire to clean up at the moment as you lied together in the glow of bliss. 

"And I love you," Ward said warmly, nuzzling into the left of your neck. 

Watch placed a gentle kiss upon your forehead, saying, "I love you, too." 

Though you were not sure if every night you would be able to bathe in the same bliss as the three of you shared this night, you could not help feeling wonderful in this moment. Cleaning would be for the morning, as for tonight, the three of you were absolutely spent. It had not taken long for anyone to fall asleep in the bed that night, curled in close to one another as slumber took over. 


	23. Summoning Kit II (Byron Orpheus x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye! So this is a second part of Summoning Kit, featuring Foxy Pilgrim's OC Kitstune. This is fluffier than her tail, I swear, so I hope it's enjoyable. There will be a part 3, and in that part 3 it will be A LOT of smut, so be prepared. 
> 
> Working on finishing up IP works, including a Pete x Reader, Watch x Reader x Ward with Vampire AU, and a few others here and there. I need to stop setting myself up with deadlines, because I've been so busy with work that I'm not properly meeting any of my deadlines.

The waking morning was a frightful experience for Byron Orpheus, as he felt the demon Kit had moved from his arms.  _ Had it all just been a dream?  _ He thought wearily to himself as he groggily awoke, noticing the chill that now accompanied the demon's side of the bed. His lips down turned into a frown as his eyes shifted to where the beautiful woman was the night prior. 

Letting out a sigh, he took sluggish steps to the kitchen area of his small apartment. The first noticeable smell that hit his nostrils was the bold smell of brewed coffee, followed by an underlying smell of burnt. His eyes, sprinkled with exhaustion, suddenly went wide as he took in the surroundings. Mouth agape was quickly covered by his hand as he moved to the oven to quickly salvage the eggs that had been burning. 

The demon that he thought he had simply imagined the night prior appeared to his side, her voice speaking quicker than humanly possible as her hands moved frantically. "I just wanted to make you something for breakfast," Kit exclaimed in exasperation, her hands frantic as her face had practically paled. "I've been locked in stone for who knows how long! Please don't be mad!" 

Byron Orpheus managed to salvage the burnt eggs, followed by the crisped bacon and slightly burnt hash browns, a laugh escaping his lips. His eyes shifted over to the demon, lips up turning into a smile as he noticed her nativity to the modern world. In an over-dramatic tone, he bellowed out, "You have no reason to be so frantic, Kit. It is I who shall make breakfast for you." 

Within moments, Byron was using his magic to make eggs and hashbrowns. With his free hand, he did attempt to try the crisped bacon, letting out a hum in response. Taking in the demon's figure, he had to stifle a chuckle at the disheveled state of her tail, clearly upset. 

"I didn't mean to make such a mess," she said, still uncomfortable with the way her over-caffinated morning had taken its turn. "I wanted to do something nice for you." A faint blush could be seen upon her pale cheeks, and he could not help but allow his breath to catch in his throat at the sight. 

After he had finished cooking, he placed a soft kiss upon the demon's head, stroking her surprisingly soft silver hair as he did, comfortingly. "I can teach you the modern world," he said in a softer, more comforting tone. Directly following his comforting tone, his tone turned to a bellow once more as he continued. "Let's enjoy breakfast together." 

Kit could not help but giggle at the elder man's antics, feeling herself calming at the simple touch from Byron. She obliged quickly, sitting down at the other side of the table after being handed her plate. Biting into the eggs Orpheus made, she sighed content at the tasty meal. 

Byron's eyes rarely left the demon as he watched for enjoyment of the meal he had made for her. Though it was small and impromptu, he still found relief in the moment that he noticed that she was enjoying it. It had not taken long for the two to finish their plates, and Byron used magic to clean them quickly and place them in the drying rack before turning back to Kit. 

As soon as he had turned back to Kit, though, he noticed she was already gone. For a moment, he thought he had been simply driving himself mad with his loneliness, until a portal opened beside him once more, the hyper demon poking her head through with a smile. Moving a hand to his heart, he let out a relieved sigh, trying to play off the thoughts with a mere chuckle at her antics. 

This behavior spread throughout the morning, Kit still fully caffeinated as she decided to scare Orpheus at every turn. After a while, he could not help but find enjoyment in these antics, blushing a little when the demon would pop open a portal specifically close to his face. Each time, his heart tightened a little bit in his chest, and he wondered if this was what he had been feeling back with Tatiyana. 

The moment that Kit had caught Byron staring was the point that the elder man realized it was not simply what he had been feeling with his previous wife. This was something enjoyable, and significantly better than he had been feeling with her. He felt like a teenager again, falling for someone for the very first time. 

"Did I break you?" Kit said with a chuckle as she moved her face closely to Byron, noticing that he had spaced out again. 

Byron blushed deeply, before shaking his head. "Not in the slightest," he said softly, before taking the opportunity to capture the woman's gently pouted lips in his own. He relished in the feeling of her soft lips against hers. 

Though for a moment, Kit was taken aback by Byron's sudden actions, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. The two were caught in the moment for a while, simply enjoying one another's lips. This was, of course, until an idea struck Kit. 

Kit moved her lips from Byron's, only to move her lips over to the left side of Byron's neck. Though she had not meant this to turn the man on, she could tell as he let out a deep moan that it had. After she left her mark, though, her lips curled into a grin as she glanced back at the necromancer. 

The man was a little confused to say the least, but he could not argue with the smile that plastered against the beautiful demon's face. Before he even had the chance to ask, though his eyes were likely doing the asking, she pressed her lips against his once more. Though he relished in the euphoric feeling, he could not help question the small display that the demon had done, the mark upon his neck lingering in both a slight searing feeling, yet warmth as well. 

Once the two separated once more, he finally had the chance to ask. In this moment, though, staring into her beautiful eyes, he could not conjure any words. The heavily weighted silence, he watched as she shifted in it. 

"I marked you," she finally said, knowing the look in his eyes of questioning. Her lips curled upwards once again as she stared upon his shocked face. "You're mine." 

If the necromancer could truly conjure 50 shades of red against his cheeks, he had in this moment. This beautiful demon had claimed him, blatantly, and wore a smile upon her lips because of it. He felt his breath hitch in his throat for a moment as he mulled over the possibility that he truly had just been dreaming, though she was standing visibly in front of him. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist protectively, he held her flush against his chest. Ever since his wife had left him, he never thought he would be someone's once again, let alone such a beautiful demon's. Elated was an understatement, as his heart fluttered in his chest. 

"That is the most wonderful news I've heard in a while," he murmured finally, bringing relief to the demon who was questioning the long waiting silence. He could feel as she nuzzled into him, contented, adoring the warmth around her. Though he had merely met the demon the day prior, he felt no need to question the decision, too elated by the fluttering feeling inside of him. 


	24. Twilight's Easy Solution (Watch x Reader x Ward)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a requested vampire AU, where Watch and Ward use pickup lines from Twilight to woo their victim, the fem!reader. This turned out to be more fluffy than anticipated, though I'm debating a possible part two. Next up will be the third chapter of Byron Orpheus x Kit.

The Guild of Calamitous Intent had their share of different villains, all with varying degrees of power and arch level. Typically, all of these villains had their own arch rivals, and under the codes of the Guild, they would torment them for a living. It was a simple process, and everything just worked fluidly for most. 

Two members of the Guild of Calamitous Intent did not follow this same flow, sharp fangs hidden inside their mouths. Working daily at the Guild, they hid their dirty little secret for years. Once work let out for the day, escaping from the stuffy room that they worked inside together, they would hit the bar. 

Watch was the smallest bit more mature about both of their conditions, though Ward could get him going. Though they did not have a particular fondness for anything long term, due to their condition, they did have a popularity among the humans that was beyond compare. This fondness rose around the time that Twilight was released, and the two men could not help taking advantage of the opportunity. 

"Hey there," Ward started, a smirk against his lips as he veered off from his friend to an attractive woman who was sipping her drink alone. "The voices in my head told me to come talk to you." 

Y/N, the girl that was sipping upon her alcoholic beverage initially did not bother glancing up.  _ It's just another guy being an idiot,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Move along, asshole.  _

Though he was initially ignored, Ward couldn't help himself wanting to see a reaction from the mortal in front of him. He had, after all, picked her due to her absolutely delicious smelling blood, as well as her outward appearance. Ward was determined to get this beautiful woman's attention as he went through the ridiculous franchise in his head, trying to think of something else he could say to get her attention. "I can inflict the most pain you've ever felt," Ward continued, his voice seeming unphased by the fact that she was ignoring him. "Or pleasure, take your pick." 

By this point, the graveled voice of Ward had her attention. Particularly, any of these humans who heard the possibility of pain would shoot up in their seat, anyhow. Y/N's y/e/c eyes finally caught a glimpse of the blonde, not quite recognizing the shimmer of the fangs that held refuge in the mouth of this vampire. Outwardly, though, she did notice how seemingly attractive the man was, his one eye never leaving her. A small touch of blush rose to her cheeks as she attempted to huff, showing disinterest. 

"I only have red eyes for you," Watch added in, clearly taking interest in the same beautiful and delectable specimen that Ward was already attempting to woo. He showed up behind the two, but he was much closer to her as his smirk made it's way to his face. Though he preferred taking the approach of the werewolf in the franchise, he could not help spinning Jacob into the vampire persona, seeing as a werewolf would not be an accurate way of describing him. "Is your name Bella, because your blood is simply tantalizing." 

  
  


Now the woman knew where this was going, and she rolled her eyes. Unfortunately for Y/N, when she rolled her eyes, she did catch a glimpse at Ward's red eye. Since the man was clearly not albino, the woman's mind reeled to the possibilities. "So, are you two truly trying Twilight pickup lines on me?" She scoffed out. "Trying to make me think you're vampires?" Though she attempted to keep her confidence as she spoke, the slight falter as her words escaped her mouth gave away the small bit of fear that was beginning to rise. 

"You seem like you doubt us," Ward replied with a chuckle, baring his fangs slyly as he stared the woman down. "How about we go and see how many beds we can break?" 

By the point that Y/N's y/e/c eyes landed upon the fangs in Ward''s mouth, her breath hitched in her throat. She could not help feeling the impending danger, and yet she was somehow intrigued by the whole situation as well. Y/N could not help moving her gaze between the two men that were trying to hit on her, noticing how handsome both vampires were. Blush rushed to her cheeks despite herself, and she felt her mouth dry. 

"I know what you are," she spoke, before mentally chiding herself from using the cliche phrase from the movie itself. Though Y/N, the specimen that caught the attention of two separate vampires, was not particularly a fan of the franchise itself, she had seen it. The words simply fell from her mouth, and once they did, she watched as both men smirked more. 

"The differences between the little movie and us are simple," Ward chimed in, his red eye never leaving the woman. "Jacob and Edward are both vampires, and we want you to take your pick sooner than later. Oh, and we also don't fucking sparkle." He chuckled at his own words, and sent a glare over to his companion. "Haven't you gotten the newsflash, Jacob? Bella's choosing me." 

"I'm sure this tantalizing woman has her own free thinking mind, Edward," Watch bantered in return, rolling his red eye. He emphasized the word Edward, almost in disgust, though his smirk never faded from his lips. "And I'm curious to hear what this sexy woman's name is." 

Her y/e/c eyes shifted between the two, before finally landing on Watch, as he had been the one with an actual question. Due to her own nerves, she had to force the small word to slip past her lips. "Y/N," she said, meekly tripping over her own name. Just as in the franchise of Twilight, the woman wondered exactly how she would choose, though it was such a spin choosing between two vampires. Either could easily kill a mortal like her, and yet, she had this feeling neither of these handsome men planned on doing so. 

"Watch," the elder looking of the two said with a smirk. 

"And I'm Ward," the blonde stated, his lips seeming to curl upward the slightest bit more. 

Feigning confidence, the woman allowed her own lips to curl upwards, despite the blush that still adorned her face. She was sure the blush was placing her in more trouble, being surrounded by two vampires, after all. Forcing the words from her throat, she could feel her chest tighten in the slightest bit of fear as she listened to her own words. "There's an easy solution," she said, "I choose both." 

The men glanced to one another, before glancing back at the y/h/c haired woman. Though she had been blunt, and both could clearly smell her fear in the form of her heart pumping faster, allowing her delicious blood to circulate through her body at a faster rate, it was still tempting. After a silent conversation, simply with the two's eyes, Ward was the one to speak up. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He said with an amused tone. 

"Let's get out of here!" Ward cheered quietly, throwing Y/N a wink. "Twilight's stupid. They could have solved the whole fucking movie like this." 

Watch chuckled as he followed behind the two, placing a hand against the mortal they were escorting out of the bar. This was the first time the two would share a mortal, and Watch could not help allowing his mind to wander at the possibilities. Taking a small stray glance to the y/e/c eyed woman, he was sure if he was human, he would be blushing. 


	25. Summoning Kit III (Byron Orpheus x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third of the series with Byron Orpheus and the adorable demon Kit for Foxy Pilgrim. In this chapter, it is specifically focused on the idea of Kit going into heat, so this is a very smutty chapter. I hope its enjoyable!

It had been a few weeks since Kit initially was brought from statue to life, often enjoying watching as Byron would experiment with doing little things around the house with his magic, and constantly scaring him through portals. Though the demon had pulled herself into a loving routine with her necromancer, there was something that Kit was the slightest bit embarrassed about saying. She had yet to tell her necromancer that the time was upon her, her brows furrowing at the man that laid beside her as he slept. 

So badly, Kit wished to wake her sleeping beauty, but attempting to quell her urges, she bit her lip gently. Cuddled beside him, she pushed her legs together to prevent herself from driving herself crazy out of the absolute need of friction. At least as the time began the day prior, she was able to drag the necromancer to bed without questions. 

For a while, Kit's golden eyes simply traced the features of her mate. As she focused just on him, she could feel a smile tugging her lips upwards, engulfed in the handsome man. While she was so focused, she barely noticed that the necromancer was stirring awake. 

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured in his waking voice, graveled by the early morning. 

His voice snapped her out of her slight trance, excitement taking hold. She barely replied the good morning before placing her lips against his own in a sultry manner. Pulling upon his robe, the fox demon pulled the necromancer flush against her as she kissed him. 

With the grogginess of morning, the necromancer believed it would take the black fluid of caffeine to begin his day, but as the fox demon hotly kissed him, he may have been wrong. Wrapping his own arms firmly around her frame, the necromancer held Kit close to him as the two kissed, meshing lips messily to start. As time progressed, the kiss became more trained, and he could sense the woman's desire through her lips. 

Though he felt the wood of morning rising to attention, throbbing underneath the fabric of his boxers, he had not expected to feel the gentle chill of the air around them. As he was engulfed in the kiss with Kit, tasting the tantalizing essence of her lips alone, he could feel the fabric tugged backwards and down. Initially, he thought nothing of it, until suddenly he felt the belt wrapped around his robe giving way. 

The two separated to collect oxygen for their lungs as his eyes met her own passionate yellow eyes. A little smirk rested against her lips as her fingers undid the rest of the belt of the robe, quickly removing the pesky fabric entirely. As her slender digits moved against the man's chest, she watched as he involuntarily shivered in delight. 

Kit's slender digits moved further down, teasing the already hardening member hidden by more pesky fabric. As their lips connected once more, though, she listened to his muffled moan through their kiss, her hand simply slipping across the tent the man pitched. His moan had forced a smile to bloom upon her lips through the kiss as she moved to press her hips against him, grinding wantonly. 

His own digits moved to remove Kit's light fabric of her nightgown, slipping it carefully off of her delicate shoulders. As he slipped the fabric downward, he allowed his hands to trace down her shoulder, earning a delightful shiver from the fox demon. Pulling the fabric down further, his hand traced the curve of her side slowly, teasingly. 

The art of teasing from the two of them grew heated as Kit's heat rose. She desired so badly to simply take her necromancer right on the spot, but the way that he would trace his hands against her skin left her wanting. As he continued to tease the horny fox demon, she decided the best route was to tease him in return, starting off with gentle touches against his skin while her hips girated against his almost painfully hard member, covered only by the light fabric of boxers. 

After a while of simply teasing, though, Kit was beginning to grow impatient for her mate. Moving to flip the two, she moved on top of him, pinning the necromancer with his arms on either side of him. Gazing down with lustful eyes, Kit proceeded to kiss down the necromancer, starting with his jawline down through his chest and stomach to meet the pesky fabric of his boxers. 

Moans erupted from the necromancer's throat involuntary as she teased him, with almost a whine escaping as he felt her pause for a moment before his boxers. The necromancer was at her control in this moment, though he had no idea about her own little predicament, panties positively soaked with her own excitement. He audibly groaned as he felt the fox demon quickly remove the boxers, allowing his throbbing member to spring free. 

Starting off slowly, Kit licked at the base of his member. Taking a trail line from the base to the head, she listened to the sweet sound of him moaning her name. Pleased with the response, the fox demon wrapped her lips around his cock, bobbing her head up and down upon it. 

"Ahh, Kit," Byron moaned out. "My beautiful Kit...ahh. That feels wonderful." 

Upon the words of praise, the fox demon quickened her pace, groping the man's balls as she did. The fox demon listened to his mewls of approval, laced with her name between each moan, which only seemed to tease her more. Her own hand slipped down to her excitement, beginning to satisfy the necessary friction as she adored each moment of praise. 

Feeling the man growing close, Kit did not wish for her necromancer to have all the fun. Moving her face back upwards, leaving his cock with the popping of her lips, she kissed a trail back up Byron's body to his handsome, flushed face. Slipping her panties off quickly, she adjusted her position right over the man's hard cock, her entrance dripping for her handsome mate. 

"Someone's frisky this morning," Byron finally commented warmly, right before letting out a steady moan as he felt himself sliding inside of her tightness. 

The fox demon proceeded to bounce up and down upon his cock feverently, her pace rhythmatic as she felt the man filling her up inside. Words simply slipped out of her mouth as she continues to work her hips against the man, getting him as deep as she could with each thrust inside of her. "I'm in heat," she groaned out, though her moans could almost make the necromancer completely forget the words that slipped out of her mouth. 

Both voices in moans filled the room, Kit's being significantly louder as she moaned his name for him. He could hardly keep up with the pace that she was thrusting his throbbing cock inside of her, moans erratic as they bounced off the walls of the room itself. Their lips sloppily met for kisses, though the two had to keep interrupting the kissing with grunts and moans as they were reaching their peaks. 

With two hearty moans of their lovers' names, they met climax together, Kit's walls tightening over the necromancer's cock. The last few thrusts drained the man of his hot seed, filling Kit up inside. Panting and sweaty, the two collapsed on top of one another in relief, Kit curling into Byron's chest as his flaccid cock slipped from her entrance. 

"I love you, Kit," Bryon murmured breathily with a smile, placing his lips against her own in a chaste kiss. 

Kit giggled softly, curling deeper into her necromancer as she whispered, "I love you, too, Byron." 

It had not taken long into cuddling, simply basking in one another, that Kit once again had her heat upon her own mind. Clearly messy from their last go, an idea crossed her mind as she allowed a gentle smirk to cross her face. Tracing his chest softly with her index finger, she glanced up at her with sweet, yet lustful eyes. 

"We should get cleaned up," she suggested warmly, though he could see the deviant look in her eyes. 

The necromancer chuckled softly, before saying in a bellowing voice, "I will go draw the bath!" A smile crossed his face, though as he moved to get up, he wondered how he would ever keep up with Kit while she was in heat. Once last loving glance from Byron, and he was off to draw the bath for the two to share. 


	26. Artistic Attraction (Pete White x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm attempting to draw some more inspiration, and this was more of a drabble I was thinking of while watching the investor episode. What this should be named is "How to Silence Hatred" but I was on the fence. May come back and edit this later on. I made Reader pretty unspecified.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, you grumbled, "Hatred, lay off him." You couldn't believe that you were stuck protecting the albino man while this excuse of a body guard tormented him. Whatever these Investors were, at least you'd be able to throw actual weaponry at them. Hatred, on the other hand, was merely a nuisance. 

"Why'd they stick the wet blanket in with us anyways?" Hatred replied with a huff, taking his bunion back with a scowl on his face. 

Crossing your arms, you said, "We just have different definitions of fun." 

"Then what do  _ you  _ suggest?" He snarked back, clearly aggravated with you already. 

Smirking lightly, you dug into your bag as you said, "Stay quiet so I can fucking concentrate maybe." As you said it, your tone was a warning for both men in the room, though your eyes did take a soft glance over to the albino man before focusing back on what you were grabbing. Taking out a sketch pad from your bag, you moved yourself to lean against the wall behind you, beginning to work. 

As you sketched, you would occasionally glance upward, if not to take a glance at the handsome albino man, to send a warning glare to Hatred. Both men stayed silent for a while, though they would occasionally glance over at you curiously. Hand moving fluidly, you detailed your page, shading everything exactly as you saw it. 

After a while of feeling eyes upon you, you murmured, "I'll take longer if you stare, though I'd hope we won't be stuck in here too long." 

"What are you drawing?" Hatred spoke up before Pete had the chance to chime anything in. His brows were slightly furrowed in confusion, though there was a shining bit of interest in his eyes as he tried to trace where your gaze would land with your stray glances. "Are you drawing us?" 

Your lips curved into a straight line, pursed together as you moved your y/e/c gaze to Hatred. Knitting your brows, you simply rolled your eyes, moving your gaze back down to the paper. The handsome albino man was nearing completion already, and any little detail would be easy to capture regardless of him moving, but did you really want to listen to another song about Princess Tinyfeet? 

"I'm drawing the storage containers behind you," you finally said, sarcasm dripping from your words. You found amusement in the way that he huffed and puffed over your simple words, though you did not glance back up this time. As you stared down at your hand moving across the page, though, you could practically feel your hair stand up on the back of your neck, someone clearly growing closer to you. 

Focusing solely on the noises in the room, you could tell it was the subject of your drawing, a hint of blush attempting to crawl up your neck. With your hardened demeanor, you were not one to show an interest in those silked white locks, nor those piercing red eyes externally. As he drew closer, you moved your sketchbook upwards, before your gaze shifted, practically piercing the man where he sat. 

"I-ah, um," Pete quickly tried to defend, before frantically moving back to where he was initially seated. 

You found yourself rolling your eyes again, though your lips twitched upwards the slightest bit at the scene.  _ He is cute when he's all flustered,  _ you thought fondly, before swallowing hard. In almost a monotone, you replied, "Give me a second." 

Swiftly you guided your hand through the last few pencil strokes you needed to complete the piece, your lips curling upwards at your work. Though part of you wished you had captured the male's more flustered state, you couldn't help admiring the well chiseled features of his face, down to the precise strokes that made up his high cheekbones. As you stared down at your piece, not even moving your gaze as you shoved your pencil back in your bag, you wondered how they would react to seeing it. Not even they particularly, you wondered how Pete would. 

Your gaze shifted back upwards, the slight smile against your lips not fading as you moved your gaze between the two men. The silence that filled the room was filled with bliss, though you could tell that both men had relatively terrified glances. You had a knack for being terrifying, much like Brock had, though you showed your kindness significantly less. 

Flipping your sketchbook around, you simply held up the perfectly detailed sketch of Pete White. The moment that the two glanced at it, you watched Pete flicker right into a flustered mess, while Hatred seemed to get a satisfied smirk against his features.  _ Honestly, I was pegging Hatred would be disappointed,  _ you thought, suppressing a chuckle. 

"Is that me?" Pete finally inquired, his voice practically dripping of shock, though his features held a mix of confusion, slight fear, all paired with a layer of blush. As he inquired, his hands moved frantically to emphasize his words. "It's wow! I don't look that good, ya know." 

You rolled your eyes, your lips twitching upwards more at his words. Curled into a gentle smirk by this point, you taunted, "You really don't look in a mirror often, do you?" As your y/e/c eyes watched him turn into even more of a flustered mess, you could not help smirking more. 

"I- well, I'm flattered," he finally spit out, his stutter simply amusing you more. "And also albino." 

You moved your sketchbook to your bag as you openly chuckled at his words. "You're unique," you quipped back. "What can I say, that whole sexy vampire look gets me."

Within moments, Hatred decided to break up anything that could have even possibly happened, bringing out his guitar. He started obnoxiously strumming as he sang a song that he was clearly making up on the top of his head over the two of you. The twang of the guitar mixed with Hatred's horrid voice had the two of you cringing almost immediately. 

Your y/e/c eyes flickered over to Pete, meeting his red gaze as you crawled your way over to him. Giving him a wink, you motioned for him with your finger, an idea struck in your head. Connecting your lips with his own, you took the albino man aback nearly immediately. 

His red orbs initially went wide in shock at your sudden forwardness, but after a moment, he began kissing you back. Lips moving in sync with each other, you guided the handsome albino to his back as his hands caressed your clothed frame. Blush splayed against his cheeks as the two of you continued, his tongue licking at your bottom lip. 

Granting him access, the two of you delved into a heated makeout session, you crawling atop his lithe frame. One hand of yours embedded in his silky white locks as your lips formed a smirk. Involuntarily, a moan slipped from your throat as Pete continued to explore the inside of your mouth with his tongue. 

After about a minute of making out, the two of you could hear the twang of the guitar stop, a disgusted voice of Hatred filling the room. "You guys are disgusting!" He exclaimed in horror as he watched the two of you grabbing at one another. "Get a room!"

The two of you separated, the urge of laughter too much for either of you to handle. You were the one that spoke up as you glanced to Hatred from atop of Pete. "Each time you decide to sing, I will ravage this handsome man, so open your mouth wisely," you threatened, your tone as sharp as the glare you sent towards him. 

"Understood," Hatred said, still with slight disgust in his tone as he sighed in defeat. 

"That was, holy fuck," Pete started, bringing your attention back to him. 

You moved off of the albino male, though as he sat up, you moved to rest your head against his shoulder. "Once we have a little more privacy, I'd like to try that again," you mused absently as you curled up into him. "If you'd be down for it, handsome." 

The arm around your waist, pulling you in closer had all the answer that you needed. Though the two of you would be stuck with Hatred for who knew how long, at least you had a bit of an advantage. Just maybe, being locked in the Panic Room wouldn't be so bad. 


	27. Falling Back Into Place (Pete White x Fem!Reader)

_ "You're tuned into the White Room, with your host, the ever popular Pete White," Pete said into the microphone, a large smile plastered against his face.  _

_ "And with your cohost, Y/N L/N," you said in an exuberant tone into your microphone, before sharing a soft glance at Pete. "Today, our submission is anonymous. Do you wish to do the honors?"  _

_ "Gladly," Pete said, his red eyes moving from your face to the paper in your hands. He gentle took it from your hands, but the entire time that he read from it, it was as if he was reading from memory. His red eyes locked into your eyes as he spoke into the microphone. "Dear Y/N L/N, I'm not one for poetry, but you give me a reason to wake up every morning. I know it's a little cheesy to do this on the air, but I wanna make it real between us. Before we graduate, I want you to be my girlfriend."  _

_ You could feel as the heat rose in your cheeks as you bit your lip gently. Eyes fixated upon the albino in front of you, you studied his expectant eyes. After running the White Room with him for over two years, he finally asked, and you could feel your mouth go dry.  _

_ The silence almost forced a grimace upon the albino man's face, until your own lips turned upward. "No matter how cheesy you are, I would be honored," you finally forced out, almost teasing into the microphone as you smiled over at your host. Scooching closer to Pete, you placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, your cheeks still crimson with your own embarrassment.  _

_ "This is the happiest host, Pete White, signing off with my wonderful girlfriend for now," he said into the microphone. "Enjoy some mood appropriate music for your day."  _

_ The red light switched off, and you stood to your feet with the albino. His cheeks were littered with blush as well as he cautiously grabbed your hand, lacing his slender fingers with your own. Grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder, the two of you exited the studio as the happiest college station couple.  _

_ You leaned your head against his shoulder as you chuckled gently. "I've been waiting to hear that from you for about two years now, Pete," you said softly as the two of you walked back to the dorms. "Though I never expected you'd do that on the air." _

_ Pete White chuckled softly, his voice a little sheepish as he said, "Well, after two years of crushing on ya, I'm sure I had to make a good impression to woo you."  _

_ You rolled your eyes, though your lips beamed with your happiness. "Well, mission accomplished," you said sarcastically, though you squeezed his hand reassuringly.  _

***

Pete White stared out the window of the trailer, tears pricking at his red eyes. Lips formed into a grimace, he could not help the emptiness that came over him. Though he went through his own roller coaster of life, Y/N L/N was one thing that had never left his mind. He remembered the moment that he asked her out, how cheesy he was doing so, and that grin that crossed her face. 

Her y/e/c eyes were the shimmering beauty in his dark night, and though he was no Shakespear, he could never erase those eyes. They were burned into his mind, deeper than the sun could even burn his skin as he waited outside to die. Even Billy had noticed how melancholic Pete White had been the last few days, though his albino friend had never been upfront about his previous relationship. 

The only point that Billy's attention was fully taken by the albino man was when he spoke sullen words. "Don't ever fall in love, Billy," he said, with no sarcasm in his tone. When Pete White spoke, his voice cracked, pain evident. 

"What kind of advice is that?" Billy scolded in disbelief. "That's like the first thing you've said in the last two days. What the fuck is going on with you, White?" 

The albino man pulled his eyes from the window, glancing over at his smaller friend. Swallowing hard, he reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Opening it up, he flipped it to show Billy the picture he still had, slightly torn, of the two of them. "I dunno what's been going on, I just miss her, ya know?" He said, his voice sullen and cracked. Everything in Pete White's life was bringing her memories up again, not that he went a day without a small thought of the woman that stole his heart away.

  
  


*** 

Bloodied, feral, and chained, you were thrown back into another stall. The scent of blood almost overpowered the feverish smell of hay that lined the stall, a putrid mix that would have made you puke if your adrenaline was not through the roof. Your body refused to push yourself up to your feet as your face lied against something soft, yet a little bumpy as you audibly groaned. 

After a few seconds of trying to refocus yourself, you finally let out an uncomfortable groan, placing each arm on either side of you as you attempted to push yourself upward. "Fuck," you groaned, your whole body aching as you unsuccessfully got up the first time, landing back harder upon the surface below you. 

"Hey!" The high voice of a male exclaimed somewhat frazzled, before you felt hands attempting to move your head off of whatever you had landed upon. 

Your mind was too fuzzy to recognize the voice as it exclaimed out, nor was your vision clear enough as you rolled yourself off of them, laying upon your back for a moment. Wincing, you tried to push yourself to a seated position, before you felt slender hands guiding you. Taking a few long blinks, you finally were able to see your surroundings, and snapped your head to the side. What your eyes landed upon hitched the breath in your throat. 

Gentle red eyes stared at you in concern, a prominent grimace against his lips. "Y/N?" He asked, finally getting a better look at your blood covered face. "Is it really you?" 

Stifling a chuckle, your lungs burning at the sensation, you tried to force a smile upon your face. "Long time -ah- no see, Pete," you managed to force out, before leaning against the back wall to prevent yourself from falling again. Despite the smile that you attempted to keep on your lips, pain radiated through your limbs. 

"You look like shit," he said bluntly, reaching forward to move a few hairs away from your face. Pursing his lips at the frown that made it's way to your face, he stuttered a bit as he continued, sputtering a bit with his words. "I don't mean-I mean, ah jeez, I'm sure you look great not covered in blood." 

"Well, glad to know you don't have a blood fetish," you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes and chuckling a bit. You could vaguely feel a bit of heat rising in your cheeks at his words. "I'd say at least you look unharmed, but I'm sure they've had you out in the sun." 

"Very funny," he said with a slight glare. "But you're not wrong." 

"I wasn't saying it as an insult," you said, biting your lip gently. Reaching a shaky hand back to him, you gently caressed his cheek, receiving a slight flinch before he managed to melt into your touch. "You're in pain." Your lips curled into a grimace as you spoke, heart dropping into your stomach. 

"I was the one worried about you, ya know," he snarked in return, though his red eyes didn't leave yours. 

"How about we find a way to get out of here so no one has to worry about anyone," you snarked in return, a smirk making it's way to your lips. 

"Well, if you two are done," you could hear a midtoned voice behind you, clearly male, speak behind you, "I have a plan." 

After 21, or as he called himself today as 1, explained the plan, you occasionally stole glances to Pete. Though you had been listening yourself, you knew you were not going to be the one called out for this battle. Shore Leave and 21 would be facing Pete White and Billy Quizboy. Despite your own strength, you would not come in until it came to helping the others out of the stalls. A pit formed in your stomach as you listened, clear worry for the man beside you. It had been so long since you had seen the albino, and you could not help the reminiscence of the love the two of you shared all those years ago. 

***

"Wait, so this is the woman you've been pining over?" Billy exclaimed as the three of you stood on the hill, his voice less than couth as the shorter man blatantly stared at you. "What the hell happened between the two of you?" 

You blushed, your y/e/c eyes fixing back over at the albino man as you chuckled. "You've been talking about me, Pete?" You teased, an eyebrow raising in curiosity. 

Pete chuckled, almost bashfully. "I mean, he makes it sound a lot worse, you know," he said nervously, trying to play it off. 

Rolling your eyes, you reached down to taking his hand in yours, lacing your fingers with his slender digits. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting," you teased, a smirk forming against your lips. "But let's get you the hell out of the sun." 

You followed in your vehicle back to the trailer the two men lived in, your mind reeling. Part of you was not sure if his pining after you was endearing, or as pathetic as you felt the last ten years. The two of you were far off from college times, and though the circumstances for your disappearance were less than ideal, could you really pick up where you left off?

Welcomed into the small trailer, you sat upon the couch with Pete, while his living companion Billy sat upon a chair not too far away. There were so many things you wanted to say, so many things that buzzed through your mind, and yet you were not sure what words should even escape your mouth. Finally, you forced out of your mouth, "I'm sorry, Pete," after a while of simple silence. 

"Ya moved back to your hometown when your mother died," Pete said with a shrug. "Ya know ya can't really apologize for that. Ya don't have to, ya know." 

"It's been years, though," you countered, a grimace falling against your lips. "When I got back into the area, I honestly had no knowledge of where you were." 

"I didn't think ya would wanna see me ever again," he admitted sheepishly. “I’d love to pick up where we left off, if ya want.”

  
  
  
  



	28. Past Tense II (Pete White x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to create this as a non-gender specific fic, though the dorming with Leslie could be surmised that the reader is fem! (BUT I seriously attempted to stick to completely no gender specifications, and if Fem!Reader bugs you, please think of them as co-ed dorms). I still have a deep love for VBros, especially Pete, and I'm trying like hell to get back into writing for it. I'm hoping after finishing the rewrite of Past Tense to MAYBE go into and write some Rusty, as that has been requested a great deal. I have some ideas, but I've been in a bit of a slump, so I do apologize for the lack of updates.

As you woke from your comatose state, you could feel a strong, metal collar wrapped around your neck. The world became visible once more, and you realized you were seated beside Pete, with Verner on the other side of you. Across the room, Brock and Rusty were seated. "Well,  _ this  _ is not the kind of kinky I'm into," you muttered under your breath, trying to use humor to feel a little better about the whole situation. Frowning, you glanced over to Pete, before your attention was taken back quickly by Brock.

In a growl, Brock began standing as he practically lept towards Verner, exclaiming, "You did this. You did this, didn't you?" 

As he fought against the restraints, Rusty was taken against the wall with his own restraints, choking as he gripped at the choker. Desperately, he attempted to be set free, all to no avail, as he flailed around. This had taken both yours and Pete’s attention for a few moments, until you were suddenly pulled back towards the wall sharply. 

"As usual, your detective skills are impeccable, Sampson," Verner said, pulling the chain that the three of you were tied to as he stood. "You've succeeded in exposing my sinister plan to lock myself in a dungeon, chained to an albino and his puny master." 

The cold stone hit your back hard as the metal collar tightened against your neck. In this moment, you could not even glance over to check on Pete, nor focus upon anything despite the tightening of your own restraint. Flailing yourself, you found yourself lacking breath and gasping for air.

As Brock realized what was going on, he returned back to his seat, Verner doing the same. Landing with a thud, you found yourself gasping for air as you glanced over to Pete to check on him as well. Rubbing your neck with your hand, you turned back to Verner with a glare. “Pete and I haven’t even spoken since college, Verner,” you spat venomously. “Could you give up the master and slave stiq?”

When Rusty was recovering, he spat to Brock as he rubbed his own neck, “Great, way to bodyguard,” sarcastically as he frowned. “Got any more super theories about who did this to us?”

"Oh hey, guys," you could hear Mike's voice say, "It's really you. I'm so glad you all made it. Son of a gun, you really surprised me. I didn't think you'd all show up to my funeral - especially Y/N. And now I get to return the favor." The five of you watched the screen with what looked like a healthy Mike Soryama. His voice nearly had humor to it, and yet deep inside of it was the true darkness, possibly of someone crazed from years of obsession. As he spoke your name, though, a shiver sent down your spine, something nearly twisted about it. 

Before he was able to say anything else, the dungeon door opened with a loud thud. As it had, female robots began filing in, holding trays of what you could barely recognize as the old college meals you would get at SU. Each robot, totaling in 5, brought trays and set them beside each of you. 

“Eat up, guys,” Mike said over the television once more, something almost sadistic about his words. “This is your last meal. I had it brought in special from the State University dining hall.”

“Mike, it’s nice to see you not dead and all,” Rusty started, after taking a glance to his food, and back to the screen before continuing, “but are you going to tell us why you’ve got us chained up in a dungeon?” 

“Yeah, Pally, what the hell?” Pete chimed in. 

Crossing your arms against your chest, you raised an eyebrow to the screen as you said, “Don’t tell me this is about her.”

The robots all said, “Enjoy,” in synchronization, before standing erect, getting ready to leave. 

“Thank you, ladies,” Mike said, ignoring everyone’s comments. 

“You’re welcome, Mike,” the robots replied. “We love you, Mike.”

As the robots left the room, Mike smiled as he spoke. “Aren’t my robots beautiful?” he said, almost dreamily, before his voice turned serious. “Notice anything familiar about them?”

“Yeah, I had that issue with heavy metal, too,” Rusty replied in a bored tone. “Now, will you quit screwing around, Mike, and tell us what this is all about?”

“They are what this is all about,” Mike replied. “Look closely at their faces.”

“Why don’t you just call her like a normal person?” you spat coldly, your glare apparent on your face. “Instead of chaining us up over a woman with her own free will? I offered you, how many times, that I could go and talk to her myself for you?”

“Wait, you made Leslie Cohen robots?” Brock chimed in, finally realizing exactly what the robots looked like. 

“Yeah, I think I did a pretty good job,” Mike replied smugly. “And Y/N, that’s a lot coming from you.” A laugh escaped his lips as his gaze turned to you, a smirk stretching across his lips. “I loved her, and you should know more than anyone in this room how necessary this is!”

“I mean, I’d never go saw on my friends,” you replied adamantly. “Despite your little get together, I’ve put college behind me. You could let us all go and do the same.”

“No!” he exclaimed in frustration. “I need to make you all pay for what you did to me!”

“What did we do to you?” Verner replied in frustration.

“Funny you should ask, Verner,” Mike replied darkly. “I have a list, and you’re first.”

_ In the flashback, you had been the one to fake the oregano bit first. Taking a drag of the fake weed in the bong, you pretended as if you had been getting a high from it, laying your head on Pete’s lap as you handed the fake weed to Mike. You had the slightest bit of blush against your cheeks as you laid there, your eyes shifting over to Mike as the four of you watched him inhale a hit of the oregano.  _

_ “You like it?” Verner asked after a few moments, after Mike took his inhale. “Pure Underlandian sesame.” _

_ “You’re right, Underbheit,” Mike said with a smile, glancing back at you who had already been pretending to relax after your supposed hit, before glancing at Verner. “This is some good stuff.”  _

_ It was hard to keep yourself from laughing, though you rolled your eyes as you glanced up to Pete, a smirk tugging at the corner of your lips as you did. Your gaze met his red eyes for a moment, and you could feel your breath practically hitched in your throat. “You’re cute from this angle,” you smirked in jest, winking as you did. Though it hadn’t been a lie, any sort of compliment towards the albino had always been in jest, your own nerves not allowing yourself to admit your attraction.  _

_ “That must be that Underlandian sesame,” Pete jested in return, rolling his eyes as he glanced back over to the group.  _

_ “Hey, that rhymes-,” Mike continued, a smile still prominent against his lips. “Right, Underbheit.” It took mere seconds for Mike to start laughing, practically curled into a ball on the floor as he laughed. His laughter was long, uncontrollable, as he began rolling back and forth.  _

_ You moved to sit up, before the four of you all hovered over top of Mike. In unison, you exclaimed, “Psych!”  _

_ Verner quickly added in, “It’s oregano,” before the four of you started laughing. “You’ve been smoking a lie, you tiny fool.” _

_ Mike began to cough as he was still curled up on the floor, causing Pete to chime in once more. “Come on, Mike,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You’re not high. Give it up.” _

_ “Uh, Mike?” you questioned, quirking a brow as you leaned down to get a better look as he turned over. Your eyes immediately landed on his puffed out cheeks, something that had clearly been an allergic reaction.  _

_ “Allergic...oregano,” Mike confirmed as he was still holding himself tightly on the floor. _

“It wasn’t funny,” Mike spoke seriously in real time. “I could have died, Verner. More importantly, I had to cancel my study date with Leslie.” 

“That’s it!” Verner exclaimed in aggravation. “I will tolerate no more of this madness!” As he spoke, you felt your heart drop into your stomach, watching the male’s metal jaw fly off of his face, attempting to hit one of the Leslie bots. Within seconds, he had already been standing, the two of you gasping for air as he pulled the chain. It only took a few more seconds for him to be shocked by a Leslie bot, set back upon his ass as the two of you gasped for breath. 

Pete moved his hand to your shoulder, causing your attention to shift back to him as you were still the slightest bit dizzy from being choked. “How are ya holding up?” he whispered to you, his red eyes filled with concern as his lips had been turned downward. His hand hadn’t moved from your shoulder as his eyes shifted to your collar, which had already made a noticeable red mark against your skin the last time you were brought upwards in the choke. 

A pained chuckle escaped your lips as you forced them upwards into a half smile. “I’m fine, Pete, thanks,” you replied softly, a clear lie, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell the truth. You felt dizzy, pain clear in your throat, and you were chained down in a basement full of nostalgia. “Are you?”

Pete finally moved his hand from your shoulder, but instead of taking it back for himself, he moved to grab your hand in a comforting manner. Forcing a half smile upon his own face, he nodded, though his grip had been tight. He clearly was pulling for some sort of comfort out of you, while attempting to do the same for you, causing your heart to tighten in your chest. 

_ Next on Mike’s list was Pete, and the memory he brought to life was the last day the two of you were hosting The White Room back in SU. You sat on Pete’s right side as the red light came on, signaling that the two of you had been on the air. Watching as his face read of excitement, you couldn’t help the smile against your own lips.  _

_ “You’re listening to the White Room,” he spoke into the intercom enthusiastically. “I’m your host, the ever popular Pete White, with my radiant cohost Y/N L/N.” _

_ “Pete, smooth as always,” you jested, sending a wink in his direction as your cheeks heat up with the slightest tint of blush. “It looks like we have a cute submission today. Would you care to read it?” _

_ “I would be delighted,” he replied, barely able to contain his laughter as you slipped him the card that he had written. For a second, he bit his lip to attempt to calm himself, glancing over to you with a smirk upon his face. “This next one’s a dedication to Leslie Cohen from her little buddy Mike Sorayama.” By this point, his lips were curled upwards so much, it had been hard for him to keep his composure, but you had your hand already clasped over your face to prevent yourself from laughing as your eyes watched Pete. “And he writes, Leslie, I masturbate furiously to your picture every night. Please notice me, Love, Mike.”  _

_ At the point that he finished that one, he quickly changed the station to some music as the two of you broke down laughing in the studio room. Though it hadn’t taken long for the campus security to burst into your studio and kick the two of you off of the air, the two of you laughed while it had lasted, grinning at one another as you did. As you remembered, being kicked off the air had been quite a kick to the two of your spirits.  _

“Hey, we got kicked off the air for that!” Pete snapped at Mike quickly. “Isn’t that enough?”

“Not by a long shot, Pete,” Mike replied darkly as Rusty had been laughing through the whole ordeal. “And you, Y/N, you could have stopped him. You encouraged him, and then you were laughing it up in your dorm room with Leslie afterwards.”

You huffed, rolling your eyes as your lips tightened. “Leslie was laughing about it,” you said sternly. “That in itself should be a good reason to let us off. She knew it was a joke, and she knew that it was something that we set up. We didn’t do anything bad.”

“But you, Y/N,” Mike replied darkly. “You taunted me for the same thing you couldn’t do, and then you left us all. You were the biggest hypocrite of them all.”

“Surely,” you replied with an eye roll. “But I wanted you to have what I couldn’t. Isn’t that what a friend is supposed to do?”

“What, you wanted Leslie, too?” Rusty said, now in a full burst of laughter. “I never pegged you for her type.”

“No, she didn’t want Leslie,” Mike said with a dark laugh. “And you’re next on my list, so shall we recall your blunder?”

“Oh, please don’t,” you said with a cringe, retracting your hand from Pete as you sunk further into your seat, your eyes closed. 

_ “I’m sorry, Mike,” Leslie said uncomfortably as she stood beside you. “I have to postpone. This is important.” _

_ “I-it’s okay, Leslie,” Mike replied, clearly disheartened as he shot a glare your way, watching the two of you retreating into your dorms. Though the two of you thought that he had left, he stood outside of the dorm room, his ear cupped to the door. He listened as the two of you shifted to sit upon the bed, his eyes widened.  _

_ Leslie was the first one to speak, sitting beside you with a concerned smile against her lips. “Y/N, you have to just tell him,” she said in a soft, sweet manner as her eyes glanced to you. “I’m not sure you have any real competition, but you can’t keep doing this to yourself. I see the way you look at him, and the way you look when you talk about him. Y/N, you love him.” _

_ “I-,” you started, before you could already feel yourself starting to tear up. Your voice quickly turned more hesitant as tears stained your face. “If I do, I could lose him, Leslie. He just sees me as one of the guys. That’s all I’ll ever be.” _

_ “Hey, no, no,” Leslie said in a comforting manner, placing her arm around your shoulder as she did. “You and I both know that you’re awesome. I don’t hang out with you guys. From the outside looking in, the two of you make a great couple.” _

_ “It’s not that easy, Les,” you replied softly, wiping your eyes as the tears kept flowing. “If I tell him, I could ruin everything. I highly doubt you want me just chilling around you as I hide from the boys after embarrassing myself so much.” _

_ “Well, I’m sure Mike wouldn’t be happy about that,” she replied with a laugh, “but you know, if it actually came down to that, I’m here for you. You know that. I still say the two of you would be cute together. Weird tastes, sure, but if you love him, you can’t keep yourself in the dark.” _

“Leslie cancelled on me to talk to you, Y/N, and you never even did it, did you?” Mike said darkly, glancing over at you in a rage. “I listened to it all, you sitting there pouring your heart out to my Leslie and taking her time away from me.”

“I,” you started, your y/e/c eyes glaring at the screen as you sunk in your seat as far as you could without actually pulling the chains. “Yeah, okay, I was a coward, fantastic. You caught me. I wasted time, but so did you. You could have just approached her like a normal human being. It’s not like you were too close and were going to make things awkward by confessing to her.”

“Wait, who are you guys talking about?” Rusty said curiously, shifting his eyes between Y/N and the screen that held Mike’s image. “Y/N didn’t date anyone in college.”

“Actually, I did,” you replied softly, your arms crossed once more. “After I finally gave up the ghost, I dated a few assholes.”

“But no one was the same,” Mike said with a laugh. “You couldn’t get over him then, and ha, you aren’t even over him now, are you?”

“No, but if you’re done embarrassing me-,” you started, your eyes fixated darkly to your lap as your lips tightened. 

Mike’s laughter was dark, nearly evil as you felt your heart sink into your stomach. “No, no, I’m not,” he said in a sadistic tone. “Tell him, now.”

“Wait, one of us?” Rusty chimed in with confusion. 

Verner was the one to speak next, a slight chuckle to his tone. “Isn’t it obvious?” he said, motioning to Y/N as he spoke. “It was obvious in college, and it’s pretty obvious even today.”

“Y/N,” Pete said, quirking a brow as he moved to place a hand against your shoulder to get your attention. “I’m sure any of us would’a killed to date you in college. Who’s he talking about?”

Verner started laughing as you found your cheeks heated with blush, though your heart had sunk down to your stomach. Letting out a hard sigh, your y/e/c orbs glanced into red eyes. Forcing the words from your mouth, your lips were still turned downwards as you spoke. “It was you, Pete,” you said, barely above a whisper. “I didn’t want to lose what we had, and well, I did anyways, but I could never tell you.”

Before the two of you could even talk about it, your heart shattering all over again as you moved yourself back to your own space, Mike Sorayama had moved onto Rusty. Though he had moved to Rusty, there was not even enough time for him to get into a flashback before Brock had made his way to find Mike and end the nightmare the five of you had delved right into. Silence was simply filled with bloodshed as your eyes closed, simply listening to Brock taking out whomever and whatever had been outside of the dungeon. 

  
  
  
  
  



	29. Past Tense III (Pete White x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the conclusion of my rewrite! Angst and cuteness below. If you haven't read my edited rewrite of Past Tense part 1 or 2, I definitely suggest reading those prior. I'm a great deal happier with these than the original, and I really hope you guys like this.

You were not even sure how long the three of you had been chained to the wall without help, before someone finally managed to rescue the three of you. As you had been chained, you had been silent, reserved as you were chained to the man you loved and the asshole you loathed in college. Through time, you had even fallen asleep against the albino male, though you felt no words coming from your mouth to explain yourself. The two of you had simply been a mess of chain and exhaustion, his head against your head as you rested against his shoulder. At the point that the two of you realized your shackles had been broken, you practically fell to the floor, no longer restrained by Verner and half awake. 

Rubbing your eyes, your hand immediately moved up to your throat, rubbing the spot that still held a red marking, already beginning to bruise. Everything about this situation had been melancholic, your y/e/c eyes shifting to Pete, who had still been asleep against the wall. A frown stretched your face as you reached hesitantly out to him, before retracting your hand.  _ It was back in college, Y/N,  _ you tried to convince yourself as your eyes trailed the handsome figure as he quietly slept.  _ Nearly twenty years later, and you’re still just as pathetic as you were.  _

Sucking in a deep breath, you moved to Pete, knowing you could not simply carry his slumbering figure out of the dungeon on your own. Verner had already been gone, and you were not even sure how long the two of you had been free of your restraints by this point. The smell of blood in the next room caused your body to retract, death being something you wished to free yourself of by this point. You lived a normal life, yet this, this was not something you were familiar with at all. 

“Hey, Pete,” you finally mustered to say, your voice gentle and timid despite your own discomfort. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Hu-,” he started, his hand moving to his face as he rubbed his red eyes, before blinking hard. “How are you free?” As he questioned it, he moved his hand to his own previous restraint, realizing that the collar had no longer been around his neck either. His lips had yet to curl upwards, but he had managed to stand to his feet as he glanced around. “Those jerks left us!”

You found yourself chuckling softly, though the scent of blood in your nostrils still reminded you that the two of you had not been completely free as of yet. Motioning to the open cell door, you said, “I’m sure they wanted to get out of here, and I’m shocked Verner even took off our collars.” Starting to walk towards the dungeon opening, you glanced back with melancholy in your eyes. “Let’s go figure out where we are, and get you home.”

He followed behind you, though he had a touch of concern in his own red eyes. No matter how much he wished to talk about what had happened in the dungeon, all the words that had been said, he found this to be the worst place to begin. “It smells like death in here,” he openly said, placing his hand over his face as he walked behind you. 

You simply nodded, before practically pulling him to the exit that you had your eyes fixated upon. As you saw the brightness of the outdoors, you quickly slipped off your coat, handing it to him. “I’m sure you don’t have an umbrella on you, so take this,” you said uncomfortably, trying to force a smile against your lips as you did. “I know it’s not much, but I doubt we’re far from the church.”

He quickly took it, placing it over himself to block the sun with a smile against his lips. “Thanks, Y/N,” he said softly, though he could feel a tightness in his heart from the way you had been acting. After you had been so quick to open up to him again, the moment that you confessed in front of him, you closed right back off. It wasn’t hard for him to notice your hesitation, nor the pain against your features as the two of you barely spoke. 

Once the two of you managed to get to the church, he chuckled sheepishly as he realized that his ride had likely left him as well. “Uh, Y/N,” he said with an uncomfortable laugh. “I could buy ya coffee if ya drive me home.”

Unlocking your car, you chuckled in a hollow way as you nodded. “Not necessary, but I can drive you home,” you said as you motioned for him to get in. You sat uncomfortably as you started your vehicle, simply glancing once to see that Pete had entered your car and buckled himself up before you began driving. “Where do you live now, anyways?”

“Over by Rusty’s lab,” he replied uncomfortably. “I really think we should, you know, talk, Y/N.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” you replied, biting your lip gently as you drove. “Mike made a fool out of me, and once I drop you off, we can both go back to our lives.”

“Y/N,” he started, before you quickly cut him off.

“Pete, we aren’t in college anymore,” you replied in a strained tone. “Just because seeing you brings it back, we’ve been out of college for what, twenty, twenty five years. What do you want out of it, an apology? I wasn’t going to tell you.”

“Why weren’t ya going to tell me, Y/N?” Pete questioned, his arms moving to press his point as his voice had exasperation laced in it. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because we were so close, Pete,” you replied, your knuckles white from your grip on the steering wheel. “Because I didn’t want to lose you. I already did, and we already moved on with our own lives since college. Even so, it wasn’t easy to tell you. I’d rather have been the one to break down and say it than let Mike’s horror movie get too far.”

“Did you move on, Y/N?” he questioned, a quirked brow as he gazed upon you. 

You bit your lip hard as you attempted not to cry, the feeling nearly overwhelming as you drove and drove. For a while, you didn’t even answer him, simply driving as you worked to get him back home. Through the time that you drove, though you had not answered his question, or simply refused to answer his question, he gave you little directions here and there to get him back home. It did not take too long of uncomfortable silence for you to end up outside of a trailer in the middle of nowhere. 

As he silently went to leave the car, you finally whispered your answer. “I didn’t,” you said, your voice cracked as you spoke. You could feel your whole body shaking, but you attempted to keep yourself as calm as possible. “Just, so you know, I guess. Goodbye, Pete.”

At your words, Pete froze, though he removed his hand from the door. “Turn off the car, Y/N,” he said, his own voice cracked as he found himself biting his own lip. “Come inside with me.”

Though you had the easy option that you could have just forced him out of your car and driven off far, far away from him, never to see him again, you allowed a huff to escape your lips. Moving one of your sore knuckles to the key, you turned it off and obliged his request. “Why?” you asked as you moved to get out of your own car, walking up to the trailer with him. “I’m sure I’ve made enough of a fool of myself already, Pete.” 

Once the door closed, he discarded the jacket that he was using to protect himself from the sun, and his red eyes met yours. It had been silent in the trailer, and he stared as you refused to meet his gaze. A slender hand moved underneath your chin, forcing you to glance up at him. “Stop being an idiot, Y/N,” he said with an eye roll, before he pressed his lips to your own. 

The action took you aback, frozen in place as you felt your eyes wet with the tears that desperately wished to break the floodgates of your y/e/c orbs. Closing them, one or two escaped as you moved your lips in sync with his own, the flavor of morning breath and something that was simply his own tantalizing your senses. You were not even sure the point that your arms wrapped around his neck, sinking into his embrace as you kissed him. 

One of his slender arms slipped around your waist as he pulled you flush to him, kissing you passionately as if this would be the first and last time you would ever connect. The ferocity of the kiss was astounding, though a little untrained as you both learned one another. After a while, you could feel your lungs burning with the need for oxygen, panted breaths as the two of you separated. 

“I, um,” you started, a little bewildered as your y/e/c orbs were wide, staring up helplessly at the man you still loved so deeply. 

“I love you, too,” Pete said, his lips curling upwards into a smile as he held you tighter, his red eyes gazing down upon you. “I don’t just want ya, ya know, running back out of my life.” A soft chuckle escaped his lips as his thumb moved to caress your cheek. “I never told you in college, either, and then you stopped hanging around.”

You found your lips curling upwards as you held him tightly, a warmth filling you as you heard his words. “See, now I wish I didn’t wait twenty some years,” you said with a laugh, “but I’m glad.”

“I bet Mike would be pissed if he knew that weird saw set up actually got us together,” Pete laughed as he rested his head against your own. “If you have some time, I could make us some coffee.”

“We’ve been in a dungeon for who knows how long, Pete,” you said with an eye roll, a smirk playing against your lips. “I have all the time in the world.”


	30. Sheila (Malcolm x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has heard the song "Heather" by Conan Gray, this one shot is written with this in mind. Instead of "Heather", this is named "Sheila" specifically for that. 
> 
> I want to start by APOLOGIZING. I didn't want my first Malcolm/Monarch x Reader to be a pile of sad. I love this song, and it just kind of happened. About an hour ago, this almost ended up being a Pete fic, but I really thought it would be perfect for Malcolm. In this fic, your both back in college, and this is an AU where the two meet in college.

_ The chill in the air was apparent as you walked the campus with Malcom, this sweet, and slightly eccentric male with long eyebrows paired with the sweetest smile. He glanced over to you as the two of you walked, a touch of blush against his cheeks as he noticed your chill. For a moment, he stopped, causing you to nearly walk ahead of him.  _

_ “Y/N,” he said awkwardly with a smile as you stood right ahead of him. Within seconds, he shed the coat he wore, holding it out to you. “You’re shivering. Even a mighty butterfly can catch a cold.”  _

_ You felt your cheeks heating with blush as you took the offered jacket graciously, a grin against your own face. “Are you sure, Malcolm?” you questioned with an eyebrow raised as you held it for a moment. “I don’t want you getting cold.” _

_ “Let me do something nice,” he said quickly, almost dismissively, though a grin stretched across his face as he watched you place the item upon you. “I don’t want my beautiful butterfly to get cold.” _

_ “I-,” you started, your cheeks nearly aflame as you practically melted at his words. Pursing your lips together, you offered out your hand to him shyly. “Thank you. We should really head to creative writing.” _

_ For a moment, he hesitated taking your hand, his eyes glancing up and down, simply taking in the scene of you with his slightly oversized jacket upon you. With a grin, he said, “It looks much better on you, you know.” After he said that, he reached to take your hand, the two of you walking back to creative writing class together.  _

***

The first time you watched his eyes wandering, you had been talking to him about class. You noticed something was a little bit off with Malcolm as the two of you were hanging out, outside in the snow. Though you shivered, he had no sweater to give you. It was strange, as Malcolm always had a sweater with him, and would always tell you how much nicer it looked upon you. He didn’t compliment you the same way that he used to, something you couldn’t help allowing to pain upon your heart. 

It was not like you hadn’t noticed the midnight haired woman with the gentle streak in her hair, nor her crystal blue eyes. You envied the woman’s looks, right down to her stunning hourglass figure. The moment that your heart shattered was that moment you watched his eyes trail away from you, right as you had been in the middle of a sentence. 

“Are you even listening, Malcolm?” you asked, a slight agitation in your tone. “This is an assignment we both need to do.” Even though you spoke, you trailed out where his eyes had gone, and your own y/e/c orbs grew wide at the sight before you. Not too far away, likely walking to her own class, you watched the midnight haired woman tightly wrapped in the same polyester you were used to adorning. In the coldest weather, you felt your heart sinking further into the ice water. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Malcolm replied shortly, his lips tight with his own agitation. As his eyes caught the sight that you had landed upon, he found himself internally panicking. Though Malcolm had never been a ladies man, he found himself enthralled by you, and by the mysterious woman he got a little interaction with here and there. Within seconds, he found himself lurching forward, thoughts blank as he stole your lips. 

Though your heart ached, you reciprocated the kiss quickly, a sense of warmness coming over you as his slender arms wrapped around your waist. At this moment, you found no reason to question his motivations, what drew him to you the most. Instead, you simply melted into the kiss until what he was keeping you from had been out of sight. 

“What was that for?” you teased curiously, your lips curled upwards in delight as the two of you separated. You could still feel the warmth of his arms around your waist, and your drowning heart felt the heat of the kiss bringing it back to the surface. “Not complaining, of course, just curious.”

“You-uh,” he said uncomfortably, before a grin slipped across his face. “You just looked cold, and I thought I could warm my butterfly up with a kiss.”

***

Malcolm could only allow his charade to go on so long, as you noticed more and more that he had been off more often. The kisses he stole grew lesser and lesser as time passed, and you could feel the chill of December taking you to a much darker place. More often did you see the midnight haired woman around, and today, you walked to see the two of them together. 

Your heart tightened in your chest as you watched the two laughing together. Her lips had been curled upwards at whatever Malcolm had said to her, and you felt your heart shattering in your chest. Though you couldn’t hear the words that transpired between the two of them, you could see in full view the way the two flirted. Though the woman almost didn’t seem completely interested as you first walked up, you watched as she started to melt for him, just as you had melted for the male. 

The midnight haired woman still wore his sweater, draped over her hourglass figure, and a beautiful grin against her lips. You knew that you couldn’t hate the woman for him having an attraction to her. She looked like an angel to you, but still that hatred burned inside of your heart. 

Chilling December was taking over your body as the only part of you that was warm was the tears that slipped down from your y/e/c orbs. Those y/e/c orbs watched intently as your Monarch, your butterfly, wrapped his slender arm around her shoulder. The two sat by the frozen fountain, their backs to you as you held your heart upon your sleeve. 

Your heart tightened the moment that he leaned in closer to her, a grin clear against his lips. At this moment, you could imagine how those beautiful, sweet words slipped from his lips as he held the woman close to him. Hugging yourself tightly, you could not help cursing the fact that he kissed you in the first place. Hand moving to your lips, you felt as if there was poison against them, your frown turning to a grimace as you touched them gently. As you stood, watching him leaning in for a kiss, you could still feel the way his soft lips felt against your own. 

Choking on your own tears, you wondered her name in this moment. You wondered what name you wished you had been. You wondered who the angel was who stole away your Monarch. “I wonder if he ever knew how much I liked him,” you murmured through your tears as you ran off, away to the dorms with tears staining your reddened cheeks. 


	31. Casper (Pete White x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold of you to assume that this will be any bit fluffy. Imagine, instead of Billy, you were the one taken from the quiz show (in an AU where any gender is allowed on QuizBoys). This is total angst, I just really wanted to try out this little concept. Someone more astute than Billy in the aspect of not trusting what Pete would do once you regained your memories. I hope you enjoy this concept as much as I did writing it. I swear I'll have some fluff (or smut, I'm actually betting on smut first) soon.

_ "I've had it with you, Pete!" You exclaimed _ ,  _ tears flowing down your placid cheeks as you gripped your bleeding arm. Pain coursed through your body as you gripped it tightly, staring at the male on the moped. "You've done nothing but use me since you met me. You nearly got me killed!"  _

_ "You're going to die out here, Y/N!" Pete countered quickly, his lips a grimace as his red eyes stared at you in defeat. "There's coyotes out here. Do you want to lose your other arm?"  _

_ "I hate you," you growled deeply, your y/e/c orbs nothing but a glare as they did not flicker from him. "Anything would be safer than sticking around with you, Pete."  _

_ "You don't mean that, Y/N," he attempted to reason, an arm reaching out to you. "I'm sure I can find something else for us to do."  _

_ "Enough!" You exclaimed, choking upon your own sobs. "I don't ever want to see you again, Pete."  _

*** 

_ "Welcome to Quizboys, with your host, the ever popular Pete White," a black haired male with red eyes and tanned skin exclaimed, a smile against his lips. "Despite the name, we opened the show up, and I'm pleased to announce our reigning champion Y/N L/N is competing for our grand prize, along with…"  _

***

_ "I'm a freak, too, Y/N," he said, pulling off his wig to expose his powder white locks, only a compliment to his pinkened skin.  _

_ "I've tried makeup," you said with a frown, reaching up to touch the large gashed scar upon your face. "It's never worked to hide this."  _

_ "Well, we freaks need to stick together," he said in an exuberant tone, reaching out to cup your chin. "And Y/N, I haven't seen anyone as beautiful as you."  _

_ "You're just saying that because you ruined my reputation," you said with a huff, your eyes averting from his red gaze. "A handsome guy like yourself wouldn't have any use for a scarred up freak like me."  _

_ "You actually think I'm handsome, like this?" He questioned with a quirked brow.  _

_ "Of course I do," you said, pushing out of his grip as you moved your hand to touch your scar. "I don't lie, you know."  _

_ "I didn't either," he said with a large grin against his features. "Your scar makes you unique, and I like that."  _

*** 

Good and bad flooded your memories, your metallic hand twitching as you lied upon the floor. You felt yourself gasping for air, overwhelmed by each and every thing you remembered. All the way down to the OSI finding and using you as a tool to attempt to capture Fantamos, you could remember everything you had forgotten. 

Once you came back to your senses, labored breath, you pushed yourself to your feet. Rubbing your head, you had not even noticed the tears that streaked down your face already. Your mind had been overwhelmed, heart full of confliction. In merely the other room, you knew your husband had been on his video game, not even paying attention to the thud that your body had made against the floor. After trying to reach the highest parts of the bathroom to clean it, you managed to whack your head against the hard flooring. 

Leaning your body against the door, you wondered if you should even go out to face your husband. These memories, these aching memories, had all been kept from you. It had not taken your genius to know that your husband had your memory wiped at some point, though you still had no recollection of how you got back to him in the first place. The little bit of a blur between then and your normal memories, enigmatic to you, and yet, your heart ached. 

In that same sense, you worried if you were to bring these problems out in the open if someone would just take these memories away from you once more. You wondered as you sobbed in the bathroom, if your husband did this for a reason. The good memories out of the bad warmed your heart, yet the bad memories made you wonder if you should simply slip out the back of the trailer. A large part of you wondered if you should just leave and never come back. 

"Sweetheart," you could hear him on the other side of the door, his tone smooth as he called out to you. A touch of concern laced in his voice, you felt your heart tighten more. "Are you crying?" 

Attempting to steady yourself, you swallowed hard. "I'm okay," you called back, steadying yourself on the door still. "I just hit my head reaching for something." 

"You hit your head?!" He exclaimed in shock, attempting to open the door you had been leaning against. "Let me in, Y/N. You could have a concussion." 

"Or I could remember some shit you don't want me to," you spoke without thinking, your tongue sharp as you held yourself propped against the door. 

"What are you talking about, Y/N?" He asked, his voice almost defensive. 

Your lips curled into a frown as you sucked in a deep breath. "Was that how you got me back, by wiping my memories, Pete?" You asked, your voice choking on your own sobs. "Do you really think it's okay for me not to remember months of my own life?" 

Listening as Pete moved from the door, shuffling back into the trailer, before showing back up at the door, the tears just kept flowing. “If you open the door, you can tell me what the hell you’re talking about,” he said, clearly playing dumb as he garnished his playstation in his hands, awaiting for you to open the door. His red eyes had been filled with concern as he stared at the door, more than once glancing down to the playstation in his hands.  _ What the hell am I even doing?  _ He questioned regrettably as he stood outside. 

“No,” you said defiantly, reaching down to lock the door as your head was beginning to lose its ache already. Moving away from the locked door, you found yourself pacing back and forth in the small bathroom. “How do you think I could even trust you, Pete?”

“Y/N,” he started, his words falling short as he hadn’t actually known what to say to you by this point. You left him in the past for doing some horrible, horrible things to you. He was the reason for it all, and yet, without your memories, the two of you fell in love. Even standing on the opposite side of the door now, the white haired male loved you dearly, every bit of you. The terror of losing you was much too much for him as he gripped the playstation in his hand tighter. “Just open the door so we can talk, Y/N.”

“Do you think we can talk months away, or are you just going to get my memories erased again?” you spat back, malice clear in your tone. “I love you, Pete, but what the fuck. Has everything just been a lie?” Sucking in a deep breath, despite your better judgement, you moved to unlock the door. Opening the door, you stepped back far enough to take your husband by surprise, your arms crossed over your chest as your eyes narrowed upon him. Immediately, you caught the playstation he held in his hand. “This is wrong, Pete, and you know that as well as I do.” 

Wide-eyed, Pete’s gaze shifted between you and the playstation in his hands, his face flushing as he hadn’t expected you to open the door. He hadn’t expected you to be so prepared for him to knock you out, to fix your memories once more. “Ya know,” he started, before his words fell short once more. His red eyes landed upon your disheveled figure, the tears that stained your cheeks, causing him to grimace more. 

“Has this happened before?” you questioned, your brows furrowed as you glared upon your husband. “Have you just knocked me out, wiped my memory, and then everything has been okay again?”

“N-,” he started, before you cut him off immediately. 

“Don’t you fucking lie to me, Pete!” you practically screamed, your lips tight as your words merely broke from the sobs that escaped your lips. “You’re literally standing there, prepared to knock me out. You can’t tell me this hasn’t happened before. What, are you just going to keep this up until one of these times you hit me too fucking hard?”

Finally, Pete set the playstation on the counter beside him, a defeated look in his red eyes. In a small voice, he said, “I need you, Y/N.” His voice was paired with a crack, tears beginning to seep into his red eyes as he spoke. No explanation was paired with his words, simply the tears that began to slip from his eyes. 

“You should have thought about that back when I had my hand, Pete,” you spat coolly, before moving to shove him aside, making your way towards the door of the trailer. 

It had been one swift motion, something you should have expected, and yet you hadn’t. With a hard thump, your body was quick to hit the floor. Your vision slipped away with your consciousness as Pete slipped his hand into his pocket, garnishing his phone. “Hello, Goldilocks?” he said into the phone after speed-dialing. “This is Casper. Gill has fallen out of bed.”

Once he hung up the phone, he moved to your side, caressing your y/h/c locks softly with a frown against his features. He wouldn’t have more than a minute alone with your unconscious body, knowing this as he’s done it plenty of times in the past, but the words you spoke echoed through him. Biting his lip, he placed a gentle kiss against your forehead, before watching as you were taken away once more.


	32. Pink Pilgrim (Pete x Wife!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say either fluff or smut was coming. I was re-watching "Maybe No-Go", and suddenly some Pete smut appeared. Fem!Reader, no huge warnings despite slight costume fetish and no condom. This one is a 'quickie' in comparison to some of my smuts, but I do hope you all enjoy!

Still dressed in his Pink Pilgrim outfit, Pete lazily yawned, walking into your shared bedroom, where you had already been lying down comfortably in your lingerie, awaiting his arrival. You could not even help the smirk that formed against your lips as he flipped the switch on, practically squeaking in surprise. “You’re not going to let me sleep, are you?” he questioned with an eyebrow raised, not even moving to remove his outfit yet. 

“That’s not going to be a problem, is it?” you questioned in a sultry tone, moving a hand up your thigh slowly. At this small action, you watched as his red eyes trailed with your hand, following its every movement. Biting your lip gently, you moved to the edge of the bed, tugging him closer. 

He could already feel himself growing hard, a gentle groan escaping his lips as he was pulled up close to your face. Dipping his lips down to meet your own, he groaned once more into the kiss as you pulled him down to your level. “I could get undressed first,” he said with a laugh between kisses as the two of you delved back and forth into one another. 

Your appetite was growing by the second, tasting the zest that was Pete’s mouth as he lumbered over your body, his hands already moving to grab at your waist as you pulled him in. Something about him in his Pink Pilgrim outfit always brought out the animalistic desires within you, and you had already planned to ravish your husband by the moment he stepped into the door. Another brief separation, you couldn’t help giggling softly. “No, no,” you replied in a sultry, teasing mannerism. “Let me.”

Pete gasped the moment you flipped him around, pinning him against the bed. It had been messy, his arms out as a light blush rose in his cheeks, but within moments his lips curled upwards as a chuckle escaped his pouted lips. “Someone’s eager,” he teased as he watched you, in merely a little strip of lingerie, crawl on top of his disheveled frame. He thanked whatever god he could that his Pink Pilgrim pants were significantly looser than his normal attire, as his cock had already begun aching for relief. 

His lithe body lied in anticipation beneath you as you crawled upwards, stopping only to hover your hips over his clearly excited member beneath his pants. Pete had already begun panting beneath you as you teased your core upon his clothed cock, your lips dipping downwards to claim his lips once more. Voraciously, you slipped your tongue past his lips, carnivorously tasting his wet cavern as you tempted him. 

Your craving for Pete’s cock had simply increased with each advance, your core dripping through your lingerie as you tempted him. Though you had control over the situation, your skillful hands moving to remove the top of his outfit first, the quest for euphoria had already begun clouding your senses. As you removed his top, your lips trailed down his jaw line to his ear lobe, a panted whisper to tickle his eardrum as you explored him. “I never tell you enough how sexy you are, Pete,” you murmured, a smirk against your lips as you ground your hips harder against his eager erection. 

Another needy groan escaped his lips as he felt you grind hard against his erection, his words slipping like liquid from his mouth. “Ya sure know how to tease me, Y/N,” he said between panted breaths. “Don’t be surprised when that cute outfit of yours is tossed across the room.”

As he spoke, he moved his lithe fingers to caress up your hips, stopping upon your clothed buds, before slipping underneath the fabric to pinch and squeeze upon them. His movements were consuming, squeezing hard as he relished in your gasps. The more he listened to you panting above him, the more his smirk grew, red eyes drinking in the enticing scene before him. 

It had not taken long for your desire to grow beyond your own restraints, slipping his outfit down to his boxers in a swift motion as your core ached for his cock. Hands caressing down his sides, you placed butterfly kisses from his chest down to the waistline of his pink hearted boxers. With a smirk, you took a sinful glance with your y/e/c orbs up at your husband’s disheveled appearance before slipping his boxers off and tossing them to the floor. 

The moment of contact as your hand slipped around his hardened cock caused Pete to immediately rasp, before a mewl escaped his lips. His red eyes viewed with gluttony as you took his hardened cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him in ardent pleasure. It had not taken long for his craving to increase, desperately needing the sensation of your tight walls around him. 

“Y/N, come here,” he mewled as you prodded his cock in and out of your mouth. 

Your y/e/c orbs flickered upwards, and yet you obliged, crawling upwards to meet his lips once more. As your lips connected, you could feel his lithe fingers slipping you from your lingerie hastily, so much so that you were sure they could have ripped. At that moment, you would not have cared if he had destroyed them, as your core was slick with desire for his cock. 

He lined his cock with your drenched entrance, rousing you with the tip as he swirled it at your entrance. As a luscious moan escaped your lips, his lips curled upwards once more into a smirk before nimble fingers abruptly pushed your hips downward upon his cock. The sight of his head tilting backwards, a moan escaping his lips had you overwhelmed for a moment, but you desired so much more. 

Bouncing your hips up and down, you thrusted his cock in and out of you with each bounce. Carnal moans and mewls filled the room with each and every thrust, the mixture of both of your names filling the air and bouncing from the walls. His thrusts eventually met your pace, powering from the bottom as the two of you drove to amorous delirium. As your walls clamped down upon his hardened cock, you could feel his hot seed filling you inside. 

Collapsing beside him, both of your pants filled the air as you lazily lied upon the bed. An exhausted smile slipped across your lips as you moved to plant a chaste kiss against his lips, before lying back down with your head against his chest. “I love you, Pete,” you murmured softly as you closed your y/e/c orbs, not even bothering to clean up the mess after your licentious love making. 

He chuckled softly to himself, pulling a slender arm around your waist as he pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead. “I love you, too, Y/N,” he whispered in return. It hadn’t taken more than a few minutes for the two of you to slip off into slumber together, not a care in the world as you relished in one another’s warmth. 

***

“You two are disgusting,” Billy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he stood in your doorway. “And loud! Did I mention loud? Oh my god! Did you guys forget that I live here, too?” 

You sat curled up beside Pete, a blanket messily hiding the two of your naked bodies as blush rose in your cheeks. Sharing a look, you had to stifle a laugh at your roommate’s antics, though you could remember the two of you going all out the night prior. “Oops,” you said, shrugging as you curled more into Pete. 

“We live in a trailer!” Billy said, motioning with his hands once more. “The walls are thin! And you guys have been married forever. I don’t know how you two still end up being so loud!”

“Can ya, ya know, blame me for having such a beautiful wife?” Pete said with a chuckle, before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to your lips. “I don’t know what to tell ya, fella. You’ll understand once ya have a special someone.”

Billy simply threw his hands up once more, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips as he stormed out of the room. Once he had left, the two of you broke out laughing, allowing the blanket to slip back downwards as you no longer needed to cover up. Pete moved to press another kiss against your lips, passion present in the ferocity of the kiss. Even with morning breath, the two of you delved into one another with the same fire you had the night before. 

Separating, Pete moved to whisper in your ear, a smirk clear against his lips, “Shower for round two?” 

  
  



	33. Twilight's Easy Solution II (Watch x Fem!Reader x Ward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the Vampire AU with Watch and Ward! This is...incredibly explicit, and complete shameless smut. I do hope you enjoy!

If there was a point of return, she had already passed it as she entered the bedroom with the two vampires. Watch had been on her left, while Ward had taken her right, anticipation swallowing the mortal up inside. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as the two clearly eyed the mortal woman, the possibility still flickering in her mind that the two could simply drink her and leave her to waste. 

“Welcome to your doom!” Ward said with a smirk against his lips, his free hand moving in exasperation, followed only by a chuckle at his own jest. 

Ward rolled his eyes, though he found his lips curling into a smirk as he could see a flicker of fear in the mortal woman’s y/e/c orbs. “You idiot,” he spoke with a laugh. “You don’t want to scare her too much.” 

“Oh, please!” Ward replied in an exasperated tone, rolling his eyes as he spoke. “She came home with two vampires. She should expect a little fear.” As he spoke, he moved so that he could inhale her scent deeply, breath clear against the nape of the woman’s neck. “Especially when she smells so good.”

“Cool it, Edward,” Ward replied with a smirk, before moving to the woman’s front, placing a hand underneath her chin, forcing her to catch his gaze. “Let’s be gentle with this one. At least let her suck my cock before you drain her.”

“Drain me?” the woman stuttered with wide eyes, though she still had a hint of lust behind them as she stared up at the vampire. “I thought we were-.”

“Ha!” Watch exasperated, breaking off in a laugh as he did. “I had her there for a second! That was great!”

“Well, no matter what, I get her ass,” Ward chimed in with a smirk, before moving his hand to smack her clothed ass with a chuckle. 

Watch made haste to capture the confused woman’s lips, kissing her with ardor as his hands explored the woman’s curves. He smirked more as he felt the woman completely melt into the kiss, a gentle moan reverberating from her throat as he managed to slip his tongue between her lips. Using a swift motion, Watch had slipped his hands underneath her shirt, tugging it upwards as he caressed the smooth skin. 

Ward moved behind the woman, his lips trailing around the nape of her neck as he pressed his clothed, clearly hardened member, against her ass. Groaning into the nape of her neck, he pressed passionate kisses against the delicate surface of her skin, thinking more than a few times that it would be so easy for him to just slip. 

Watch interrupted Ward’s process as he separated from the woman, slipping her blouse and tossing it carelessly to the floor. With a smirk, he said in a graveled tone, “I’m sure going to love imprinting my cock into you.” As he spoke, he moved to cup her breasts roughly, dipping his face to her level to swirl his tongue around her sensitive buds. “So fucking sexy.”

“Imprinting was a werewolf thing,” Ward corrected with a laugh as he moved to grind his cock harder against her ass. 

With the mix of fear and lust, Y/N found herself unable to formulate words as the two vampires teased her, her core already slick with arousal. Mewls slipped from her lips as she felt the two stimulating her senses, a gasp escaping her lips as she could feel Ward beginning to fiddle with the button of her pants, working to slip them off of her. Forcing words from her lips, they came as more of a plea than a request. “Let me suck your cocks,” she forced out between moans. 

“Isn’t someone a little slut,” Watch said with a smirk, stepping back to eye the woman so desperate for the vampire’s cocks. 

“Our little slut,” Ward chimed in, his words tickling the shell of her ear as he spoke. 

The two moved to remove their uniforms, slow to each strap as they eyed the mortal before them. Y/N moved to her knees as the two undid their outfits, staring up at the two with a blush against her cheeks as she had been exposed in merely a disheveled bra and panties. As the men rid themselves of their clothes entirely, they closed in upon the woman, both their cocks standing to attention. 

Y/N wasted no time, taking both cocks in her hands as she began to pump the two vampires, receiving pleasing groans in response. As she did so, her lips curled upwards into a smirk, wrapping her lips around Watch’s cock first. She would take turns with both cocks, swirling her tongue around the heads as she engulfed them, tasting Watch, and then Ward, and then back again. The woman quickly noticed that Ward had been much more vocal than Watch, throaty moans escaping the vampire’s lips as Watch simply exude satisfied grunts and groans. 

“Ah, fuck,” Ward commented as he felt Y/N’s warm cavern around his cock, swirling her tongue down to the base and back up once again. “Our little slut is right. Suck our cocks dry.”

“Oh fuck, yes,” Watch chimed in as Y/N swapped to his cock, giving him the same treatment. “I think it’s about time to bend our little slut over.”

“Mmm, let’s make a mess of her first,” Ward said with a smirk, his breaths ragged between his moans as the two were both growing close. As Y/N took Ward into her mouth once more, he reached his hand down and practically shoved her mouth down upon him, a throaty mewl escaping his lips as he did. “Fuck, I’m gonna...ah!” 

Y/N could feel his hot seed slip to the back of her throat, the salty substance tingling against her tongue as she was shoved down upon his cock. Desperate for air, she rode out his bliss before sputtering as she swallowed. The woman had to take a breath before she moved back to the other vampire’s cock, pumping him as she sucked him hard, riding him to his own release. Though Watch had been much quieter in comparison to Ward, she could still hear the profanities that slipped from his throat upon his release. 

Within moments of Y/N swallowing the vampire’s cum, the two had pulled the mortal to her feet, lust gleaming in both eyes. Watch had been the first to speak, moving from the two to lie upon the bed, cock already ready for action once more. “Let’s see how you like to be double stuffed by a couple of vampires,” he teased the woman as he motioned for her to get on top and ride him. “Let’s see how loyal of a slut you are for us. 

Y/N could feel her heart tighten at Watch’s words, a sense of a new fear slipping into her mind as she eyed the clearly staminated vampire. From his smirk to his stark naked appearance, she could feel herself both incredibly aroused and terrified all at the same time. Even so, she tried to feign a sense of confidence as she slipped her undergarments off, mounting the bed. “I’m sure I can handle you two,” she teased. “Do your worst.” As she spoke, she moved her slick core above the vampire’s hardened cock, teasing her own entrance as she mewled out. 

With haste, Ward moved behind the woman, taking her hips in his nimble fingers as he stimulated the first thrust, pressing her down against Watch’s cock. “Mmm, make sure you lean far enough forward so I can get right in your ass,” he spoke as he moved a hand to grip his cock, lining himself up with her asshole. “We’re going to fill you right up.”

“She’s so fucking tight,” Watch commented with a breathy groan as he felt her hot walls clamped over his cock. 

“And about to get even tighter,” Ward teased as he moved to thrust his cock into her. “Don’t worry, sexy, all you’ve gotta do is bounce up and down on his cock. I’ll match your speed.”

Y/N cried out as she felt both men stretching at her holes, gripping the vampire beneath her with her nails as she did. It took a few moments to adjust to both sizes inside of her, before she started out light with pumping Watch’s cock in and out of her. Riding the male, she could feel Ward doing exactly as he stated, thrusting into her each time she would go down upon Watch’s cock. The woman felt so full, a moaning mess sandwiched between the two vampires. Her mind had been blank despite the lustful pleasure consuming her. 

Moans quickly turned to screams as the woman found her slickened core already growing close to her bliss, the two cocks pounding her holes mercilessly. Between screaming the two vampires’ names and her own slew of profanities, the only thing that filled that room was the cacophony of each flavor of passion. The groans, moans, and mewls all strung together into an absolutely sinful song. Ward’s hands would occasionally leave hard slaps upon her ass as he entered her, while Watch found it pertinent to tease her sensitive buds, twisting and pulling at them with his hands as he did. 

Bliss came for the three in the messiest of ways, Watch pulling out right as he felt his rise, squirting his hot seed all over the woman’s tits. Ward did not even attempt to pull out as he filled the woman’s ass with his sticky, hot seed, riding out his bliss as long as he possibly could. Y/N’s holes both tightened hard around the cocks, and as Watch pulled his own cock out of her, she could feel him replace it with his fingers to ride out her own orgasm. 

The three collapsed against the bed, Ward managing to slip himself on the edge of the bed as Y/N lied upon Watch. Ward wrapped his arms around the mortal woman’s waist, while Watch lazily slipped a hand around her waist. Pants could still be heard from the three as they were all coming down from their high, strewn messily in their own sin. 

“You’re ours now,” Ward commented with a smirk against his lips. 

“Think you can handle that daily?” Watch chimed in with a smirk against his lips. 

“Mm, you guys nearly killed me,” Y/N admitted sheepishly, her mind finally beginning to find clarity. “But killing me daily would be a dream.”

“See, this is a much better ending than Twilight!” Ward exclaimed with a smirk against his lips as he pressed a kiss against the woman’s shoulder. 


	34. Final Arch (Pete White x Villain!Reader)

Staring at the red envelope in your hands, you gripped it loosely as you bit your lip. Y/e/c orbs were trained upon your name, the sheer anticipation driving you mad. As you stared, though, you wondered if you truly wished to open that envelope. After this last arch of yours, you would have to give up your villainous rights completely. In your early forties, though, you knew you had to choose your career. Being a councilwoman was just about the highest you could go in the Guild of Calamitous Intent, and no matter who you had to face tonight, it would be your last hurrah. 

Closing your y/e/c orbs, your nimble fingers moved to open the envelope, your heart pattering in your chest. Thinking back to those you used to arch, your list had been relatively long. There had only been one or two deaths between the set of men and women you arched, but with Watch and Ward deciding upon your last arch, you could feel a pit in your stomach. 

With the paper in your hands, you swallowed hard before opening your y/e/c orbs, your gaze fixated upon the paper in front of you. “Y/S/V/N…” you started as you skimmed the letter in front of you. Your heart tightened in your chest, though in a sense, you felt the need to chuckle at the words written upon the paper. Despite yourself, you found your lips curling upwards the slightest bit, before tossing down the paper to go ready yourself for your nostalgic, and last adventure. 

With a tracking device on your phone, you double checked the location to be sure as you stealthily made your way to the small home the tracking device was placed upon. Taking a peek inside of said home, in the dead of night, surely most of the inhabitants had been asleep. No matter how much of a villain you had been, you still attempted to keep as quiet as you could as you moved yourself to find the arch enemy you were to arch, the first one you had arched after college on your own. 

A smirk crossed your face as you found the man alone, slumbering peacefully upon his bed. In the pale moonlight, his ivory skin practically shimmered. Delicately, you sat beside the man in question, holding your whip in your hand as you simply watched him slumber. Something was tight in your chest as you watched his chest rise and fall, simply dressed in his briefs and an undershirt. 

As he turned in his bed, his hand landed upon your thigh, crimson eyes widening at the unfamiliar feeling. Biting your lip, you brought a cloth to his mouth to silence him, while motioning with your whip holding hand for him to be quiet. Leaning close to the shell of his ear, you whispered, “Let’s go for a little walk, shall we, Pink Pilgrim?”

“Can I at least, ya know, get dressed first?” he replied in a deadpan, yet hushed tone as he motioned to his adornments. 

With an amused chuckle, you nodded, showing that you would merely turn around as he got dressed. It hadn’t taken more than a few moments for the man to tap back onto your shoulder, causing you to turn to see his new outfit. Surely he hadn’t had something so nice back when you used to arch him, and you felt your cheeks redden a bit with blush. Using your whip to tie his arms quickly, you brought the man outside with you. 

“So, why now?” the Pink Pilgrim questioned exhaustively as you pulled him outside, walking beside him while he was still wrapped in your whip. “What did I do for you to come back after over ten years?”

“Funny, isn’t it?” you said as you walked with him, a chuckle escaping your lips. “You’re my last hurrah, Pink Pilgrim. I apologize for the droll timeframe. You actually looked pretty peaceful, and I may have just left you there if you hadn’t woken.”

“What, you’re giving up villainy?” he replied, clearly sarcastic as his crimson eyes trailed to you. 

You rolled your eyes in return, bringing him to a nice stone bridge not too far from the home. “It’s a career choice,” you replied with a sigh. “I’m a councilwoman, Pete. Apparently I come back tomorrow and give up my arching rights entirely, or I don’t come back at all.”

“I kind of missed having you arch me,” he said softly, leaning against the railing of the stone bridge as he glanced towards you. “Billy’s arch is just kind of a pain.”

“St. Cloud?” you replied with an eyebrow raise, before you broke out laughing. “I’ve met him, and he’s pretty, ugh. It’s always been hard to like, truly hate you, though. I enjoyed arching you, sure, but I knew you back in college, Pete. Hell, I thought you were hot.”

“Wait, really?” the Pink Pilgrim replied with wide eyes, standing up straight as he spoke. “Then, wait, why did you arch me in the first place?”

“We don’t choose our first arch,” you replied with a shrug. “Oh, here, as long as you don’t run away, I’ll remove the whip.” As he nodded, you brought your whip back to your side, before moving to lean against the bridge beside him. “Honestly, I guess it’s nice that they chose you for my last. It’s nice to see you one last time.”

“This doesn’t have to be the last time we see each other, Y/N,” he replied, placing a hand on your shoulder as he did. “I mean, ah jeez, I’d like to see you again. The real you, not the villain chasing me around.”

“Even after everything, really?” you questioned, a quirked brow as your y/e/c orbs met his crimson ones. “I mean, I never threw you out into the sun, because I have morals, but I’ve still done some pretty villainous things to you.”

“Nothing that hasn’t been forgiven over ten years,” he said with a shrug. “We were close in college, anyways. I’m sure we would have stayed that way if you hadn’t turned to villainy.”

“Oh, come on, but the sexy costume,” you said with a smirk, moving your hands to emphasize your point. “I couldn’t pull this off as a hero, and you know that as well as I do.”

Pete rolled his eyes, allowing a chuckle to escape his lips. “I mean, you’re not wrong,” he replied with an exasperated tone, “but you were a good scientist, too. Who knows, maybe you could have been working down at Ven-Tech with me, or I’m sure we would have had you at Conjectural Technologies.” 

“I mean, I arched you maybe once a week,” you said with a smirk, leaning back on the bridge. “I don’t think you would have been able to deal with me daily.”

“I would have loved to, if you weren’t trying to kill me!” he replied in an exasperated tone, waving his arms in emphasis. “It may be hard to believe, but I really liked you back in college, and then suddenly you were chasing me around with a magical whip!”

“I told you, that wasn’t my choice,” you said with a shrug, before your eyes widened, shifting your gaze back to Pete. “Wait, do you really mean that?”

“If you didn’t catch that for how many times I got on Rust about hitting on you-,” Pete said with an eye roll. 

“Well, now I feel like an idiot,” you replied with a chuckle, dipping your head back to look up at the starry night sky. “I would have dated you back then if you had made it a little more obvious.”

Pete chuckled softly as he moved to grab the hand that wasn’t holding the whip, though his gaze moved to the night sky as yours had been. “You’re retiring from villainy for the counsel,” he quipped. “We could, I mean, we still have a chance.” After a moment’s pause, he moved to glance at you with his crimson eyes, squeezing your hand gently to catch your gaze. “We could start with maybe a coffee date and catch up?”

“I’d like that,” you murmured, a smile making its way to your face as you gently squeezed his hand back. “I should probably let you get back to sleep, shouldn’t I?”   
  
“Probably,” he said with a chuckle. 

The two of you exchanged numbers, before you managed to walk him back home without the whip upon his arms. As much as you wondered if you should have had your last hurrah with your last arching of your life, you realized as you felt his soft lips against your cheek as a goodnight, just maybe this had been better than arching. For a moment, you simply held your hand to your cheek, a touch of blush against them as you watched your arch enemy walk back inside his home. It had been a sobering thought, knowing that the next time you saw him, he would be on a willing date with you.

  
  



	35. Goodbye (Pete White x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Fluff!! I did this concept with Billy, and you bet I couldn't stop myself from writing it with Pete.

“Whatever you’ve got to tell yourself, Pete,” you snarked with an eye roll, moving your hand as you spoke. “I’m not going to give you a cheesy, I love you but I need some time, because we’re over. I’m leaving SU, and that’s all there is to it. I don’t know what to tell you besides well, get out of my dorm room so I can finish packing.”

“Ya know, whatever this is, we can work through it!” Pete pleaded, his crimson gaze stained with tears as he moved his hands in emphasis. “I love you, Y/N/N. Ain’t no other girl for me! I-I could go with you, maybe?”

Your lips fell to a grimace as you turned to meet his crimson gaze, folding your arms against your chest. “I told you, Pete, no,” you said in a stern tone, trying so hard not to show your own emotions, no matter if they were pushing against your floodgates. “You stay at SU, graduate, and get into your field. Be successful, or whatever. Don’t make me feel like shit for leaving.”

“I just don’t get why you’re leaving,” Pete reasoned, voice breaking from the tears that fell from his crimson gaze. “What did I do to make you wanna leave?”

“You didn’t do anything, Pete,” you replied with a heavy heart, no longer able to meet the albino male’s gaze. “Just, get out of my dorm room. My ride will be here any minute.”

As you realized Pete wasn’t going to budge, you picked up your bags, making your way out of the dorm room. You could feel tears pricking your eyes, your heavy heart settling in your chest. Each word that slipped past his lips made you want to break down and just tell him. Between the White Room and his pursuit for super science, you couldn’t. You couldn’t do that to him. 

A slender hand held a grip against your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. “Don’t do this, Y/N/N,” he said, his voice cracking with each word that slipped past his lips. “I love you so much.”

Refusing to look back, tears beginning to seep past your y/e/c orbs, you forced your words from your lips. “Goodbye, Pete,” you said simply, before shrugging his slender hand off of your shoulder. With a quickened pace, you made your way down to the front of the college, ducking inside of your mother’s vehicle with a rain pouring against your heart. 

“Honey, you know it’s for the best,” you could hear your mother whisper to you, placing a comforting hand against your shoulder before moving her hand to start the vehicle. “You don’t want to ruin that poor boy’s life, now do you?”

“No, mom,” you murmured through the tears that seeped down your cheeks, watching as the university grew further and further away from you. Moving your hand to your stomach, you closed your eyes as you allowed a sigh to escape your lips.  _ It’s for the best,  _ you reminded yourself morosely, as you drew further and further from the man you loved. 

***

“Hey, earth to Mom,” you could hear your daughter say in an aggravated tone as she snapped her fingers. “I wanted to know why you were so hesitant to come with me. I thought you supported my decision to get into super science.”

Y/e/c orbs glanced over to your snow white haired daughter, her long white locks down to her shoulders. She wore sunglasses over her crimson eyes, her pinkened ivory skin covered in a light overcoat, a perturbed expression just as her father would have whenever you’d space out in college. Wiping a stray tear from your cheek, you forced a chuckle to escape your lips. “You know I went to college with Dr. Venture, don’t you?” you questioned, raising a brow as you sat in the passenger seat of the car. “I just- it’s a lot to take in, sweetheart.”

“You said you got your degree online, mom,” your daughter replied with an eye roll, her gaze shifting back to the road as the two of you neared Venture Enterprises. “Were you two like, close or something?”

“Y/D/N, I dropped out of SU to have you,” you said, a frown against your lips as your gaze shifted back out to the window. “Before I left SU, I used to hang out with Dr. Venture and that whole group. Dr. Venture is, honestly, kind of a dick, but we were close.”

“It’ll be good for my career,” your daughter replied with a shrug. “I don’t really care if he’s a dick.”

You found yourself forcing another chuckle from your lips, though in this moment, it seemed hollow. The thought of seeing Rusty again after so many years, after leaving without saying goodbye to anyone despite Pete...after lying to Pete...killed you inside. Your daughter wanted the moral support, and begrudgingly, you agreed to come along with her to Venture Enterprises anyhow. She had told you that there were a few scientists willing to talk to her about her career, and since she was going for her doctorate, it was not like you could refuse. 

Once Y/D/N parked the car, reality set in for you even more. You stared at the large building in front of you, a tightness in your chest as you realized you would need to face one of your largest fears. Rusty was almost as close to you as Pete had been, and no matter if he was a dick, he was still someone that you cared about. 

“Come on, Mom,” you could hear your daughter say, placing an umbrella over her head as she exited the car. “I don’t want to have to be outside too long while you reminisce.” 

“Right,” you replied, a slight squeak in your tone as you moved to exit the car yourself. You wondered if this was right, if you should have even came with your daughter, but deep down, you knew you had to. Moving to wrap a supportive arm around her shoulder as the two of you walked, you forced your words from your lips. “I- you know I’m proud of you, right?”

“God, please don’t embarrass me,” your daughter joked with a laugh, playfully shoving you as she rolled her red eyes underneath the sunglasses. “Yeah, thanks for coming with me.”

“I know this means a lot to you,” you replied, a smile forced against your lips. “I’ll just be here if you need anything.”

The moment Y/D/N buzzed the door, you could hear a, “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” forcing your heart into your stomach. 

“See, I told you,” you forced out in a whisper with a half smirk. 

The door opened hastily, revealing a clearly balded Rusty Venture with a frown atop his lips. “What do you want?” he asked in a bored tone, glancing between Y/D/N and you. After a moment, his eyes widened, realization setting in. “Y/N? Is that actually you?”

“I-uh,” you started, your gaze shifting to the ground as you swallowed hard. “Yeah, you spoke to Y/D/N on the phone. “I’m just here for moral support.”

“It’s been so long!” Rusty started, a grin shifting to his face as he moved to grab your shoulders with his arm, directing the two of you in. “White said you just left one day. I left like a week later, so I couldn’t really blame you or anything.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” you questioned, quirking a brow as you realized how inviting the man had been. 

In a snarky tone, Rusty replied, “Me, mad at you?” With a laugh, he threw his hands up in the air, continuing. “It’s been like twenty years! White on the other hand-.”

“See, Mom, I don’t know why you were so bent out of shape,” your daughter teased, chiming in as she managed to catch Rusty’s attention, folding the umbrella and placing it in her bag. Extending a slender, pinkish ivory hand, she continued, addressing Rusty. “Dr. Venture, it’s a pleasure to meet you in person. I’m Y/D/N L/N.”

“Wait, Mom?” Rusty said, glancing between the two of you with wide eyes. After a moment, Rusty simply pointed between the two of you, laughter slipping from his lips. “Oh, don’t tell me. This is rich. Let me guess-.”

“What’s so funny out here?” you could hear an all too familiar voice say as footsteps drew closer to the three of you. 

Panic jumped into your stomach, and for a moment, you just wanted to run right out that door. While your daughter stood confused beside you, you could feel yourself pale to almost the same degree that her albanism had been, eyes wide as you simply stared at the floor. Pushing your hair in front of your face discreetly, you desperately wished the man would not even see it was you. 

“What’s the deal, pally?” you could hear Pete say, though you dared not to glance up. “Don’t laugh at the poor girl for being a freak like me.”

“How about you take a good look, White,” Rusty said, finally quelling his laughter, though little bits still leaked through. “I’m not laughing at the girl at all.”

“You um, you deal with them,” you murmured to your daughter, whispering in her ear. “I need some fresh air.” 

Directly as you spoke, you moved to escape the building. You moved quietly, seeming as if you were just dropping your daughter off as you moved back over by the car. Your chest heaved in panic, heart fluttering with regret in your chest as you tried your hardest not to allow tears to slip down your cheeks. Head dizzying, you felt as if maybe you would throw up, or simply pass out due to the sheer mixture of feelings that swirled around in your head. No matter if it had been twenty years, or simply a few days, you knew how wrong everything was. As you steadied yourself against the car, you knew exactly how wrong everything had been. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have come here,” you murmured to yourself morosely, pinching the bridge of your nose with your thumb and index finger as you stared at the pavement. 

Footsteps drew nearer to you as you stared at the pavement below you, hands shaking as you attempted to calm yourself. With each growing step, you felt your heart sink further in your stomach, thinking that it had been your own actions that had caused Y/D/N to walk back out to the car with you. Sucking in a deep breath, any strength in your tone fell short as you practically whispered out, “Sweetheart, I get that this is important to you. This is why I kept telling you it was a bad idea to bring me with.”

“Maybe an explanation would be better than just running, ya know, again,” you heard in reply, your heart dropping further into your stomach as you recognized the voice once more. 

You felt a few tears cascade down your cheeks as you breathed out, “Pete…”

“Do you even realize how fucked this is?” he chided angrily. “You just go up and leave me in college, no explanation, nothing. Now you fucking come back twenty years later with some fucking albino kid. What, do you have a fetish? Was I a fucking fetish to you, ya cold hearted bitch?”

“Are you kidding?” you questioned, a mixed expression against your features as you finally saved the nerve to glance back upon the male. “You’re a fucking scientist, Pete. Can’t you connect the goddamned dots?” Allowing an aggravated, half sob escape your lips, you motioned to the building as your teary eyes met Pete entirely. “She’s your fucking daughter. You weren’t a fetish, Pete, what the fuck?”

“Wait-,” he said, tight lipped as his brows furrowed. “Then tell me, why the fuck did you leave?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” you said, leaning back against the car as your sobs shook through you. “I didn’t want to ruin your career, ruin your life, or just have you fucking leave me yourself.”

His footsteps drew nearer as you felt your heart sink even further, your tears cascading freely down your face as your hands moved to your face. “Y/N/N,” he whispered, standing next to you as he moved a comforting arm around your shoulder. “Why didn’t you, ya know, just tell me? I’ve been mad at you all these years, and ah jeez, I didn’t even know I had a daughter.”

“Well, it doesn’t help that my mother got into my head all those years ago,” you replied, biting your lip as you tried to steady yourself. “She kept telling me I ruined your life. I, uh, I kind of believed her.”

“The only thing that ruined my life was you leaving,” he replied, his slender arm pulling you close as he spoke. “Y/N/N, I loved you, more than anything. You just left me, and then Rusty left like a week after you did. His father died, but you, ya didn’t even give me a reason. All ya did was break my heart.”

“I broke mine, too, Pete,” you replied softly. “But I know that’s no excuse. You have every reason to hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, though,” he replied, moving to place his slender hand underneath your chin to force you to look up at him. “I wanted to, ya know, and I thought I did. Part of me wants to still, but there’s a part of me that’s just overjoyed to see you again.”

“I’m so sorry,” you murmured, your voice cracked as you spoke. “I didn’t want to leave, and the more you kept talking in my dorm room, I just wanted to tell you. I was so convinced I would have screwed everything up for you.”

“Come here,” he murmured, moving the arm that wasn’t holding your face around your waist as he pulled you closer to him. “Y/N/N, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but ya know, I still love you. Ain’t no way I’m not still pissed, but you’re here, with our daughter, and I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

“Pete…” you murmured softly, biting your lip as you spoke. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t love you too. If there’s anything, everything I can do, I would make it all up to you.”

“I’m not sure you can, but,” he dipped down to press his lips against your own, holding you close as your lips meshed with his. The taste of salted tears did nothing to dull the taste so familiar to the two of you. It hadn’t lasted long, a smile lingering against his lips as the two of you separated. “We could start by, ya know, maybe introducing me to our daughter? And not disappearing again?”

“Y-yeah,” you replied, a smile stretching across your lips as you pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before the two of you separated. “I”m sure we confused the fuck out of her, and then stuck her with Rusty. She’s probably thrilled.”

Pete slipped his hand in your own, intertwining his fingers with yours as the two of you began walking back inside. “My roommate’s in there, too,” he said with a chuckle. “She may not be too bad off.”

The two of you walked back into Venture Enterprises, Pete leading you to the lab that Rusty had taken Y/D/N into by the hand. You could feel something else fluttering in your chest, a hint of anxiety as you were to admit the second most uncomfortable thing. In your only defense, by the point that you would have sought him out to introduce her, he hadn’t exactly been in the phone book. Your eyes landed upon Y/D/N talking to Rusty and another man, both seemingly looking at one of Rusty’s father’s inventions. 

“Oh, Mom, you’re back,” you could hear your daughter say, her red eyes turning to greet you. She had been quite astute, quickly noticing the two of you holding hands. “And from what Dr. Venture’s been saying, I would assume he’s my father?”

“What?” Rusty said, throwing his hands up as he scoffed. “The only two albinos in the room, it wasn’t really rocket science. It looks like the two of you made up.”

“White, your daughter has so much more of a drive than you,” the other man said with a grin against your lips. “She has a great deal of promise for the super science field.”

“I, uh,” Pete said, moving from you to walk over to Y/D/N. “It’s nice to, you know, finally meet you…”

“Y/D/N,” she replied with a grin. “You, too. Mom’s always danced around the subject, always saying it’s her fault I didn’t know you.”

“Don’t, ya know, hate her for it,” Pete said, chuckling sheepishly as he placed his hand behind his head. “It’s complicated, but I think we all have some catching up to do.”

  
  



	36. The Bellicrose Proxy (Pete White x Rusty'sSister!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, smut with plot! <3

“He just ran away didn’t he?” Brock said in almost a deadpanned tone, still holding the paint gun as he glanced over at Billy and Rusty. 

You frowned, an aggravated sigh escaping your lips as you stood to your feet. “Yeah, and he was crying,” you said, biting your lip gently as you started to walk away from the group. “You guys get Billy in shape, and I’ll handle that handsome idiot.”

“Wait, did she just-,” Billy started, glancing between Rusty and Brock. 

You walked down the halls, your movement as stealthily as you possibly could handle as you moved towards the sound of the albino male’s sobs. With a frown atop your lips, you gazed upon the man undetected, your heart falling into your stomach as you did. As Rusty’s sister, you had more than your share of archings in the past, and had been called in at the point that Rusty moved to New York to assist with getting Ven-Tech back on its feet. The sight of the albino male in a ball, in tears, seemed to bring a tightness to your heart. 

Striding closer, you leaned down to his level as you reached a hand forward to move his white locks from his reddened crimson eyes. As your hand met his soft locks, the man flinched back, falling right on his ass with his crimson eyes widened at you. Frowning, you crouched down, attempting to reach your hand out again gently, before forcing a smile against your lips. “Hey, it’s just me,” you said in a soft tone, a soothing tone. “I’m not going to shoot you with anything.”

“That’s just what you’d want me to think!” he said dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air as he spoke. 

You stared at him with a deadpan stare, before bringing your fingers to pinch the bridge of your nose. “I’m not Brock, or my idiotic brother,” you said with a sigh. “Have I tried testing you all day?”

“No,” Pete said in a defeated tone, crossing his arms against his chest. 

With a gentle smile against your lips, you moved to hold your hand out once more, though you stood to your feet as you did. “Exactly,” you replied. “So, come on, gorgeous. Let’s get you over to my room and get you all washed up.”

“This isn’t a trick, is it?” he replied with a quirked brow as he stared up at you. At the point that you shook your head, he took your hand and stood to his feet. Though he had already been at his feet, you hadn’t let go of his hand as the two of you made your way through the Ven-Tech building, until the two of you made your way to your room. “So, what, you’re not helping with the arch?”

You dragged him to your personal bathroom, sitting him down as you moved to clean off his jacket. “Don’t get me wrong, White,” you said in a stern tone. “I am, but I’m helping you. The training my brother has you under is a little extreme.” A soft laugh escaped your lips as you moved away, using stain remover on his jacket before moving to hang it up. “You have a level one arch, and you’re being trained like someone’s going to be ready to shoot the two of you. The guild has protocol, and though you shouldn’t feel like you're completely safe, it’s all a little extreme. They’re preparing you for like a six or higher.”

“Why don’t you, ya know, just get them to stop then?” White replied with a quirked brow as he followed you from the bathroom to your bedroom, sitting down on your bed as you stood beside it. “If you don’t believe we need this-.”

“I said I’d handle you,” you replied with a shrug. “There’s only so much I can do, and it’s not like they’re actually doing any harm. I’ve only experienced level four to six on my own, but since I’ve been out here…” You found yourself chuckling as you moved to sit beside White on your bed, placing your head in your hand as your leg was folded upwards to support your elbow. Y/e/c orbs shifted over to Pete as you frowned once more. “Level tens are the only ones I’ve seen. Oh! Except for that stupid Monarch. He went after me last week. I’m sure you remember the stitches.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s what that was?” White asked with a quirked brow, craning his neck with his crimson eyes shifting to your right shoulder, where the stitches were still quite prominent. “He really did a number on you. Wait, he’s only a level four?”

“It’s the name, White,” you said, shrugging. “He’s only interested in arching Rusty, but since I share his last name, I was the next best thing for him to take his little revenge on.” 

“So, uh, why are you helping me?” White asked curiously. 

You found your lips curling upwards as your eyes flickered over to him, before they shifted back to the floor. “Well, my own selfish reasons of course,” you said blatantly, a chuckle escaping your lips as you did. “I get that your gay and all, and of course I respect that, but a little extra time with you, while helping you? I see that as a win-win.”

“Hey, wait a minute!” Pete replied exasperated, clearly offended. “I’m not gay!”

Blush rose in your cheeks at his words, and you found yourself growing a little nervous. That confidence from having no possibility that he would be into you was already beginning to fail you, but you found yourself biting your lip. Maybe it had been a bit of that unearned confidence that grew in your blood, but your words simply slipped from your lips, almost as if you were daring him. “Is that so?” you said in a soft tone. “Then prove it, handsome.”

Almost as quickly as the words slipped from your mouth, you found yourself awkwardly pinned against your bed, y/e/c orbs wide as they stared up at his disheveled figure. Nimble fingers pinned both of your arms back, as his long legs bent at the knee to corner both sides of you. Your y/h/c locks lay disheveled against the sheets as blush darkened upon your cheeks. 

“You really want me to?” he asked curiously, his crimson eyes shifting from your gaze to your lips, and then back once more. His voice was nearly sultry, though his accent was still clear in his tone. Upon the edge of his lips, a gentle smirk tugged upon them. 

Your heart pounded in your chest as you stared upon him, his handsome figure towering over you as you lay at his mercy. For a moment, your breath hitched in your throat as you struggled to find the words to say, your confidence quickly turning to submission under his crimson gaze. Something about his gaze had captivated you, though you knew you hadn’t had much time alone with the albino male before you would need to truly help him with his arching. Still, the word escaped your lips as you could feel slickness in your heated core. “Please,” you practically whined, your tone barely above a whisper. 

His lips claimed your own without a word, meshing with arbor as he readjusted over top of you. Your hands were pinned above your head, while his now free hand moved to your side, caressing your clothed hips with the same tempting passion that his lips engulfed your own. White’s tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring each inch of your wet cavern as you found yourself growing more heated, more wanting by the moment. 

A soft moan, maybe merely a mewl, reverberated in your throat as you could feel his nimble fingers sinking deeper, moving directly towards your prize. Though it had been simply through your clothes, the way that his hand slipped over your heated core had you just about begging already. It was only the moment the two of you separated for breath that his mouth moved to the nape of your neck. 

His slender fingers made quick work of your pants, unzipping them as he slipped them down as far as he could from his angle, a smirk apparent with each kiss and suck of your neck. “Ya know, fucking me isn’t going to help with the arching, Y/N,” he chided into your neck, a chuckle reverberating in his throat as he used the hand down by your core to caress and tease around your clit. Each movement of his nimble fingers produced a needy moan. “But I can’t say I haven’t thought of it. You’re, well, you’re gorgeous.” 

You could barely conjure words as you felt his nimble fingers diving into your soaking core, pumping in and out as he ravaged you. “I’m sure you’ve dealt with worse than a level one arch, White,” you managed to say between moans. “But you’ll be perfectly arch-ready, and I can promise you that.” 

“Oh, really?” he teased as he took his hand away from your core, moving to lift your shirt over your tits as he smirked, positioning himself to stare directly into your eyes once more. “From the looks of it, you’re just begging to be touched.”

“And you’re looking like we still have too much clothes on,” you breathed out, biting your lip as you stared up at the sexy albino male. 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he said with a chuckle as he moved to strip his shirt off, allowing you your hands back. 

Once the two of you had stripped, you took the opportunity with your hands back to flip him over, crawling on top of him as you did and claiming his lips with your own. The only thing the two of you wore by this point had been your underwear, something you would enjoy stripping right off of him. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt you take control, though a smirk clearly stretched across his face as you claimed his lips as yours once more. Diving your own tongue into his mouth, you explored his mouth the same way he had explored yours, your hands caressing his newly exposed skin. 

Once the two of you separated once more, you smirked, peppering kisses down his exposed flesh to his boxer line. “You’re so fucking sexy,” you murmured as you moved to slip his boxers off, allowing his already hardened member to spring free. Slipping your own panties off, you mounted on top of him before slipping your bra off and beginning to ride him. 

“You, ah,” Pete moaned out as he moved his hands to caress your bouncing tits as you thrusted his cock in and out of your core. “You feel so fucking good, Y/N.”

As you continued to ride him, claiming his lips on and off as a mix of moans filled the room, it had not taken long for him to smirk up at you, his crimson eyes scouring your body as he moaned out. “Let me bend you over,” he said between moans. 

The two of you switched positions, you doggystyle on the bed as White lined up his cock with your core. As he took his first thrust inside of you, the only warning had been the way that his nimble fingers tightened upon your waist, before he began pounding mercilessly into you. You found yourself a moaning mess, your moans merely quelled by the fabric of the pillow that you moaned into. 

As his thrusts began to grow more erratic, he mewled out, “I’m gonna- ahh.”

Meeting your own climax, you felt him pound harder inside of your tightening core as the two of you met your end. His hot seed filled you right up inside as the two of you rode out your bliss together, moaning one another’s names as he clung to you. Sweating messes, the two of you collapsed together on the bed, his lithe arms wrapping around your body as the two of you were coming down from your high. 

Tangled in one another, and lying in one another’s mess, you found your lips connecting once more, though the positioning had been awkward as he lied behind you. The two of you, panting as you caught your breaths, stole needy kisses from one another between each breath. Finally, he had been the first to break the silence, though his voice had been somewhat sheepish as his slender arms held you close. 

“So, are we-,” he asked, his tone barely above a whisper as his crimson eyes begged a response to his fragmented question. 

You quirked a brow at him, though your lips curled upwards at his question. “Would you like to be?” you questioned, curling into him the slightest bit more. “I mean, I’d love to be, but that’s up to you.”

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice growing in excitement as his lips curled upwards more. “Wow, I’ve got a girlfriend. This is awesome.”

You couldn’t help chuckling as you moved to press your lips against his own once more in a chaste kiss. As the two of you separated once more, you said, “We should probably, uh, clean up before you deal with your arch, shouldn’t we?”

***

“Y/N, do you have White?” you could hear through the door as you were drying up from the shower the two of you shared. “The Monarch has something to do with their arch, so I’m taking them to Enzo!”

Throwing your clothes on quickly, your y/e/c orbs shifted to Pete, who had been getting dressed himself, before they shifted back to the door. “Yeah, we’ll be out in a minute,” you called back. 

“You two aren’t-,” Rusty started, before opening the door right up to see the two of you almost fully dressed. “Oh, you are. Gross. Well, hurry the hell up.” Shaking his head, he walked out of your bedroom to allow the two of you to finish getting dressed. “White better be down at the car in five. I’m not waiting on him.”

Rolling your eyes, you glanced back over to White with a sheepish smile, shrugging as you got the rest of your clothes on. “Well, you better not keep him waiting,” you said with a chuckle, pressing a chaste kiss to Pete’s lips before opening the door. “Have fun.”

“Tons,” White replied, rolling his eyes with a chuckle. “See you soon, sweetheart.”

  
  


***

“When, uh, when are you going to tell them they were hallucinating on nitrous and, uh, we found the three of them asleep in a little pile?” Brock asked with his arms crossed as he glanced over to you and Rusty. 

“Never,” you and Rusty said at the same time, before sharing a look. After your words, the two of you ended up laughing heartily, before both bringing your hands up to your faces as you shook your heads. 

“Oh, hey, look,” Brock said in a jesting tone. “It looks like White’s trying to call you out there, Y/N.”

“I don’t even want to know what he was hallucinating at the point that I carried him back inside,” you replied, stifling a laugh before moving to open the door to join the four beside the pool. 

“Weren’t we awesome, sweetheart?” White said as you walked closer to the group, a shine in his crimson eyes as you walked to his side. 

Forcing yourself to refrain from rolling your eyes, you placed a smile against your lips as you stood beside him. “Of course,” you replied. “I told you that everything was going to be fine.” 

White wrapped his arms around you, grinning as he rested his head against your own head. “See, don’t take our word for it,” he said enthusiastically. “Y/N saw it all!”

  
  
  



End file.
